Power Rangers: Jurassic Surge (Jurassic Squad Season 2)
by ICrzy
Summary: Jurassic Squad defeated Drago, they defeated the Seven Deadly Sins, they defeated Ripto, and they have saved the world. Everything should be peaceful right, wrong! Sixteen years later, a new threat has come and it's time for the Jurassic Squad team to be reborn into the next generation - welcome Jurassic Surge *In Progress/Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

**I'd like to go off the record and say, I do not own any rights to Power Rangers. I only own some of the characters and the story itself. I would like to thank decode9, Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, LovingGinger30, and all the other author's who have been so supportive throughout the years to make me a better writer and even push myself.**

 **EPISODE ONE - Next Generation**

Stepping off the school bus was a young sixteen year old guy. He took off his headphones with his music playing loudly. This guy has shaggy red hair,  
blue eyes, fair skin tone, slightly muscular, standing at 5'10" tall, and slightly lean. He was a bit taller for his age, but he wasn't the only really tall tenth grader. He was wearing a red t-shirt, his Clover Hill varsity jacket on top with his honors letter and his basketball letters on it, blue jeans, and red high tops.

"The start of a new year," He frowns as he continued to walk toward the school.

Clover Hill High School.

It has been sixteen years since the huge event that shook the town of Clover Hill. Sixteen years since there was a Power Ranger team in Clover Hill.  
Life had gone back to normal, as if people knew what it was like prior to the monster attacks in town. A whole generation born without any clue about these stories.

"Hey, man!" Shouted another sixteen year old from behind.

The guy in red turns, "Brad, hey." The one in red spoke.

Brad smiles, "I haven't heard from you all summer, RJ."

RJ rubs the back of his neck, "Yeah sorry. My sis and her husband were in town all summer, they brought their kids with." RJ sounded annoyed.

Brad looks at his friend, "Dude those are your nephews, you could always boss them around." Brad said.

Brad has copper red hair, blue eyes, his skin complexion is fair, he stands at 5'10", and sort of muscular due to the sports he plays. He is wearing a black jersey, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes.

RJ looks at his friend, "You think the only reason we're friends is because we look like we could be brothers?"

Brad laughed at that, "No because you were born in November and that is way before I was born." Brad continued to laugh as he walked.

RJ shakes his head, he then noticed a familiar face get out of her parents car. Saying goodbye to hear parents was a young girl that RJ shared a class with a year before. In the car was her father and mother in the front seats.

"I'll see you after school, mama and papa." She spoke to them.

Then the car drove off. The girl has medium length black hair straight hair, brown eyes, tan skin complexion, skinny body type, also a bit flexible, and stands at 5'7" tall. She is wearing a loose fitted blue long sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, blue flats, and this year she is sporting circle framed glasses.

"Whoa," Brad said, "Is that Jasmine?"

RJ nods, "She's gotten hot."

Brad turns to his buddy, "You are too popular for her."

RJ made a face, "Since when?"

"Since last year coach placed you on varsity," Brad said, "Dude I care about you as a friend but no one can see you and Jasmine as a thing. Just accept the crowd were in."

RJ shrugs it off, "Whatever."

RJ watched Jasmine get cat called by assholes who were on the football team. He knew Jasmine wasn't one to let the assholes talk to her like that, but knowing her strict background she wasn't going to say a thing.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

Standing by his locker was a young sixteen year old guy. He was wearing green t-shirt, khaki pants, and a pair of black sneakers. He has short brown hair, bright blue eyes, fair skin complexion, standing at 5'8" tall, and skinny but also slightly a bit muscular.

Walking over to this guy's locker was Jasmine, "Morning." She had a smile on her face.

This guy had a smile the second he saw her, "Morning, Jazzy."

Jasmine rolls her eyes, "It's Jasmine. I'm not five anymore."

He chuckle, "Okay but you must call me Barry, I will never be Bartholomew." He said.

Jasmine unlocks her locker and nods, "Deal."

Barry noticed RJ and Brad looking in their direction, "Looks like you are getting some attention."

Jasmine glanced over and rolled her eyes, "Yuck them? No way."

Barry opens his locker to get his notebook, "But didn't you have a huge crush on RJ in middle school or something? Like I thought he asked you out freshmen year too?"

Jasmine grabbed her math text book and shut the door, "Yes that's all true," She leans against the lockers, "But he wasn't who I thought he was."

Barry shuts his locker slowly and looks at her, "Oh yeah? And what is he?"

Jasmine kept her glanced on RJ and Brad laughing it up with the football players, "An arrogant asshole."

Jasmine and Barry began to walk down the hallway, even passing the football players. Some hadn't even noticed Jasmine at first, but that changed quickly and some even decided to make cat calls.

"Hey baby!"

"Look at that body!"

One of the football players nudged his teammates after Jasmine had passed, "Dude, she's a person not some sex object."

The one speaking up has brown hair, hazel eyes, light tanned skin, standing about 6'1" tall, skinny, but has a muscular frame. He wears a yellow t-shirt underneath his football Letterman jacket, dark blue jeans, and black converse.

"Jamie," One of the players said, "She likes it."

Jamie rolls his eyes, "I don't think so."

RJ and Brad remain quiet. Brad didn't want to get the attention seeing as his life was hell in his freshmen year of the football team, and RJ didn't want the seniors to tell the basketball seniors if he said something. He has been through hell from the senior basketball players, he didn't want more attention.

Jamie rolls his eyes and heads off.

Brad heard some of the players say some awful things about Jamie, he was about to say something but then a cheerleader came over to her boyfriend and everyone shut their mouth.

 **-JURASSICSQUAD-**

In the history class for sophomores was a young sixteen year old and what looked to be her father who was the history teacher. They looked nothing really alike, actually not at all when you actually looked at them.

She is a biracial half Australian and half African American. She has light brown skin tone with brown hair and green colored eyes. She has an athletic body tone with some muscle on it. She is around 5'8". She has a white blouse, blue jeans, and flats. She also has a black leather jacket as well.

"You didn't have to come to class early, Jack." Spoke the father/teacher.

The girls, Jack, looked at the man, "But dad I don't know a single person here. I just wanted to duck out more before I am known as the new kid."

The father looks at her, "Jack, you'll be fine. I know you'll make some friends."

And soon enough students started coming into the classroom. Some of which were Jamie, Jasmine, Barry, RJ, and Brad. As the class started to fill up the seats began to fill, but one.

Then the bell rang, but as the bell rang in came a girl who looked a bit panicked.

"Is this US history with Mr Cooper?" She asks the teacher.

He nods, "I am Mr Cooper. Please take a seat and try to be on time tomorrow."

The girl found the only seat she could sit in which was next to Jack. She is one of the shorter kids in the class, as she is 5'3" tall and yet has a flexible yet semi athletic build to her. She has skin tone is darker, her dark red hair reaches just below her ears and has a choppy cut to it, and she has blue eyes. She normally wears a pink long sleeved turtleneck shirt, and tan shorts with grey velcro boots. She also wears a simple silver bracelet around her wrist.

She turns to Jack and smiles, "I'm Melody, but fill free to call me Mel."

Jack smiles faintly, "I'm Jack. It's short for Jacqueline."

Mr Cooper stands in front of the class and says, "Hello everyone. Welcome to your first day in Clover Hill High as tenth graders. And welcome to your first day in US history, I am Mr Cooper and I'd like to start today light. First with roll call and then I'll talk about the schedule for the year."

Mr Cooper began with roll call starting with the kids with first names starting with A and then moved along to the ones with B.

"James Banks?" Mr Cooper said.

Jamie waves, "I prefer Jamie, sir."

"And I just prefer Mr Cooper," He joked, "Jasmine Bhandari?"

Jasmine held her hand up, "Here."

"Jacqueline Cooper," Mr Cooper said.

Jack raised her hand, "Here and I'd like to be called Jack."

Mr Cooper glanced at his daughter with a small smile and continued down further with the names in the roll call. Then he reached the J's in the list of students.

"Bartholomew Jones?" Mr Cooper asks.

Barry raised his hand, "I go by Barry."

Mr Cooper nods, "Noted." He wrote a small note like the others with nicknames, "Bradley Pearce?"

"I go by Brad." Brad said as he raised his hand.

"Melody Rays," Mr Cooper said.

Melody raises her hand, "You can call me Mel or Melody," She smiles.

Mr Cooper went on as the list went and finally he reached the final name in the entire class.

"Richard Walker?" Mr Cooper spoke.

RJ looked up from glancing out the window, "It's RJ."

Mr Cooper nods.

He went to his desk and grabbed some text books and began to hand them out to each student row. The students groaned getting the text book, but they all took the book. Mr Cooper finished and he walked over to the front of the class.

"Now like I mentioned prior," He started, "I'd like the first day to be pretty light so I am giving out an assignment that will be due at the end of the year. I want you all to write a small paper on what kind of legacy you want to leave in history."

The class stared at their history teacher in confusion.

"I'll leave the rest of the class to allow you start on the paper or you can all get to know each other better." He spoke.

Mr Cooper took it to himself to sit back down at his desk. Which is where he was continuing to clean and get things ready. The students didn't take long to start talking or texting on their cell phones. Melody nudged Jack, she turned to the girl she had just met.

"So you're new, huh." Melody said.

Jack nods with a small smile, "Is it obvious?"

Melody smiles with a small smile, "Kinda."

Jack frowns, "Great."

Melody shakes her head, "Hey, don't worry about it. Besides, I grew up in Norland until moving here a few years back. I get it."

Jack smiles faintly as she seems to be gaining a new friend, "Thanks."

Melody turns to Jasmine and Barry, "Hey how about I introduce you to some of my friends."

Jack seemed a bit nervous about it, "Um sure."

Melody turns in her chair, "Jazz! Barry! Come over here."

Jasmine had an annoyed look on her face as she walked over, "Mel, I told you over summer to stop calling me that."

Melody smiles, "It got your attention, didn't it?" Melody asks.

Barry walks over and has a smile on his face, "We just seem to ignore it, huh."

Melody continues to smile, "These are my friends; Jasmine and Barry. Guys this is Jack, she's new."

Barry and Jasmine took a seat next to them. Jack was shocked on how nice both Jasmine and Barry were being to her, she didn't expect people to be nice to the new kid. Mostly after hearing the history of this school relating to bullying.

"So this school isn't what I thought it would be." Jack said.

Barry looks at her, "What did you expect it to be?"

Jack shrugs, "I just had heard rumors about the staff being bad at noticing bullying and cover ups."

Jasmine frowns, "Yeah despite the fact its been over sixteen years since any of that stuff, people still gossip."

Melody nods, "Uh huh. Even back at my old junior high in Norland, the kids still talked about that. Heck, didn't your English teacher last year go here during that time?"

Jasmine nods at Melody's comment, "Yeah."

Jack looks at the three, "So is there any problems with bullying?"

Barry shrugs, "It's high school," He started, "It isn't the worst school in the area but you have your problem students."

Jasmine nods, "Very much so."

Jack seemed confused at the tone and the comment Jasmine made.

Melody turns to Jack, "Jasmine gets harassed by people because of her religion and where her family came from."

Jack looks confused as she turned from Melody to Jasmine.

Jasmine had an annoyed look, "People tend to look at one Muslim as a terrorist and it makes every Muslim a terrorist."

Jack frowns, "Well those people are jerks. You seem pretty cool and I would never judge someone based off their faith."

Jasmine thanks, "Thanks."

Across the room, RJ was staring at that group over there. Brad noticed it, he nudged Jamie and the two guys looked at their friend.

"Everything okay, Walker?" Jamie asked.

From time to time the guys referred to the other by last name, it kind of helped when they were in their teams for school. Some kinds shared the same names and everyone was called by their last name only.

"Yeah," RJ said.

Brad looked over at the new girl, "She looks familiar, like I've seen her before."

Jamie shakes his head, "How can she be? She's new."

Brad shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know."

The bell rang to dismiss the students. The teens began to slip out of the classroom, RJ picked up his pace and caught up with Jasmine who was heading in the same direction as he was for his next class. Jasmine had an annoyed look on her face the moment he stepped in front of her.

"Yes?" Her tone was not pleased.

RJ looks at her, "Can I talk to you?"

Jasmine frowns, "I have class to get to."

"I'll talk and walk with you." He spoke.

Jasmine didn't say anything.

"Look," He started, "I didn't mean for what happened to you at the pool this summer."

Jasmine looks at him with an expression hard to read, "You feel bad now? So back then you wouldn't speak up because of the guys who were your friends saying how I am a terrorist and should die? I don't want to hear it, Dick."

RJ felt her bump her shoulder against his, "Jasmine," His voice sounded hurt.

She stopped in the hallway and turned to face him, "This sucks, because I actually was stupid enough to like you. But I can't like a guy who is too afraid to stand up to others when someone needs help."

Jasmine then continued down the hallway.

 **(A/N: And that's a cut from the first chapter. No action in this one, I want the characters to be introduced before it gets crazy. I would like to point out that the topics may get a bit "too real" relating to Jasmine's beliefs and so on. I want to make a story were it shows the harsh reality of things as well as dealing with the people speaking hate.**

 **Please review down below with any comments. Are you excited that Jurassic Squad is back? What do you think of the characters so far? And so on. Anyways, I got to go work on the next chapter. Until next time, -ICrzy)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to go off the record and say, I do not own any rights to Power Rangers. I only own some of the characters and the story itself. I would like to thank decode9, Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, LovingGinger30, and all the other author's who have been so supportive throughout the years to make me a better writer and even push myself.**

 **EPISODE TWO - Next Generation Part 2**

Brooke Scott-Ellis walked into her classroom after her lunch to find a box sitting on her desk. The English teacher walked over to the box with confusion. She took a sip of her coffee, then placed the cup on her desk. She saw her name on the box followed by no return address.

Brooke opened the box revealing seven morphers. They ranged from red, blue, yellow, green, pink, white, and black. These morphers looked very different than the ones she remembered back in the day. The morphers looked like watches. They were slim watches that had a few buttons on the side of the screen.

Brooke also looked through the box and found a letter.

 _"Brooke,_  
 _As you know the Jurassic Squad has broken up since the defeat of Ripto. However, that hasn't stopped enemies from reappearing. Whether they are future enemies or enemies from another dimension, our world will always need Power Rangers to look after us. You know fully well that Jenny has taken my old dojo building and the batcave remains, I have told her to keep it in case, and now I think its time to get some use out of it. That's where these morphers come in._

 _Tonya and I found these gems in Angel Grove about a year or two ago, they were not active there but when we returned here to Clover Hills to sell the old dojo, they became active. So with the help of Alpha 5, we built new morphers for the next generation of rangers. Not only that, but upgraded the batcave._

 _I want you and Jenny to look after the new legacy of Power Rangers. I believe you two are the perfect fit. If you need anything, call myself or the others. Remember we're just a phone call away._  
 _-Adam"_

Brooke looked at the letter in utter shock. She sat down in her seat and then put the letter down as she turned to the photos on her desk, the photos on her desk ranged from a family photo of her with her husband and daughter. Then some family photos of the entire Scott family and then her graduation from college with the original group of Jurassic Squad rangers.

"I'm going to mentor the next generation?" Brooke muttered to herself.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

While at lunch, the students all were sitting at their tables with their cliques. As Jack got her lunch trey a sudden nerves kicked in that she didn't think she knew anyone, that was until behind her was Melody.

"Hey, come sit with me and my friends." Melody smiled.

Jack smiles, "Thanks." Jack said.

The two walk over to their table, which had Jasmine and Barry over there. Jack sits down and is quickly welcomed in by the two others. Across from the court yard, RJ was looking over at the table. Jamie and Brad glanced at each other and then shook their heads.

"Dude, you should give up." Brad said, "It's obvious she doesn't like you."

Jamie shakes his head, "No she did like him, just not anymore."

RJ shot them a look, "Guys, not helping."

Brad looks up from his lunch, "Not to sound harsh man, but why are you so interested in Jasmine?"

RJ didn't say anything as he just stared over at their table. Jasmine was so happy, she smiled and laughed at whatever the three girls and one guy were talking about. RJ just had a frown on his face. Jamie looks over at RJ and frowns as well.

"Look, you made a mistake," Jamie said, "And now you got to show her you're not going to sit there quietly."

RJ looks at Jamie, "Yeah."

RJ went to get up to go talk to Jasmine when there was a weird earthquake, which sent some students including RJ to the ground hard. RJ groans and was helped up by Jamie and Brad. The three guys look to see nothing. RJ looks at his friends in utter confusion.

"What the hell?" RJ spoke.

Then another earthquake, but this time following the earthquake there was a monster standing there. This monster was a dinosaur. This dinosaur was a raptor. The students began to run in panic. RJ glanced over to where the raptor was close to, it was close to Jasmine and her friend.

As RJ went to run to help, another raptor jumped down in front of him and his friends. The fangs of the raptors were intimidating. RJ looked at the dinosaur in the eyes and saw that they weren't here to harm. Instead they both ran over to Jasmine, who seemed a bit shocked by that.

Then appearing now was a hybrid human mix dinosaur. This being was armed with a sword and pointed it at the raptors and the teens standing there. The raptors growled at this mysterious hybrid human dino mix.

The raptors charged at the hybrid, only to be destroyed by said human dino mix. The mysterious person looked now at the teens who were just frozen in fear.

"Who are you!" Jack yelled.

The hybrid looked at them, "Who am I? Who am I? My name is Prince Tidus, and I am here to take over the world but first I must destroy you."

Barry looked a bit frightened, "Wh- Why us?"

Prince Tidus chuckled, "Because you're the only thing in my way from total chaos!"

Jasmie, Melody, Barry, and Jack being the closest to Prince Tidus looked at each other, and the three guys a bit further back glanced at each other and then back to what was happening in front of them.

"Once you're dead I can rule this world!" Prince Tidus shouted.

Then Prince Tidus charged over, Jasmine thought quickly by tackling Barry down as Melody grabbed Jack down. Melody quickly rose up, as Prince Tidus ran to charge at the three guys. Melody began to run over, she grabbed a lunch trey and jumped in the air, then flipped over to land in front of the guys. She slapped the lunch trey across the face of the hybrid.

Prince Tidus looks at Melody, "My are you a fighter,"

Then he grabbed Melody and threw her, she landed on the ground and rolled slightly. She groaned in pain as she stumbled to try to stand.

Prince Tidus turned back to the guys, but this time the three athletic guys tried to over power the hybrid. Jamie was knocked down by the prince, he was kicked by Prince Tidus. RJ and Brad struggled to gain control of the situation.

Just then, Barry came over from behind with another trey, he hit it over the head of Prince Tidus. Jack and Jasmine ran over, Jack checked on Jamie, who was now getting up. Prince Tidus noticed all seven of them were close by, so he pushed RJ and Brad back and slashed his sword causing a small explosive attack, which sent the teens to the ground hard.

They all were groaning in pain and looked up to notice Prince Tidus there.

"So long, Power Rangers." Prince Tidus said.

RJ seemed confused, _'Power Ranger?'_ He thought.

Just then as Prince Tidus went to destroy the teens, a blast hit the prince on the side. Followed by another blast. Jumping in front of the teens was a yellow suited woman. She held a blaster in her hands. As the teens were getting up, they noticed her suit looked very much like themed with dinosaurs.

"So you're the cause everything," The Yellow Ranger spoke.

Prince Tidus, "And who are you?"

The women in yellow fired her blaster again, "Jurassic Squad Yellow Ranger!"

Prince Tidus was about to attack again, but stopping him was a man in a green suit. His suit looked very much like the one in yellow. He stopped Prince Tidus' attack with two daggers in his hands. The prince stepped back a few steps.

"So," Prince Tidus started, "Jurassic Squad. Huh, more like old news. A bunch of old people. Washed up news."

The one in green turned to the prince, "Wanna say that again? Because I swear I will end you."

Prince Tidus saw the green man try to attack him, which led to Prince Tidus from dodging it and then vanishing. This left the teens who were slightly wounded from all of this to stand up now and look at the two in the colored suits now.

"What just- happened?" RJ asks.

The one in yellow spoke, "We'll explain later."

"Now explain now," Brad spoke.

The one in green noticed teachers coming, "You have company, besides we will see you again."

The one in yellow nods, "Come to the Youth Center after school."

With that the two people just vanished as they jumped off. The next few moments went slowly, the teachers came running over checking on them. Asking them what happened and then noticed the injuries. RJ could hear that one teacher said that their parents were coming to get them, but he toned it out. He was more curious about Prince Tidus, those two mystery heroes, and why Prince Tidus called them Power Rangers.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

School was ended early because of that. Parents were racing to the school to pick up their children. RJ sat in a chair near the principal's office waiting for his parents, he noticed Jamie's parents and Brad's parents came to get them. He saw Jasmine take a seat near him. RJ noticed Jack was leaving with her dad and Melody was picked up her mom and Barry was leaving with his dad. It just a few other students, including him and Jasmine. Jasmine glanced over at RJ.

"You hurt?" She spoke first.

RJ shakes his head, "A few scratches, nothing too serious."

There was a moment of silent.

"How are you?" RJ asks.

Jasmine finally makes eye contact, "Fine."

RJ nods, "Jamie and Brad said they're heading to the Youth Center at four. I think they mentioned it to your friends. Including the new girl." RJ said.

Jasmine looks at him, "Why are you telling me this?" She asks.

RJ looks at her, "Because don't you want to know what happened today?"

Jasmine frowns, "Actually no. I just want to go home and pretend this didn't happen."

RJ frowns at her, "Jasmine," He started, "Whatever happened is serious. Hell, that guy- Prince Tidus, he called us Power Rangers."

Jasmine glanced back at RJ, "I doubt it," Jasmine said, "We're misfits if we are put together."

RJ looks at the floor, "So you're not coming? Please don't make it beause of me."

Jasmine looked at the sadden guy, "I'll try. My parents might be a bit protective after today." Jasmine said.

Then in like it was on cue, came in Jasmine's parents. They looked basically like her. Her mother was dressed very conservative and wearing a hijab covering her hair. Her father looked like he was dressed for business and wore a a nice suit.

"Jasmine!" Her father saw her and quickly came over.

Jasmine stood up and was embraced by her father, "Papa, I'm okay." She spoke softly.

Her mother stood off to the side and smile softly at her daughter being safe. Her father was very protective of Jasmine, he was checking over her to see if she was harmed in any way. When he deemed she was fine, he let go of her so her mother could hug her.

"We are going home," Her mother said.

Jasmine glanced over at RJ, "Can you drive me and my classmate to the Youth Center? We both have an essay to work on."

Her father's eyes were like daggers at RJ, "A boy?" His voice may have been low but loud enough for RJ to hear.

Jasmine looks at her father, RJ could hear her speak another language. He wasn't familiar with it, but as he heard her speak it directly at her father, soon he loosen up and calmed down a bit. RJ noticed that her father turned to look at him.

"You have a girlfriend?" Her father asks.

RJ glanced at Jasmine who nodded, "Yes sir,"

"Not my daughter?" Her father asks.

"No sir," RJ said.

"Very well," Her father spoke, "Since other people will be there and you will not be touching my daughter."

RJ watched Jasmine's parents walk on, leaving the teens to gather their things. Jasmine glanced over at RJ as he caught up to her.

"Thanks," RJ said, "My parents were too busy to come."

Jasmine looks at him, "I only did that so we both get some answers." She said.

RJ nods, "What were you speaking anyways?"

Jasmine looked forward, "Hindu."

RJ nods, "Cool."

And with that said the two piled into Jasmine's parents' car.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

Jasmine and RJ arrived at the Youth Center and upon entering the Youth Center, they notice a lot of teenagers inside. There was also a small part where there seemed to be a small daycare. RJ noticed his friends and then nudged Jasmine to follow him, his friends were next to her friends. As the two came over, their friends greeted them.

It didn't take long for a gentlemen to walk over. A thirty-three year old man came over with short black hair, green eyes, very muscular, tan skin, standing at 6'4" tall, and quite lean. He was wearing a black and green flannel but with a green shirt with the words Youth Center employee on the right corner, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"Hello there," He said, "Need any help?"

RJ took lead, "We were- um approached to come here after what happened at school today."

The man nods, "Okay, hold on a second." He turned over to find someone but clearly didn't find who he was looking for.

"Mabel!" He shouted.

A young twelve year old girl came over, she looked so much like this man here expect for her skin was fair and her hair was short brown. She was wearing a volunteer Youth Center Tutor shirt that was yellow, with blue shorts, and sandals. She was by two kids who were African American.

"Yes, dad?" Mabel asks.

"Can you go find your mother," He spoke, "I think these kids are here about jobs."

Mabel's eyes lit up, "Oh great!" She smiles, "I'll go find her!"

As Mabel trails off, the teens are left more confused.

"We aren't here for jobs," Barry spoke.

Brad agrees, "We're here because of something else."

The man nods, "Look I get it, but if you want to continue to come here without it looking weird you need to work here." He spoke.

"What do you mean?" Jack asks.

Now coming over seemed to be Mabel's mom and the man's wife. She had long brown hair in a ponytail, blue eyes, lightly tan skin, thin but slightly muscular, standing at 6'0" tall, and a bit flexible. She was wearing a yellow t-shirt with the words Youth Center employee on the right corner, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes.

"Oh," The wife spoke, "Your the seven I interviewed a couple of days ago." She played into the act.

Mabel smiled, "You're gonna hire them, mommy?"

The women turns to her daughter, "Why don't you go back to helping Mason and Greg with their homework while I talk business." She said.

The daughter walked off and the wife motioned for the teens to follow them to the employee's only room. Upon entering the room, the man locked the door.

"Now sorry about that," She spoke, "We can't talk shop in the open."

Just then the two showed off their morphers.

"Whoa!" Jasmine spoke.

"You're the rangers?" Jack spoke.

The man nods, "Hunter Jacobson, I was the former Green Jurassic Squad Ranger."

"I am Jenny Jacobson, I am the former Yellow Jurassic Squad Ranger."

Jenny pulled down a picture frame revealing a keypad, she typed in some numbers and then a secret door appeared. She began to walk down, allowing the others to follow. Hunter remain on top to keep guard. The teens were blown away by this hideout. It was underground and looked very much like a cave.

"Welcome to the batcave," Jenny said, "Well that's what we called it back in my time as a ranger."

The teens were so impressed.

"Why are we here?" Melody asks.

Jenny looks at them, "Today's attack was no random attack. You see every generation needs heroes to protect them, and it seems like that title has fallen upon to you seven. You'll stand where my team and I once stood. As proud rangers in a long line of legacy."

"How do you even know we're the Power Rangers?" Barry asks.

Jenny looks at Jasmine, "The raptors wanted to protect you, Jasmine. You hold the new title as the Blue Ranger, dinosaur powers of the Raptor." She spoke.

"Wha- What? You serious?" Jasmine said.

Jenny nods and hands her a blue watch, "This is your morpher, your life. Keep it with you 24/7."

Jasmine looks at it and then puts it on, "Okay."

Jenny turns to Jamie, "You are the new Yellow Ranger. And that's some shoes to fill in seeing as I was the previous Yellow Ranger." She hands Jamie his morpher.

Jamie starts to put it on, "Oh okay."

"Barry," Jenny starts, "You have some shoes to fill as well seeing as the former Green Ranger is upstairs."

Barry holds onto his morpher then puts it on, "Cool."

Jenny smiles at Melody, "I had a feeling you were going to be a ranger," She hands Melody a morpher, "I know your family. And I am sure they'll be proud to know that you are the Pink Ranger."

Melody smiles and begins to put it on, "Wow. Cool."

Jenny turns to Brad, "Now Brad, you will be the Black Ranger. I want you to wear it with pride." She said handing him a morpher.

Brad nods, "I will." As he puts it on.

Jenny hands Jack her morpher, "Jack you will be the White Ranger. I think it'll suit you seeing as our White Ranger was new to the area as well."

Jack begins to put it on, "Nice."

Lastly, Jenny faces RJ. She hands him a red watch.

"Now, RJ, there is a lot you're going to learn with this journey. Learn about your family and about yourself. This will help you grow as a better person. This is why, you are the Red Ranger. The leader these guys need. I don't want to find out this was a mistake. Beause we all believe in you." Jenny said.

RJ puts on the morpher.

Once he was wearing it. A sudden aura spills around the team. RJ had a T-Rex spirit fly around him, Jasmine had a raptor spirit fly around her, Jack had a Saber Tooth Tiger fly around her, Barry had a triceratops fly around him, Jamie had a parasaurolophus fly around him, Brad had a stegosaurus, and Melody had a pterodactyl fly around her.

"What just- happened?" Jamie spoke.

"What the?" Barry spoke.

Jenny smiles, "Those are your dinosaur spirits. Your power source. They will help you, guide you. And make you better people." Jenny said.

RJ looks at the screen of the watch morpher, he sees a red T-Rex on the screen. He looks up back at Jenny.

"You said I'd learn about my family and myself," RJ started, "What kind of crap do you know?"

Jenny looks at him, "I know we never really see each other but that is no way to speak to your second cousin."

Everyone looks at RJ in shock.

Then another voice spoke out, "I am shocked, nephew."

Coming over was Brooke Ellis, formerly Brooke Scott. RJ looks at his aunt in utter shock at he stares her down with confusion to why she is here.

"What the?" Jack spoke.

"Why are you here, Aunt Brooke?" RJ asks.

Brooke smiles, "Well Jen is here to train you," She started, "And I am here to mentor you."

Brad looks at them, "Train us for what? We already lost against Prince Tidus."

Brooke shakes her head, "That was one of many fights. You will grow stronger as will Prince Tidus. You need to answer now, do you want to be rangers and stop whatever evil is coming or give up?"

Each teen looks at each other. Before silently agreeing to stand.

"Alright," Jenny smiles, "Let's get to work."

 **(A/N: I wanted this chapter a lot longer than last time. Also a lot more action obvious. We are introduced to the new villain of the series, and also the past characters from Jurassic Squad. Hunter will be around but not play nearly as an important role as Jenny and Brooke.**

 **Like Brooke said, Brooke will mentor and Jen will be training them. So that is why Jenny is hiring all seven of them to work at the Youth Center so they'll be able to enter the batcave without people questioning it.**

 **So there will be scenes of the rangers putting in a few hours working. I thought adding that would change things up. Also I wanted to include meeting the former ranger's children, hence meeting Mabel even if it was brief. Throughout the series you'll see the former rangers and even their kids.**

 **Next chapter will focus on teamwork and what not. Look forward to that. Until next time. -ICrzy)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd like to go off the record and say, I do not own any rights to Power Rangers. I only own some of the characters and the story itself. I would like to thank decode9, Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, LovingGinger30, and all the other author's who have been so supportive throughout the years to make me a better writer and even push myself.**

 **EPISODE THREE - First Training Day  
**

RJ woke up the next morning, it was Saturday. He groaned as he rolled over in his bed. He looked around in his bedroom, all of his trophies from baseball and basketball were shelved in his room. His computer desk was littered with his school books and book bag. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, he looked at his right hand and noticed the red watch.

"Right," He muttered, "It wasn't a dream."

He glanced at the time and noticed it was nine o'clock. He groaned again as he got up. He had quickly went to take a shower and came out dressed for work. He walked down the stairs and noticed his mom was actually home, she was working on new sketches for a client.

Vivian looks up at her son, "Morning, RJ." She smiled.

The older women took a sip of her coffee as she looked at her son. RJ rubbed his hand through his still wet hair.

"Morning, mom." He said.

Vivian looks at him, "I heard what happened at your school. I'm sorry I couldn't make it."

RJ looks at her, "It's fine, mom."

Vivian stands up and hugs her son, "I made a promise not to do the same thing I did with your sister to you. I want you to be independent but not isolated." Vivian said.

RJ looks at her as she pulled back, "It's cool, mom. Besides I gotta head to work."

Vivian gives him a look, "Work?" Then she noticed the shirt he was wearing, "Ah the Youth Center? So your sister's high school friends offered you a job?"

RJ nods, "Yeah. But they didn't hire me because I am KZ's little brother." RJ said.

Vivian smiles at him, "Of course, they hired you because you're amazing." Vivian said.

RJ nods and heads out, he glanced back before leaving. He watched his mom go back to her sketching. He glanced over to the side of the room to see an older family photograph, it was when RJ was five years old. His sister had just got into professional soccer at age twenty-two. Not to mention an engagement. RJ frowns at the photo and leaves his house.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

Melody enters the Youth Center with a big smile on her face, she spots everyone waiting for Jenny and Hunter to tell them what their jobs are for the day were. However, instead Mabel and two African American boys came over. The two boys were wearing shirts like Mabel. One had a black afro, brown eyes, slim body type, but was the tallest. He was wearing a green Youth Center Tutor shirt, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. The other one had short buzz cut black hair, brown eyes, slightly weighted more, and shorter than Mabel and the other one. He was wearing also a yellow Youth Center Tutor shirt like Mabel, blue jeans, and white shoes.

"Hi guys," Mabel smiled.

They looked at the twelve year old and the other two. The boys were different ages, the one with the afro looked to be thirteen and the other one looked to be ten.

"Where is your parent's, Mabel? We were told to be here for training." Jamie said.

The one with the afro spoke up, "Mom and dad are business with something so they told us to get you started on training."

RJ looks at the two, "Wait? You're their son too?" RJ asks.

Mabel nods, "Mason and Greg are my brothers. My mom and dad brought them here from African when I was three."

Mason was the one with the afro where as Greg was the one with the buzz hair cut. The three Jacobson siblings looked down the teenagers in front of them.

"So um," Brad felt awkward after that, "So should we get started?"

Greg nods, "Yeah." He had a smile on his ten year old face.

Mabel turns to Greg, "Actually, mom asked Mason and I to handle this. Can you go check on the kids we're tutoring to see if they need help?"

Greg nods with a smile regardless and ran off to the area where they had a study group at.

Mason points at RJ, Jamie, Barry, "You three will be learning how to cook our snacks here."

Barry nods, "Alright."

Jamie nods as well.

RJ said nothing.

Mabel points to Brad and Jack, "You two will help with cleaning up the tables by the snack bar and do the dishes." Mabel said.

Jack and Brad exchanged looks and then nodded.

Mabel points to Jasmine and Melody, "And lastly, you two will be running the counter with taking the guests orders."

Jasmine and Melody nod at each other.

"Alright," Mabel said turning to her brother then to the rangers, "Let's get to work."

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

Within a few hours into their shift, some of the teens were able to pick up on the work load, whereas others kind of failed. Brad and Jack had accidentally dropped some of the dishes on the ground, but they were lucky that none of it was glass and instead plastic. Jasmine and Melody had some issues with the cash register, so Mabel came by to help them out. Lastly, in the kitchen the three boys had a lot of problems, which led to Mason staying back there for them. Barry burnt himself from the fries grease, and had to step away to get burn cream put on him. Jamie messed up a few orders, but the guests were patient with the new workers. RJ was doing an alright job, but he just was working fast enough when a lot of people ordered food.

Finally their training shift was over and the next shift came over to take over for them. Jasmine came over with water bottles for Melody and tossed two at Jack and Barry. Jamie had came over to hand Brad and RJ a water bottle. Barry was putting his bottle on his burn.

Jack glanced over to see Mabel still working and also juggling tutoring, "Those kids are so responsible."

Coming over was Hunter, "Yeah, we wanted to make sure our kids can be able to do things for themselves and be able to help others." Hunter said.

He put down a trey of fries for the rangers and took a seat next to them at a table. The rangers began to eat the snack in front of them, they were exhausted from working, even if it was for a few hours.

"Why did you open the Youth Center?" Jack asks.

"Well this place use to be dear to my wife and I, as well as our friends, so when the original owner put it up for sale we bought it with plans to make it good for the community." Hunter said.

Jamie looks around, "What did it use to be?"

"A dojo." Hunter said.

Barry was amazed, "Cool."

Then walking over was Jenny, "Alright, ready to get to work?"

Brad looks at Jenny confused, "But we just put in our training."

Melody nods, "What else is there to do?"

Jenny smiles, "A different kind of training." Jenny said.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

In the batcave, the teens were warming up with stretching before they start training. Melody and Jasmine were fine with the stretching, seeing as Jasmine is a dance but whatever reason Melody was flexible was a bit confusing. As they finished their warm up, Jenny had began to teach some basic self defense moves.

It took some time for them to keep up, but after a bit they seemed to get the basics. So Jenny, decided to pair them up to spar against a pair. Jenny had Barry spar against Brad, Jack spar against Melody, RJ was sparring against Jasmine, and lastly Jamie was sparring with Jenny, who took it a bit easy on him.

With Melody and Jack's spar, Jack tried to use the moves that Jenny had shown them prior, but Melody was quicker. She dodged the attacks, Melody avoided anyway that Jack tried to attack her. Finally Melody was able to pin Jack down and won her spar.

Jenny while she sparred against Jamie, noticed that he was able to hold his own despite having not fighting history. Jenny was able to dodge a few hits that Jamie deliver at her, as the same for Jamie. He was quick on his feet as he avoided the punches Jenny tried to throw at him. Jamie managed to get the control of the fight and manage to almost pin Jenny down, but she ended up beating him.

As Brad and Barry were sparring, Brad had more quickness against Barry. Brad being an athletic is his upper-hand in this fight. Barry managed to dodge for a long time, avoiding Brad. However, the fight came to an end with Brad knocking Barry down and pinning him down.

Jasmine and RJ went in, at first RJ didn't want to harm a girl because he felt that was harsh of him. So he was going easy at first, until he forced himself not to be so unsure. Jasmine saw that RJ was going at her quick and trying to go full force. Jasmine, being a dancer, acted swiftly. She avoided the punches her way, she spun around him and elbowed him to cause him to fall down. Then he knelt down and she used her feet to roll him down on the mat with her foot on top.

"I win," Jasmine smirks.

RJ frowns, "I went easy on you," He spoke, "Because your a girl."

Jasmine rolls her eyes, "Whatever."

Jasmine walked away, getting a bottle of water handed to her by Barry. RJ looked to see Brad lowering his hand to help RJ up. RJ took the help up and stood up to be handed a water bottle by Jamie. The three guys started to walk over to Jenny and the others.

Jenny held a smile on her face, "Well that was a good first attempt."

The rangers looked among each others. RJ crossed his arms on his chest, kind of annoyed that he is suppose to be the leader but got beat by Jasmine like nothing.

Jenny continued by saying, "From this point onward, you all must practice and improve. A battle can come at anytime so you all must be ready." Jenny said.

They all nod.

Then Jamie spoke, "So like at school? Or at football?"

Jenny nods, "We had battles happen on a field trip or even our graduation."

Jack was shocked, "You had to fight monsters on your graduation!"

Jenny nods.

The rangers began to mutter among themselves in awe about what Jenny had confessed to them.

"It was our final battle," Jenny said, "Most of them are usually a big deal. We cannot control when they happen."

Then across the room, by the computers and controls was Brooke. She was looking at the city, checking on for any negative activity. Jenny motioned for the rangers to follow her over to Brooke. Brooke heard the rangers and Jenny coming over. Which caused the English teacher to turn around.

"Hi," Brooke smiles, "This is the side you don't have to do but I get to. The camera feeds that are being shown on the city and also there are alarms to allow me to know if or when there is an attack." Brooke said.

"Isn't that illegal to hack into city cameras?" Brad asks.

"It's only illegal if you get caught." Brooke smiles.

RJ rolls his eyes, "Such a great role model you are, Aunt Brooke."

Brooke shot him a look, "You might want to watch that attitude," She looks at him.

Before anything else was said the alarm went off. The teens and two adults turned to the screens. It was flashing red. Brooke began typing on the computer's keypad to locate the source of the attack. Which pulled up an image of the small attack happening in the park.

"Looks like its at the park," Brooke said.

The teens looked at each other.

Jenny looks at them, "Time to shine. When you morph yell 'Jurassic Surge! Power Rangers!'" Jenny told them.

The teens looked at one an other again, not sure what to say or do. Most expecting RJ to stand up as leader but someone else did instead.

"Let's go guys," Melody said, "We're the Power Rangers and we got to protect the city."

With that said, the rangers all followed after her, minus RJ. He was a few steps behind them. Jenny sighs and shakes her head as she looks at that. Brooke stands up and looks at one of her dear friends and her cousin. Brooke placed a hand on her shoulder. Jenny looks at her.

"I know you miss it," Brooke said, "I know Jared says he feels like something is missing."

Jenny nods and then turns to Brooke, "You think Adam was right picking us?"

Brooke nods, "I believe so. I mean, if anyone is going to be able to get into that thick head that is RJ Waler, it's not going to be his sister or my brothers." Brooke said.

Jenny nods.

Brooke glanced at Jenny, "Should we have told him about the original team?"

Jenny shakes her head, "If he knew that KZ was on the original team with me and Hunter- I don't know how he's react."

Brooke nods understanding, "He'll find out eventually."

Jenny nods, "I am aware, but I want him to be ready."

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

At the park the teens arrived to see there were dinosaur hybrid humans fighting. They were bulked versions of Prince Tidus. The second the hybrids noticed the rangers, they began running towards them. The rangers did not get a chance to morph, instead had to fight right there.

Jamie and Barry were back to back with some dino-humans surrounding them. Jamie tackled a few down, before getting up to deliver a kick in the face of one, which caused a domino affect. Barry saw a stick on the ground, he grabbed it and hit it in the face of one. Then he threw it at the face of one, then while that one was confused, he threw that one at the direction of the others near him.

Jack and Brad were by each other as some dino-humans were by them. Jack dodged the first one trying to hit her, she rolled on the ground then quickly getting up. She kicked dirt in the face of one, then slugged on straight dead center of the face. Brad was dodging the hits by the dino-humans, he elbowed one in the face. Then he and Jack made eye contact and noticed some around them. Jack and Brad nodded, then Jack ran over to Brad, he grabbed her and spun around allowing Jack to kick all the dino-humans around them.

Melody and Jasmine were by each other. Jasmine did a cartwheel to avoid the dino-humans to grab her, she landed and did a high kick to the face of one. She then grabbed the arm of one and spun around to be behind it and kicked it down. Melody was shockingly good. She flipped over some dino-humans, she grabbed the arm of one and threw it over her shoulders. Melody then kicked a lot near her, then ran up a tree which caused a lot to collide with the tree as she flipped out of it.

RJ dodged some of the hits his way, he kicked some in the chest and then rolled to avoid them. He ducked to avoid any attacks, and then he grabbed a log. He tossed the log at the dino-human, leaving it a bit confused. Then RJ did a superman punch at that one sending it to the ground.

The rangers watch as most of the dino-humans had vanished but some remain.

"Um- maybe we should morph," Barry spoke.

"I was just about to say that," RJ said.

"No one cares who says it first," Jasmine rolls her eyes.

"Ready!" Melody took the charge again.

The others including an annoyed RJ shout, "Ready!"

"Jurassic Surge! Power Rangers!" The seven yell.

The suits looked very different that the Jurassic Squad. The all their respected suits in their colors, however white, pink, and blue had shirts. There were some spikes on the sleelves and their helmets had their dinosaur on the front of the helmet, the visor would be where they look out from. Each ranger held a sword in their sheath and then pulled it out at the same time.

One by one, each of the rangers charged into the fight. As each of them swung their swords at the dino-humans, there were sparks following by some small explosions. As they continued to fight, slowly more and more dino-humans vanished by the explosions. It went on until there was no more, and then people came over who had only seen the fight from when they morphed and began to run over.

Some snapping photos, other videoing the last of the attacks, and others just going crazy about witnessing Power Rangers. The teens began a bit nervous about what to do next, however that was taken care of. By a sudden teleportation taking the rangers away from the fight and back to the batcave.

Brooke turned around, "Yo,"

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

As the rangers groaned as they left the batcave and entered the employees' only room with Brooke and Jenny. Then door leading to the batcave vanished and then they stepped out to the Youth Center. In the main room, there were some of the parents waiting for their child to be done with the day.

Jenny had a smile on her face, "You guys did a good job today. I expect you after noon tomorrow." Jenny said.

The teens nod while some groaned. Jamie headed off to his dad, who was outside in his car. Brad head off in the same direction as Jamie, his dad was also in his truck. Jack walked out with her dad, and Melody just walked outside while pulling out her cellphone. RJ slowly headed outside too, he glanced up to see Jasmine walking out with her father.

"Papa, I can be able to maintain my grades and do well here." Jasmine said.

Her father looks at her, "And ballet?"

Jasmine nods as they walk toward their car, "Yes, papa."

RJ sits down on the steps leading inside, Melody had just gotten off the phone and sighs. Melody glanced over at RJ, she noticed he hadn't called his parents or anyone to come get him. She walked over and sat down next to him.

"Need a ride?" Melody asks.

RJ shakes his head, "No. I'm good."

Melody looks at him and frowns, "You sure? I called my mom and she is on her way."

RJ shakes his head again, "I'll walk."

RJ stands up and starts to walk.

"You know, Richard," Melody started as she stood up, "You're not the only one with parents who work a lot. You're not the only one afraid they are being overshadowed by family. You don't need to be a dick to people all the time." Melody said.

RJ turned around, "Why did you take charge today?"

Melody looks at him, "You need to be a leader. And the only way to to trust your team and your team trust you. Right now, many of us see you as an ass. Change how we see you and maybe we might follow you. Until then, we won't." Melody said.

"Is that some sort of threat?" RJ asks.

Melody sighs, "Take it as you want it to be. But its true, RJ. Your aunt is right though, watch that attitude, because no one wants to follow someone with a bad temper." Melody said.

Then a black SUV with tinted windows pulled in. Melody glanced from RJ to the SUV, then back to RJ.

"I'm just trying to look out for the team, RJ. Please consider what I said to you." Melody said.

She began to walk off but then RJ shouts, "How do you know how to fight!"

Melody turns around with a grin on her face, "Wouldn't you like to know."

RJ gave her a confused expression.

She giggles, "Another time, Walker." She then climbed into the SUV.

RJ watched the SUV drive off. Then he looked at his cellphone, then he shook his head to begin to walk in the direction of home.

 **(A/N: I need to address something, so in the story RJ refer to Brooke as his aunt. Well technically she isn't his aunt. Seeing as Jared Scott married KZ Walker, who is RJ's sister. It makes Jared, RJ's brother-in-law and it wouldn't really make Brooke anything maybe a sister-in-law, but I don't think so. Also given the age difference I decided to have RJ call Brooke his aunt since she would be more like an aunt figure, also Brooke had requested RJ call her aunt, whereas both Jenny and Hunter didn't want RJ to call them anything. Since technically they aren't really related only by the fact Jenny is Jared's cousin.**

 **Also, the next chapters will begin to focus on the rangers more. Like getting into each character's home life and I am excited to start that for these characters. I have an idea on who I am starting with, but if you guys have any suggestions on who should go first, put it in your review.**

 **I know I mentioned that the chapter was going to follow the team with teamwork, but they are still new so I think the teamwork should come naturally as the characters develop further along. Anyways I hope you enjoyed, until next time. -ICrzy)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'd like to go off the record and say, I do not own any rights to Power Rangers. I only own some of the characters and the story itself. I would like to thank decode9, Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, LovingGinger30, and all the other author's who have been so supportive throughout the years to make me a better writer and even push myself.**

 **EPISODE FOUR - Moving Forward  
**

It was Monday at Clover Hill High, students were returning to the school after the events on the first day of school. The teens and adults still don't know what happened, but all they knew is that the Power Rangers were back.

As some of the teens entered the building, they went to their lockers to get their things and also talk before classes started. Jasmine entered the building and found Barry. She went over to her closest friend, she turned to him with a smile.

"Guess who got two tickets for the Nutcracker this Christmas?" Jasmine asks.

Barry smiles, "You got them?"

Jasmine nods, "And you're coming."

Barry then frowned, "But won't your dad- well you know?"

Jasmine shakes her head, "Papa knows you're my best friend and besides I may have lied saying you had a girlfriend."

Barry shakes his head with a small smile, "One of these days you need to be honest with your dad."

Jasmine leans against the lockers, "Are you serious? My father would kill me if he knew half the guys that talk to me aren't dating someone. It's always better to say they are dating someone to avoid the talk of how men are going to force themselves upon me."

Barry closes his locker, "True, but maybe if we both told him that I see you as a sister he might not get crazy."

Jasmine shrugs and turns to open her locker, "Maybe."

Just then, Barry noticed someone walking over. It was none other than Bobby Miller, the high school Principal and Barry's step-dad. Bobby had no hair, tan skin, a bit overweight, and a beard. He was wearing a white button down shirt, a black tie, khakis pants, blacks tennis shoes.

"Barry," Bobby spoke, "Good morning."

Barry looked at his step-father, "Bobby, good morning."

There was an awkward pause between the two, Jasmine could feel it going on between the two as she shut her locker. The second she shut it, Bobby noticed Jasmine over by Barry.

"Good morning, Jasmine." Bobby said.

Jasmine awkwardly smiled, "Good morning Principal Miller."

Bobby nods and glanced at Barry. Barry was frowning and looking down at the floor. Jasmine looks at Barry with a slight frown knowing Barry's home life. Bobby looked like he wanted to say something but just stopped and walked off.

Jasmine looks at Barry, "Barry?"

Barry shakes his head, "Let's get to class."

Barry walks pass Jasmine in a sullen mood.

Jasmine frowns.

Across the hall, Jasmine made eye contact with RJ. RJ had his girlfriend, Rachel, all over him. Rachel was head cheerleader, and she has bright blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing the cheerleading uniform because there was a football game for the sophomore team tonight.

Rachel glanced over and noticed Jasmine and RJ were looking at each other, she grabbed RJ and pulled him in for a kiss on the lips. Jasmine took in a deep breathe before storming off into class. When RJ pulled back from Rachel's hold, he did not look happy about it.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

After school, the rangers were at the Youth Center working. Jamie didn't have to go to the football game due to the coach only taking his star players, and Jamie was not in that list. So instead, he didn't mind being in the kitchen at the Youth Center and working.

Jamie glanced over at Barry, noticing he was off.

"Barry," Jamie spoke, "You okay?"

Barry looks at him, "Uh- yeah."

RJ, who was kicked from actually cooking, was just sweeping in the kitchen. He looked over at the Yellow and Green Ranger.

Jamie wasn't buying it, "You sure?"

Barry nods, "Yeah."

Then Melody poked her head the window for the food to go through, "Hey where is our chicken fries?"

Barry nods as he hands the order to Melody, "Sorry, Mel."

Melody smiles, "No problem."

RJ glanced from where Melody was at to Barry, "Dude, whatever is bugging you- you should well tell us."

The other two guys glanced at RJ, who had said something completely out of his character.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

As the shift ended, the rangers went down into the batcave for training. All the other rangers were working on something, minus Barry. Jenny noticed something was wrong and walked over to the new ranger. She sat next to him.

"Barry," Jenny started, "Is everything okay?"

Barry frowns, "Yes- er no."

It was at that moment, Jasmine stopped hitting the punching bag and turned to her long time friend.

Jenny placed a hand on her new ranger's shoulder, "I think if there is something wrong we should know."

Slowly each of the rangers stopped what they were doing to turn to Barry. Jack and Brad, who were sparring, walked over to the two sitting down. Jasmine took off her punching gloves, and walked over. RJ and Melody who were sparring walked over as well. Jamie, who was lifting weights, came over as well.

"Barry," Jasmine spoke, "No one is going to judge."

RJ turns to Jasmine, "You know!"

Jasmine turns to RJ with a glare, "I happen to know Barry since we were ten!"

"Secrets shouldn't be kept on the team!" RJ yells.

Melody stands in between red and blue, "Guys, this isn't about you. It's about Barry."

Jack nods, "Yeah, come on RJ. Don't be mean."

Brad shakes his head, "Calm down bro."

Barry looks at the team, "It's not really a secret but more of a- well something I'm not proud of."

Jenny placed a hand on his shoulder, "We're not going to judge."

"Well I am a child of divorce and well- if you didn't know Principal Miller is my step-dad. When I was young, my parents got a divorce and re-married. But I stayed to live with my dad and step-mom whereas my big brother moved in with my mom and step-dad. We don't talk- I haven't really spoken to my mom, step-dad, or even my brother since well I was a kid. But- my brother sent me a letter and well I don't know how I feel about it." Barry said.

"What did the letter say?" Jack asks.

"My big brother, Mike, he wrote a letter saying after he graduates college which is in a year, he is going to be enlisted in the army and sent out overseas." Barry said.

Brad nods, "Okay so what's the problems?"

Barry looks up, "He wrote in his letter saying he didn't blame me for not getting in touch or anything- and that he loves me and forgives me. He- says that it was his fault for not being a good brother, but it- it wasn't his fault."

Jasmine knelt down and touches Barry on his cheek, "Barry, you were a sad and scared kid. You didn't know what was going on, one minute you were a normal family then the marriage ends and so does the normal family. I know it hurt you when Mike decided to move in with your mom, but I think you need to move on. Get pass this rage over how you felt when the divorce happened and maybe get to know your mom and step-dad."

Melody nods, "I agree with Jasmine. Barry, this may be a perfect time to rebuild relations between that side of the family."

Jack nods as well, "And we'll be here for you no matter what."

Barry looks at the team, "All of you?"

Brad nods.

Jamie smiles and nods.

RJ just nods at Barry.

Jenny smiles at her new team in front of her, "You guys all will learn throughout this mission that you all will become closer. Secrets may come out and personal things will surface up, but its up to you to be able to overcome it all and become not only a powerful team but best of friends." Jenny said.

The alarm was going on and then they hear, "An attack is happening at the school board building."

Barry's eyes snapped up, "Bobby,"

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

The staff members and board members were running in utter fear of the monsters chasing them. Bobby was sprinting away from the human dino hybrid. As he ran away, he tripped over the curb. He looked up to see the hybrids coming for him. Then, there was a blast.

He looked over to see the Power Rangers running over. The Yellow Ranger knelt down with a small blaster in his right hand whereas his left hand reached down to help Bobby up.

"Get out of here!" Barry yells.

Bobby nods and takes off running.

RJ turns to Barry and the others, "Get your swords," He smirked underneath his helmet, "This will be easy."

As Barry put his blaster in his holster and reached for his sword, like the others held onto. They began to charge into the fight. Slashing at the dino hybrids with their blades. However, there was a very large green dino human hybrid came over and knocked Jack and Brad down.

"Guys!" Melody, Barry, Jasmine, and RJ yelled.

Standing in front of them was the giant like hybrid. He held an electric staff in his hands and huffed smoke out of his nose with a smirk on his faces revealing his fangs.

"You are the Power Rangers, ha! Worthless!" The beast spoke.

RJ stepped forward, "Want to say that again!"

"You're weak and Prince Tidus will destroy you and this world!" The beast yells.

RJ charged at the beast.

"RJ-!" Jasmine yells.

"Idiot!" Brad groans as he tries to get up.

RJ went to slashed his sword at the beast, but the larger beast grabbed RJ by his sword to pull him forward. RJ lost his grip on his sword, and the beast launched RJ on the ground landing on his back. RJ grunts as he fell hard. The beast placed his staff on RJ, it shocked him and he yelled in pain.

"And you're the Red Ranger," The beast laughed, "You are no leader."

"Who are you?" Melody yells.

"My name is Lotor," Lotor spoke, "And I am the prince's most trusted man."

Jack gets up, "You won't win."

Lotor motioned to RJ on the ground, "I've already taken down your leader," He grins, "I think I've won."

Jasmine gritted her teeth under the helmet, she sprinted over. Lotor moved his spear off of RJ, he went to lunge forward at Jasmine. She quickly dodged the spear, and then she spun around gracefully and slashed her sword at the beast. He groaned in pain, but grabbed her sword. Jasmine tried to take control, but he was stronger. He grabbed her and threw her on the ground. Jasmine grunted in pain from the landing, and then felt a sudden shock as the spear was on her.

RJ moved as he heard the scream from Jasmine, "Jasmine-,"

Melody had enough of this. She sprinted over, grabbing RJ's sword from the ground. As she bolted over, she swiftly kicked the spear away from Lotor. Lotor stumbled back, and noticed the Pink Ranger slashing the two blades at him. He dodged the attacks, and got close enough to his spear.

Jack, Barry, and Brad ran over to aid Melody. The two guys charged in together, trying to cause some sort of damage to the large beast. Jack tried to help Melody out, but it looked like Melody was in another league of her own.

RJ glanced over to Jasmine, he grunted as he crawled then got up to check on her.

"Jasmine," RJ spoke as his visor revealed his face, "You okay?"

Jasmin's visor moved to reveal her face, "Ugh- yeah." Then she was helped up by RJ.

His visor came back, "Ready to go back in there?"

Her visor came back as well, "Yeah."

Melody turned to see RJ returning to the fight, she tossed his blade back to him. RJ caught it with his right hand and charged to Lotor. As the entire team surrounded Lotor now, Lotor had a grin and then vanished from the team.

"Uh- would we count that as a win?" Brad asks.

Jack shakes her head, "I don't think so."

RJ glanced over at each other, "Maybe a tie."

Jasmine looks at him, "Was that your attempt of a joke?"

RJ looks at her, "What if it was?"

Jasmine giggles, "It was awful."

The team all laughed about that as they are slowly coming together as friends.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

As the team was leaving the Youth Center, Barry saw Bobby standing outside of the building.

"Bobby," Barry said.

"Your dad mentioned that you are working here." Bobby said.

"I see," Barry said.

Bobby walked over, "Look I know the divorce was messy and the who custody battle wasn't great either. Things were said and stuff happened, but your mother is so sorry and she really does love you." Bobby said.

Barry smiles faintly, "Is it okay if- if I come over for dinner? I'd like- I'd like to catch up."

Bobby seemed a bit shocked but then smiled, "Yes, yes you can."

The others watched that happen and couldn't help but smile. Jasmine headed out afterwards, she glanced back over at RJ. RJ was looking a bit sore from the attack, but she had a small smile that she was a bit happy that he was alright. Brad headed out next followed by Jack leaving afterwards, much like prior.

RJ glanced over to Melody, who just got off the phone.

"So wanna tell me how you know how to fight like that?" RJ asks.

Melody glanced at RJ, "Why do you want to know?"

"You are the best," RJ said.

Melody shrugs, "Jack seems alright, she has had some serious training but seems to lack some things. Brad, Jamie, and you are born athletics and can deliver power hits. Barry is a quick learner and can manage to at least try to get the upper hand. Jasmine is a born dancer so she can move on her feet. I am no where near the beast."

"But you've had a lot more experience with fighting than the rest of us," RJ said.

Melody shrugs again, "Maybe true."

"No maybe," RJ said, "When we first became rangers- that day when Prince Tidus came at us, you attacked quickly without thinking. Just like today."

Melody looks at him, "So I was trained by something professional, so what?" Melody asks.

RJ shrugs, "I don't know, Mel. It just seemed odd."

Then a black SUV pulled up. Melody got up and turned to RJ.

"You gonna walk tonight or want my dad to drop you off?" Melody asks.

RJ stands, "The ride would be nice." He smirks.

Melody giggles, "Okay,"

And with that said, the two begin to head to the SUV.

Jenny glanced at Hunter from inside the Youth Center. They watched from the windows of the building and glanced at each other.

"Wonder how they will all react when they find out who Melody's mom is?" Hunter asks.

Jenny turns to her husband, "The same way RJ will react when he finds out who the original Pink Ranger of our team was."

 **(A/N: Now this chapter for Barry seems like it's not the most dramatic chapter, his bio that my friend made had him of a child of divorce as the chapter mentioned. So it just seemed like for this series, since nothing of the most EXTREME happened, maybe instead of having them bond by whatever serious issues happen, instead by learning more about one an other.**

 **Like now the team knows of Barry's parents divorcing when he was a kid. Also about his brother and step-dad being the principal. These kinds of details will play more into the series than you think.**

 **Also, I am going to try and get a few more chapters of Jurassic Surge out as well as my other work as well. So keep a look out for that. Until next time. -ICrzy)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'd like to go off the record and say, I do not own any rights to Power Rangers. I only own some of the characters and the story itself. I would like to thank decode9, Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, LovingGinger30, and all the other author's who have been so supportive throughout the years to make me a better writer and even push myself.**

 **EPISODE FIVE - Child of Legacy  
**

Tuesday at Clover Hill High, the students were entering the school like normal. Students socializing with their friends before class starts. RJ was by his locker with Brad next to him, and his girlfriend clinging onto him. Across the hallway was the others, including Jamie. Jamie was chatting with Barry by his locker, the two have started to become closer. Jasmine was talking to Jack, these two were starting to also get close as friends. Meanwhile, RJ found that Melody was on the phone with someone.

RJ nudges Rachel, "I'll see you after class."

Rachel pouts, "You never have time for me anymore."

RJ looks at her, "Yes I do,"

Rachel glares, "No you don't. I have cheerleading and now you're working." She said.

RJ kisses her on the forehead, "We'll talk about this later."

RJ walks pass her, Rachel glanced at Brad. Brad only shrugged his shoulders and followed RJ.

Melody seemed to be happy on the phone as RJ came closer to her, Melody noticed the leader of her team coming over and she held her finger up to tell him one second.

"Okay," Melody said, "Yeah I should get going. You know cause class will start."

RJ heard a slight voice from Melody's phone.

"I'll talk to you later," Melody held her smile, "Okay bye Sora."

Melody hung up the phone and turned to RJ, and now Brad who followed RJ.

"Yes?" Melody asks.

"We never finished our talk from the other day." RJ said.

Melody smirks, "Yeah we did." She said.

Brad then joined in, "Who is this _'Sora'_?" He asks.

Melody glanced at Brad, "Family."

The bell rang and then the students all were dismissed for first period. Rachel watched from afar that RJ was talking to Melody. She glared and shook her head and jealously.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

At lunch, the team was sitting at the same table. RJ was waiting for Melody so he could have a chance to ask her more about what she knows. Jasmine glanced up from her school lunch and poked him with her plastic fork. RJ then turned to her.

"What?" He asks.

Jasmine gives him a look, "What is your deal?"

RJ glares, "None of your business."

Jasmine rolls her eyes, "Whatever."

Brad then joined in, "Well RJ has been asking Mel something."

Everyone looked at RJ. RJ turned to Brad.

"Really?" RJ asks.

"What it seemed important." Brad said.

Jack looks at RJ, "Whatever it is we should know, RJ."

Barry nods, "After all you said secrets are bad." He said.

RJ sighs, "Its just- her skills, she is way advanced in her ability to fight. Almost like she's been training for this her entire life." RJ said.

Jack then spoke up, "Maybe her parents wanted her to be able to fight off any attackers. I mean my dad let me learn how to fight when I was in Eagleview." Jack said.

Jasmine looks at her, "Your dad lets you fight and it took a lot of convincing to let my father be cool with me doing dance." Jasmine said.

Jack shrugs, "What can I say," She had a small smile.

RJ shakes his head in frustration, "It's just- she knows more than she is letting on."

Barry shrugs his shoulders, "I think you might be over thinking it, RJ."

Jamie nods as well, "I mean this is Melody."

RJ looks at them, "But what do we know about each other?"

Then there was silence.

Across the lunch room, Melody entered in. She was carrying her lunch and noticed her friends at their table. As Melody began to walk over, two guys from the hockey team table stuck out their feet to trip her. Melody fell, which gained everyone's attention in the room. Melody's lunch went everywhere.

"Ha, what a klutz." One of the jocks laughed.

"Stupid," Another said.

Melody took in a deep breathe and then slowly gathered herself before standing up, when she stood up there was a girl from the cheerleading team there. She had a glare on her face, she looked basically like Rachel. Most of the girls on the team make themselves look identical to Rachel to be just like her. So the Rachel clone, grabbed Melody's shirt. However, Melody grabbed the clone's wrist and held on tight, causing the girl to scream and let go. Melody pulled the girl's arm behind her back.

"Maybe instead of picking a fight with someone you can't fight against," Melody started, "You have whoever sent you to fight me in person. Okay?"

Melody then let go of the clone. The cheerleader ran off. She was crying, not from being in pain but just being embarrassed. Melody stood there for a while, before grabbing her mostly destroyed lunch and exited the lunch room.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

Melody sat under a tree outside. She was just finishing an apple and threw the core out. She sat there in silence, then heard someone or someones coming over. Melody sighs and turned around to see her teammates coming over. Melody watched as each of them sat down.

"Mel," Jasmine started, "You okay?"

Melody nods, "Yeah."

Jack looked at her, "You sure?"

Melody nods.

Jamie looks at Melody, "Why did Kellie do that?"

Jack turns to Jamie, "She has a name?"

Barry nods at Jack, "Most of the cheer team is just referred to Rachel's Clones."

RJ got fed up, "Can we not trash talk my girlfriend." RJ said.

Jasmine turns to RJ, "Fine," Then turned back to Melody, "What you did in there-."

Melody looks at all of them, "I owe you all an explanation. Mostly to you, RJ."

Brad looks at Melody, "Are you some sort of secret agent?"

Melody laughs, "No. No."

"Then what is it?" RJ asks.

"My name is Melody Rays," She said, "Which is something you know but seeing as we're all in the Power Ranger legacy now that name should be known for a good reason. My parents are Andrew Rays and Anya Burrows-Rays." She said.

Jack was lost, "I'm sorry, Mel. I'm confused."

"My father has no legacy as a ranger, but his adopted sister who is my aunt was a former ranger." Melody said.

"Wha- What!" Everyone shouts.

"Her name is Rena Rays," Melody started, "She was the Elemental Fusion Silver Ranger. She has the ability to control metal, which was her element. She married their team leader, Zane Daniels, the former Red Ranger to the Elemental Fusion team in Meadowedge."

"Whoa," Jasmine said, "That's amazing."

"That really does follow what a cool aunt should be." Jamie said.

Melody looks at them, "I'm not done."

"Of course you're not." RJ said.

"Now my mother, who's original name is Burrows has a brother. His name is Lucas Burrows, my uncle, he had a son who was raised by his moms. My cousin, Zack Burrows, was the former Red Ranger in the Beast Rangers team in Norland. And her married his former teammate, Roxanne Dennis-Burrows, who was the Orange Ranger." Melody said.

Jack was impressed, "Wow."

"So cool," Barry said.

RJ then spoke up, "Let me guess, you're not done."

Melody nods, "My mother she was the former mentor for the Beast Rangers in Norland. She met my dad and well- things happen for a reason. Got married, had me. And well, as I got older, things slipped and well I was a liability. So I was trained by one of my mom's former rangers."

Brad looks at her stunned, "You serious."

Melody nods, "Yeah. But its no big deal."

"No big deal? Mel, this is huge." Barry said.

"This changes things." Jamie said.

Melody shrugs her shoulders, "Why?"

"Because well, you have enough skills to be leader." Jack said awkwardly.

RJ looks at them.

"Well no offense." Jack said.

Melody looks at them all, "As much as it would be to be a Red Ranger like my uncle or even my cousin- well that's not who I am. I am pink and that's what I am good at being."

RJ looks at her, "But they're right, Mel. You should lead."

Melody shakes her head, "No. Jenny and Brooke see something in you, RJ. You are the perfect fit to be leader, just don't be a dick 24/7." She smiles.

Just then there was a slight earthquake. The teens turn around to see a small bit of dark smoke nearby. Then they heard their watch morphers beep.

"Rangers," It was a call from Brooke, "Lotor is back."

Melody turns to RJ, "Shall we leader?"

RJ smirks, "Yeah. Ready team!"

"Ready!"

"Jurassic Surge! Power Rangers!"

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

The seven rangers arrived to the street that Lotor and the dino humans are attacking. At the moment the rangers are discovered by Lotor and his small army, they all are running toward the rangers.

"Black and White!" RJ turns to Brad and Jack, "Partner up and handle the hybrids on the right!"

Jack and Brad nod and get to work fending off against the monsters.

"Yellow and Green!" RJ turns to Jamie and Barry, "Team up with the hybrids on the left!"

Jamie and Barry nod as well and then charge at the hybrids getting near them.

"Pink and Blue!" RJ turns to Melody and Jasmine, "Cover me with Lotor!"

Melody and Jasmine nod.

Jack was slashing her sword at the hybrids coming near her, she noticed one nearing Brad, so she reached in her holster for her small blaster. She opened fired at that hybrid. Brad turned to her and smiled at her underneath his helmet. Then Brad, slashed at the hybrids by him. He elbowed on in the side of the face, then swiped one of the hybrid's feet out from under it. As Brad and Jack take on the hybrids, there were small explosions as they are defeated.

Jamie and Barry were both slashing their swords at the hybrids. Barry did a roll to avoid one, he slashed at one near him. Then he kicked one in the chest causing a domino affect, then turned behind him to notice one almost at him. Jamie launched a hybrid at the one about to get Barry. When that one fell, Barry gave Jamie a thumbs up and went on fighting. Jamie was slashing his sword at the monsters, then pulled out his blaster a few times to fire at them. As Jamie and Barry were getting the numbers of hybrids down, there were small explosions.

Lotor chuckled, "Think you can handle me again, Red?"

RJ smirks, "Oh I believe so."

Lotor chuckles again, "Very well. Prepare to fall."

Lotor sped over toward the rangers, Melody acting in first nature to protect the leader, blocked Lotor's spear with her blade. Lotor tried to push Melody back, but Melody refused to move, despite her feet slowly moving backwards. At that moment, Jasmine ran and jumped in with her sword aimed for Lotor's back.

As Jasmine got close to Lotor, the beast shoved Melody back and then grabbed Jasmine by her neck. Jasmine was choking and was struggling to get out.

"Jasmine-!" RJ and Melody yell.

"And you were going to defeat me, Red?" Lotor spoke.

Jasmine began to start to see stars, which was a sign she was going to pass out. RJ had to think fast, he glanced at Melody. For some reason, after making a glance at her, he knew what to do and it seemed like they both knew. They share a nod. Then quickly charged.

Melody reached for her blaster and fired it at Lotor's arm that was holding Jasmine, he dropped her to the ground and Jasmine landed with a thud. RJ sprinted over before Lotor could attempt any sort of harm on Jasmine, he slid in and blocked the spear with his sword.

Jasmine started to regain conscious, "R- RJ?" She spoke.

RJ glanced at her, "You okay?" He then turned back at Lotor.

Jasmine nods, "Yeah."

"Can you fight?" He asks.

Jasmine nods, "Yeah," She stands up.

RJ shoves Lotor back, and Lotor went to attack both Jasmine and RJ but felt a blast on his back. It was Barry and Jamie. Lotor noticed that Brad and Jack were also surrounding him. All of his hybrids were gone. Lotor looked at the rangers and grinned. He spun his spear in the air and then caught it, then slammed it in the ground. It caused the rangers to be shocked and then when it all faded, Lotor was gone.

Brad groans as he was getting over the volts through his body, "I am counting that as a win. He basically fleed."

Jamie nods, "I agree."

"Same!" Barry groans.

RJ turns to Melody, "Thanks for following my lead."

Melody smiles at him, "No problem, leader."

 **(A/N: This is a chapter I was going to make the last of the team, but I felt like it would be annoying waiting for the reveal for Melody. I really like her character, so shout out to decode9 for making Melody.**

 **If you don't know Zane Daniels or Rena Rays, please check out my first ranger story titled Power Rangers Elemental Fusion. If you don't know Zack Burrows, Roxanne Dennis, Anya Burrows, or even Lucas Burros please check out another story of mine titled Power Rangers Awaken The Beast.**

 **Anyways, I also wanted this chapter to happen early because RJ needs to have someone be in his corner when he feels he isn't a leader and I wanted that person to be Melody, she is that person that is going to believe in someone so much because of her background. So she will defend RJ as leader because she knows all about that stuff.**

 **Next chapter will be added as soon as I write it, I am thinking about going into Brad or Jamie next. Then move along to another girl, between Jasmine and Jack. However, RJ will be last. His chapter is already my favorite one and it hasn't even been written yet, its because of the ideas for his chapter.**

 **Anyways, you know the whole deal. I'll be updating as soon as I can and check out my other work. I hope you enjoyed my quick updates, anyways until next time. -ICrzy)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'd like to go off the record and say, I do not own any rights to Power Rangers. I only own some of the characters and the story itself. I would like to thank decode9, Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, LovingGinger30, and all the other author's who have been so supportive throughout the years to make me a better writer and even push myself.**

 **EPISODE SIX - Start of More Questions  
**

It was the following day after that weird Wednesday for RJ. He was still trying to wrap his head around it all, he had been in someone else's body. He wasn't himself for an entire day, and from what he was told, he was actually kind of cool to be around. RJ walked toward the school and noticed Rachel walking with some of her friends, glancing over at RJ with a glare.

Brad tapped RJ's shoulder and gave his friend a smile.

"How are you feeling?" Brad asks.

RJ shrugs his shoulders, "Don't know, Brad. I still feel weird."

Brad looks at Rachel for a split second, "You gonna try and fix the relationship?"

"What's the point," RJ said, "I broke up with her."

Brad opened the door for RJ, "Well you seem fine with the break up." He spoke.

RJ shrugs his shoulders, "I guess."

As the two walked inside, they spotted their group of friends. Melody was talking with Jack, who was better after being attacked by that girl the day before. Barry was chatting with Jamie, who was hanging by his locker. When RJ and Brad came over, RJ's first sight was Jasmine. She had just shut her locker and spun around to look at him.

Jamie adjusts his backpack strap, "So RJ, you feeling okay?"

RJ shrugs his shoulders, "Sorta."

Barry then spoke up saying, "Your body was switched and used the wrong passcode, you sure?"

Jamie went on to add, "Yeah but why did you say that other passcode anyways?"

RJ rubbed a hand through his hair, " I don't know but I did have a strange nightmare. I was being pranked in the most cruel way lead by a teacher though. The other odd thing is that I heard a mysterious male voice saying free me." He spoke.

Jasmine looked at him, "But you were never pranked." She said.

RJ looked at her, "I know that."

Melody then placed her arm on RJ's shoulder to lean on him, "Although we all did witness that break up."

RJ looked at them all frustrated like, "Can we not keep bringing it up?"

Jack nods, "Okay, fine. But it seems like you are less angry without her at your side." She said.

The others began to walk off to class, besides Jasmine and RJ. He stood there, he watched his pals walk with the others. Jasmine was still leaning up against the lockers. She watched as his head slowly turned to look at her. Jasmine met with his piercing blue eyes.

"You know we only mention it because we want to make sure you are alright?" Jasmine asks.

RJ crosses his arms on his chest, "Well I am fine. I was thinking about ending things with her for a while now."

Jasmine raised an eyebrow at him a bit puzzled by his comment, "Really?" She spoke.

RJ nods, "She has been too clingy and well- I felt like I couldn't be myself when I was with her." He said.

Jasmine takes a few steps forward and held a smile on her face as he stares him down, "Her loss. You can always be yourself with us." She said.

RJ watched as Jasmine then headed off to class. He stood there a few moments, his heart beating so quickly and probably even blushing. He knew he had feelings for Jasmine before, but due to their history and how she felt about him, nothing happened. RJ looks back at the girl he had been crushing on for a long time, maybe there is a chance now.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

During their history class, Mr Cooper has decided that they were going to have a project on their background. Like where each student came from and hold an International Fair for all the students in the tenth grade. It is going to be a huge grade in the class, so he decided to let the students begin research.

The gang were in the library, when Brad found an old year book in a shelf of older year books. Dating back to sixteen years ago.

"What do you got there, Brad?" Jack asks as she walks over to lean over his shoulder.

Brad glanced up at her, "Found this old year book."

The others began to walk over to the table where their stuff and other books they've picked up were at.

"An old year book?" RJ asks.

Brad nods, "Yeah from sixteen years ago."

Brad placed the book on the table as they flipped through the pages. Some of the names are famous names now, while others didn't seem to make any connections to any of the rangers in front of the book. That was until Jamie put his finger on one eighteen year old girl.

"Look," He said, "Isn't that Jenny?"

Barry nods, "Yeah she looks so different."

Melody smiles, "Yeah and there is Hunter," She points at the loner kid, "He looks like a lone wolf."

Brad spotted a familiar last name, "RJ, isn't this your sister?"

RJ nods, "Yeah,"

Jasmine leans down and looks at the image of the older Walker, "Whoa, you two really do look a lot alike." She said.

RJ frowns, "Whatever." He said.

Brad then glanced down to notice someone.

Jack noticed Brad's expression, "You okay, Brad?" She asks.

Brad points to the image of the teen who looked a lot like Brad, "My big brother, Brad."

RJ looks at Brad, "Dude this isn't knew news to me," He noticed Brad's expression still, "What's wrong, bro?"

Brad frowns, "My brother went here when the Power Rangers were around at this time. He told me that he had made a lot of mistakes when it came to girls." Brad said.

Melody looks at the Black Ranger, "Mistakes?"

"What kind of mistakes?" Jamie asks.

Brad sighs, "Well at that time he was here on a green card. He came here as an exchange student. This was before moving to America. Anyways, the kinds of mistakes he told me he did was fall in love with the wrong girl. The girl used him, cheated on him, wouldn't stop lying, hid a pregnancy, and other things about said pregnancy." Brad said.

RJ looks at Brad a bit shocked and hurt he never knew, "Dude. You never told me about that."

Jasmine frowns and placed a hand on Brad's shoulder, "That sounds- awful."

Brad looks up at Jasmine and held a smile, "Yeah, Steven said it was a nightmare. Mostly, because the girl went to school here back then." He said.

Jack glanced away from Brad to the book, she spotted a person who looked familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. Instead, Jack just kept studying the page and looking at the person more and more. Wondering why she feels like she knows this person.

"Jack," Barry pulled her out of thought, "Did you notice someone in the year book?"

Jack looks at them, "No- No. Just admiring the fashion sense sixteen years ago." She put a smile on her face.

RJ then looks down from the year book to the others, "Well we should continue our projects."

Jasmine looks at him, "That's odd. RJ Walker wanting to finish his school project." She smirks.

RJ looks at her, "Well this is about me so I'd want to do well on it." He said.

Jasmine rolls her eyes and then begins to walk off, "Of course, why am I not surprised."

RJ went the other way. Brad and Jack stayed at the table, whereas Jamie and Barry walked off. Brad nudged Jack and she looked up at Brad.

"How long you think this bantering between Jasmine and RJ is going to last before one of them admits their feelings?" Brad asks.

Jack shrugs her shoulders, "They're both pretty stubborn, so who knows." She said.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

As the school was letting out, the students were either getting in their cars or the buses to drive them home. Whereas the teens; RJ, Jasmine, Jack, Barry, Brad, and Jamie, were walking in the direction of the Youth Center. But, unknown to them, there was a black SUV parked across the street.

The black SUV had one passenger, and this person had a camera pointed at the team. Mostly, Jack. This person took a few photos of Jack. Sitting next to the driver seat, in the passenger seat, there was a yellow folder with Jack's name on it and her freshmen year school photo on top of it.

The person took a few more images of Jack before reaching for their cell phone to dial a number. The person picks it up.

"Hey its me, Denise. Yeah I found her." Spoke a women named Denise.

The women named Denise just watched the teens cross the street, walking unknown of the fact that one of them is being watched.

"I haven't interacted with her," The women paused, "But she seems to be happy. I'll be giving you more information at our next meeting. I'll text you the location."

Denise got off the phone and then turned on the car. As the women began to drive off, she passed the teens walking along the side walk.

Jack glanced up at the women, giving her a small smile, however Brad glanced at the women and seemed to know her somewhere. He tried to shakes it off, maybe he was just thinking of someone else. But he was pulled out of his thought, when his friends pulled him into their conversations.

 **(AN: I did this chapter like this to start the readers to theorize all these questions. Questions like who is the baby that Brad's brother had? Who was the mother? Who was the women watching Jack? Why was she taking photos? Who is the person Jack was looking at in the year book? Will we ever meet Brad or RJ's older siblings? And will RJ and Jasmine ever get together?  
**

 **Nevertheless, I was wondering if you guys saw the animated short In a Heartbeat? It was a really great animated short and if you haven't seen it check it out. I feel like on my work I mention other things and promote them. Like in Heroes of Legends I was promoting Descendants. And I will say, yeah I loved the movies. They were great. The director directed movies from my childhood. I grew up with High School Musical. I remembered when it first aired... I feel old now. Yeah I am a huge Disney freak. So much I have a tattoo of Ariel on my leg, betcha didn't know that... you probably didn't know that.  
**

 **Anyways, there will be one more chapter kind of like this before the plot moves forward. That chapter will focus more on Jasmine and RJ. After that the plot will go further. Maybe meet Jurassic Squad Rangers? Who knows. And this chapter, this story right here will have its own arc in their series so don't worry. It won't go forgotten. Until next time. -ICrzy)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'd like to go off the record and say, I do not own any rights to Power Rangers. I only own some of the characters and the story itself. I would like to thank decode9, Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, LovingGinger30, and all the other author's who have been so supportive throughout the years to make me a better writer and even push myself.**

 **EPISODE SEVEN - It's About To Get Crazy  
**

 ***Side note, this chapter will take place prior to the updates LovingGinge30 posted in Music Force Next Gen. I have been absent for a while and that will be mentioned down below.***

It was a few days after RJ's little adventure with the girl from that other ranger team in Reefside. The entire team remembered what happen well. They were all closing the Youth Center and one minute RJ was there, then gone. They were going to search for him, but there was an attack so they had to deal with that.

However, RJ seemed to be fine. He seemed to be acting different.

Jasmine was standing by her locker that morning just watching the jock. He was just smiling and laughing with Brad and Jamie. It was odd to see him so happy unless he was with his jock friends.

Barry noticed Jasmine looking at RJ, "You okay?"

Jasmine snapped out of her gaze and turns to Barry, "Yeah- Yeah."

Barry glanced over at RJ and the other two guys, "Whoa, whoa. I thought you said no to Walker?"

Jasmine frowns at him, "And I mean it but,"

"No, buts." He said.

Jasmine rubbed her fingers on the bridge of her nose with frustration, "No not that. It's just he seems different." She said.

Barry shuts his locker and looks at the three for a moment, "He does seem a bit more friendly." He said.

Jasmine looks at her friend and then glances at RJ, "Doesn't mean I forgive him."

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

During study hall, RJ was walking through the library. He decided even though he doesn't want to do any research in his family history that he should at least work on it. Also that and he wanted to try to avoid Rachel at all cost.

RJ was walking through shelves of books when he bumped into someone. He and this person just stumbled a bit before they both looked at each other. RJ sees its none other than Jasmine. Jasmine had dropped a few books.

RJ reached for them, "Allow me."

Jasmine watched him pick them up, "So you have changed since that out of body experience." She said.

RJ hands her the books after looking at the title, "I guess so," He looks at her, "History of Hindu?"

Jasmine holds onto the book, "Research, which is what I am guessing you're doing." She said.

RJ chuckles, "That and avoiding Rachel."

Jasmine watched him rub a hand through his hair, "Why?"

"Because she'll be asking all sorts of questions and I just want her to leave me alone." He said.

Jasmine frowns, "Well she did love you. So she probably wants to know why you said- well that person in you, said what was said. She obviously had feelings for you. Strong ones." Jasmine said.

RJ nods, "Yeah. We had been dating for a long time." He said.

Jasmine brushed some hair behind her ear, "Can I tell you something?"

RJ looks at her and seemed a bit puzzled, "Uh- sure."

"Coming from another girl, maybe just telling her the whole truth. Letting her know that the love was gone, and she should understand. If not, then you know she wasn't the right person to be in your life." Jasmine said.

RJ looks from the floor to Jasmine, "You're right."

Jasmine had a faint smile on her face, "Of course I am right."

RJ walks a little close to her, "You always knew what to say." He said.

Jasmine's smile remain but then it faded to a frown, "Yeah- um I should get to my research." She started to walk away.

RJ then grabbed her shoulder to stop her from walking away, "When are you going to forgive me, Jasmine?"

Jasmine looks at him, "I don't know," She said and then walked away in the library.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

RJ was leaving chemistry with Brad and Jamie, when he saw Rachel by his locker. She looked pissed.

"Guys give me a second." RJ walked over to Rachel.

Jamie and Brad walked over to the others; Jasmine, Barry, Melody, and Jack. The group could see what was going on across the hallway.

"Hey," RJ said.

Rachel looks at him, "Hey? That's what you have to say?" She spoke.

RJ looks at her, "Rach, let me explain."

"Explain what? That my boyfriend broke up with me in front of everyone yesterday and is doing everything in his power to avoid me today." Rachel said.

"Rachel, this isn't about you." RJ said.

Rachel eyes him, "Is it about her?" She spoke.

RJ knew what she was referring to, "No- well kind of. Look, as of recently I- I haven't been the guy you and everyone wants me to be. I am finding out more about myself and I want to be that person that the guy you fell in love with." He said.

"What was so wrong with that guy, RJ?" Rachel asks.

RJ frowns, "He was never happy."

Rachel frowns, "Oh."

RJ sighs, "Look I had my own issues and- well shouldn't have had a girlfriend at that time. I just need to find myself." He said.

Rachel looks at him, "I see."

RJ looks at her, "Maybe someday you'll understand." He said.

Rachel just shakes her head and walks off. RJ stood there for a moment, he put his hand through his hair. He glanced back at the others, noticing that they had watched the entire talk between him and Rachel. RJ's eyes connected to Jasmine first. Jasmine had a small smile on her face.

That was until their morphers beeped.

"Looks like there is a monster attacking the town," Jack said after looking at the message.

RJ nods, "Let's go."

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

They arrived at the fight. All morphed up in their colored suits and see hybrids attacking the town. People running in fear. Also, in the mix of the group and panic was Lotor again. He turned to the team and had a grin on his face.

"Time for round two," He spoke.

RJ nods, "Seems to be,"

Just then Lotor ran in so quickly to the fight. Lotor dodged RJ's blade, but sent him rolling the ground. Lotor went to charge an attack at RJ, but Jasmine blocked it with her own blade. Jasmine pushes Lotor's blade away.

Melody helps RJ up, but then returns to the fight. Melody grabs her blaster and fires at some of the hybrids and then charges at Lotor. Melody had her sword in her right hand with her blaster in her left hand. Melody flipped in the air and slashed her blade at Lotor.

Jamie grabbed his blaster as well and was firing at the hybrids. Barry used his sword while Jamie was covering him with the hybrids coming near him, Barry was slashing his sword at the hybrids near him. The same went with Jack and Brad, however, Jack had her blaster and Brad had his sword.

When the hybrids were handled, Lotor was the only thing left.

Lotor charged at them quickly, he grabbed Barry and threw him. Barry was flying in the air, then he was slashed by Lotor's sword. Barry groans in pain and then rolls on the ground in utter pain. Jamie fired his blaster at Lotor. Lotor turned to the Yellow Ranger. Lotor was just as fast with Barry as he is with Jamie.

As Lotor came near Jamie, Brad went to slashed with his sword at Lotor. Lotor grabbed Brad's sword and pulled the Black Ranger forward and kicked him in the back, causing Brad to be launched a bit forward. Jamie fires his blaster with Jack backing him up.

Lotor took Jamie and threw him into Jack. The two fell to the ground. Lotor turned his attention to the three still standing.

"How we always end up just you three." He spoke, "Seems like this team of yours is weak."

RJ grit his teeth and charged in, Jasmine saw that Lotor had a blade in his hands but RJ didn't notice. Jasmine sped in, and somehow managed to block the attack. Lotor was pushing hard down at Jasmine. RJ and Melody stood in utter shock.

Melody began to fire her blaster at Lotor. Lotor felt some of the blasts but it wasn't working this time. Lotor grabbed Jasmine and threw her. Jasmine rolled on the ground, and didn't move. RJ grabbed his sword and went to charge. Melody was right behind him. RJ was grabbed by his head and thrown. RJ rolled on the ground a few times before things went black.

When he opened his eyes, he sees Melody on the ground. He sees feet coming near him. Lotor. RJ closes his eyes, but then hears blasts. More of them. He opens his eyes from under his helmet and sees another Yellow and Green Ranger. It was Jenny and Hunter.

Though through laying there, RJ sees not only yellow and green, but more. There were Black, White, Pink, Blue, and Red Rangers there. They all seemed older. More experienced and very talented. RJ fought the urge to stay awake, but before loosing consciousness, he saw the Pink Ranger run over.

"RJ-," The faint voice shouted.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

Brooke stood up when the rangers were teleported back to the cave. They had all returned to the normal clothes, but were unconscious. Brooke watched as the former rangers, the Jurassic Squad team, lowered them down on the med beds ready for the team.

Jenny took off her helmet, "I called the school. I told them that they are here working. Since it is during their lunch, most of them has study hall next or gym next, the principal was fine." Jenny said.

Hunter took off his helmet as well, "What happened out there, Brooke?"

Brooke frowns, "Not sure," Her head turns to the others who she hadn't seen in a long time, "Lotor seemed to be too powerful for them."

Then taking off his helmet was an older Omar Ellis, "Well I guess they have to get stronger." He said.

Also taking off his helmet was Artie Scott, "Yeah."

"They haven't been rangers long," Taking off her helmet was Gwen Anderson-Scott, "But this didn't even seem like a fair fight."

Jenny looks at Gwen, "It was never easy for us."

Taking off his helmet was the former leader Jared Scott, "But it wasn't this hard for us either, Jen." He said.

Hunter looks at Jared, "Well us trying to kill each other didn't help."

Jared smirks but looks at the kids, "They aren't working together as a team. That's their problem."

Finally removing her helmet was KZ Walker, "Not to mention, RJ is well- RJ. He's not fit to lead if he doesn't have everyone trusting him and vise verse." She said.

Jenny nods as she walks over, "So is it agreed then?"

All the former rangers and Brooke looked at each other and nod.

"Yes," Jared spoke, "We'll all be helping train the next generation."

 **(A/N: Yeah I had been kind of absent again. I didn't mean to! I swear! My internet was down and it was kind of touch and go. I didn't want to update on my phone, cause that would have been a pain. But yeah. I also had my boyfriend come by recently for the last couple of days. We spent time together, which involved us going to the zoo/water park. Causing both of us to burn like crazy because we're dumb twenty somethings who forget sun block.**

 **Anyways, yes this is prior to Music Force Next Gen's recent updates. I have part of the latest chapter done, but I might have to change some things seeing as there has been some things I didn't know prior. I can promise it will be out soon but not like today maybe in a day or so. I will work on Heroes of Legends and Jurassic Surge, then go back to Mystic Knights because I took a serious pause there.**

 **Anyways, until next time. -ICrzy)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'd like to go off the record and say, I do not own any rights to Power Rangers. I only own some of the characters and the story itself. I would like to thank decode9, Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, LovingGinger30, and all the other author's who have been so supportive throughout the years to make me a better writer and even push myself.**

 **EPISODE EIGHT - Time To Move Forward  
**

"It's so good for you to stop by and visit," Spoke Vivian.

Inside the Walker home, KZ had been hugged by her mother then by her father. RJ stood a little away, he was messing with his morpher but glancing over to his sister with his parents. Richard let go of his eldest daughter and turned to RJ.

"Son, come give your sister a hug." Richard said.

RJ looks at KZ.

KZ seems the look at RJ's face, "Dad, don't force him to hug me. Remember he's a cool guy and cool guys don't hug." She said with a small smile.

RJ only looked from his sister to his phone. It was ringing. He looked from his phone to his parents and sister.

"Uh- I gotta take this." RJ said and walked out of the room.

RJ got some weird looks from his mom and dad, but KZ had a small feeling about the phone call. So KZ distracted their parents with some stuff that has been going on while she has been away. And by that, she was showing pictures of their kids who were not with them but being watched by their nanny.

RJ picked up the phone, the call was from Noelle.

"Hello," RJ answered.

 _"Hey RJ, listen I can't make it to Clover Hill to meet your teammates. I have the flu."_ Noelle spoke through the phone.

Even through the phone, RJ could tell Noelle sounded really bad.

RJ rubbed his hand through his hair, "I am not too disappointed. There is always another time. I hope you are feeling better soon." RJ said.

 _"I am glad you understand,"_ Noelle said and he hears her sneeze.

RJ winces at that sound, "Just focus on getting better." He spoke.

 _"Thanks, bye Ritchie."_ Noelle said then hung up.

RJ stood there, he hadn't been called Ritchie by anyone in years. He remembered the first person calling him that was-.

"RJ," KZ walked over.

RJ turns around and crosses his arms on his chest, "What?"

"Everything okay?" She seemed concerned.

RJ frowns, "Peachy."

KZ frowns, "I know you're angry at me but-,"

RJ shakes his head, "Forget it," He grabs his keys, "I got work."

KZ nods, "I understand."

RJ then stormed out of the house, he let out a deep sigh as he walked over to the car. He got into the car and looked from the car inside the house. He sees his parents talking to his sister, who had seemed sad before fake a smile around them. He sends a text to Jenny, mentioning how he wasn't going to be in today. Mentioned how he had to get to Reefside for something, and left it like that. He had a feeling about Noelle and he wanted to make sure it wasn't just a weird feeling.

RJ put the car in drive and drove off.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

A day later, after RJ's adventure in Reefside. Things began a bit open. How there are two other ranger teams in two different towns. One in Reefside and the other in Legacy Hills. Which now is beginning to add some mystery in the gang.

Some of the team members were a bit angry that RJ left and didn't bring them. Some expected this. And well RJ, was scolded by Brooke, but he didn't seem to care.

Brad nudged RJ at the Youth Center after school that Monday, "Dude, why didn't you call me? I would've been there."

RJ sighs, "I didn't think. So what, nothing bad happened to me." RJ said.

Jasmine leaned through the kitchen window from the counter where she was at, "Something could've happened and you don't seem to care." She then disappeared out the window.

Barry turns to RJ, "She was worried you know."

RJ turned to Barry.

"Jasmine," Barry added on, "She may be mad at you now but she was really worried about you."

Then Melody pokes her head in, "Quit slacking. We have orders that need to be done."

The three guys return back to cooking.

RJ turned to Barry, "What's her excuse?" RJ asks.

Barry shrugs, "I don't know."

From the outside of the kitchen, Melody gets a phone call. She turns to Jasmine and then the phone. She seemed a bit shocked by the phone call.

"Um- Jazz, can you handle this?" Melody asks.

Jasmine sighs, "Fine but stop calling me Jazz." She said.

Melody walks away from the counter, it was at that moment that RJ stepped out of the kitchen with some food to hand to Jasmine, on his walk back to the kitchen he overheard Melody's conversation on her phone.

"AV? Wha- What's going on?" Melody asks.

RJ stopped dead in his tracks. He remembered meeting someone yesterday with that name. AV isn't a common name. RJ turns to the distressed ranger. She looked to be worried.

"She's missing? No, no. I- I haven't heard from Sora in a few days or so." Melody actually seemed really worried.

RJ looked at the way Melody was standing, this had to be about someone close. A close friend, a family member. He wasn't sure.

Melody rubs a hand through her hair, "I'll come to Legacy Hills as soon as I can." Melody said and hung up.

Melody turned around to see RJ standing there.

"Is- everything okay?" RJ asks.

Melody forced a smile, a smile that he had remembered his sister making before he had left that Sunday morning.

"Yeah, just personal stuff." Melody said and walked away to Jasmine.

RJ stood there a bit worried about Melody. He was wondering who it was that was missing. How did Melody fit in with Legacy Hills. He knew the Lore Keepers are from Legacy Hills and AV is the Blue Ranger for the Lore Keepers team.

RJ glanced over at Melody again. None of the rangers looked like her, or even similar to her. So does she had a secret friend or even a secret boyfriend that none of the team knew about.

"RJ, we need you back here!" Brad yelled getting him out of his thoughts.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

When the team was finished with work they headed down to the batcave. The veteran team was down there. They seem to be discussing something important and didn't seem to notice that the new team had entered.

"Kira had called everyone," Jared spoke, "No one knows where she is."

Jenny nods, "Brooke and I were told by Maya that there was a video sent of her. Apparently its not a pretty site." Jenny said.

RJ glanced at Melody. The other team members were a bit confused but Melody didn't waste any time.

"What video?" Melody spoke.

Everyone turned to her in shock.

"Mel?" Jack spoke.

Melody ignored Jack but added, "What is going on? I get a call from AV asking if I've seen Sora and apparently there is a video? What am I not being told?"

The veteran rangers exchange looks and KZ walked over. She locked eyes with the new ranger to fill her shoes.

"Mel, your cousin is missing," KZ said, "That's all we know."

Melody's eyes watered, "It's that bitch Robyn. Isn't it?"

Gwen walked over, "We don't know yet, but Maya and the others in Legacy Hills promised to keep us in the loop."

Melody went to leave, "I'm going."

Jared walked over, "No. We stay until we are called."

RJ looks at Jared, "We?"

Jared looks at his brother-in-law, "Yes we. That's how it works, unless they ask for help we stay put. As far as we know Sora could turn up. They seem to be on it, Mel. I know this is hard. Believe us, we get it. Sora is in good hands." Jared said.

Jasmine and Jack went over to Melody, they hugged their teammate. The guys looked at Melody with sad looks on their faces. Brooke walked over to the others and had a smile on their face.

"Mel," Brooke said, "I just got a call from Maya. They found Sora."

Melody looks at them, "Where?"

Brooke felt all the eyes on her, "In her house. She was tied up in her own room. But she's in good hands now."

Melody looks directly at Brooke, "Robyn?"

Brooke nods, "Looks like it. I was told that maybe in a bit you can talk to Sora. I know that you two are close and well would want to talk to each other." Brooke said.

Melody nods.

Brooke then heads back to the controls after giving the news.

After feeling a little bit better she turns to the others, "Sorry. I should've told you guys this sooner." Melody said.

Jasmine shakes her head, "It's okay, Mel."

Melody shakes her head, "You know that my family legacy comes from my dad's adopted sister with her husband, then with my mom's nephew and his wife. But- Sora is my cousin who is also the true Red Ranger of the Lore Keepers team."

RJ looked at her in shocked, "What?"

Melody nods, "Sora is my Aunt Rena and my Uncle Zane's daughter. She had been a ranger a lot longer and well is so amazing, which makes me idolize her."

"What do you mean 'had been a ranger'?" Jamie asks.

Melody frowns, "After a really tense battle she lost her memories of that entire year and being a ranger. Luckily she remembered me, but because I knew about her being a ranger from AV, Cassie, and the others I had to keep my mouth shut."

Jack frowns, "Must have been hard."

Melody then shrugs it off, "It has been but never mind- um Jared and the others are here so we should focus on that now and my personal issues later." Melody said.

The others turned to the veteran rangers.

"Thanks, Mel." Jared said.

The veteran rangers motioned them to sit down as the veterans stood in front of them.

"We've watched over your battles and noticed you haven't been improving as a team." Jared said bluntly.

Artie made a face, "Wow, big bro. Way to be blunt."

Gwen nudged her husband, "But he's right. You guys are fighting as a group of strangers. Do you know anything about each other?"

The next generation team looked at each other.

Barry raised his hand, "I know Jasmine loves ballet. I've seen her dance before." He said.

Jasmine then piggybacked off of Barry's comment, "I know that if Barry has peanut butter he dies."

Barry turns to Jasmine, "That's bit extreme there but yeah I'm allergic." He said.

Jack awkwardly raised her hand, "I'm still new does that help?"

Brad then bluntly spoke, "Jamie loves to cook."

Jamie blushed with embarrassment, "Dude, I told you to keep that a secret!"

Brad shrugs, "RJ said at one point no secrets."

Jamie glares then spoke, "Fine then, in photos of Brad when he was a baby up until he was three he was wearing girl clothes because the doctors told his folks he was a girl."

Brad shoves Jamie, "Harsh."

RJ rolls his eyes, "Knock it off."

Jared sighs and takes control of the situation, "Like I said, you know nothing about each other. Sure Jasmine and Barry seem to have known each other for a few years or more. Jack is still new but that doesn't matter."

Gwen nods, "Me and my husband were both the new kids at one point and the team welcomed us in, I mean not at first for me because a certain someone thought I was stealing her man- but never mind. We told our team everything. From personal issues to future dreams." She said.

Hunter nods agreeing with Gwen, "A team cannot have any secrets. Nothing shouldn't be in the dark."

Jenny joins in, "Like I mentioned before, a team is like a family. You tell family everything and you should feel comfortable to do the same here." Jenny said.

Omar nods as well, "Yeah and we are just weirdos that somehow we are all somehow family." He said.

KZ looks at her little brother, "And you need to lead them to follow and respect."

RJ crosses his arms on his chest, "I'm trying."

Jared gets in front of RJ, "No. There isn't trying in being a leader, only doing."

RJ looks at her, "Easy for you to say. You were a leader."

Jared looks down at RJ, "But I wasn't always a leader. I was a social outcast when I was in school, it wasn't until I was apart of this that I realized that I could always lead. You need to get off your high horse and see that this isn't just about you."

RJ and Jared were glaring at one an other. Finally KZ pulled her husband back.

"Jared," KZ spoke, "Let me talk to him."

Jared sighed and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Ritchie, come with me." KZ said.

KZ walked a little off, RJ glanced at the others and then followed his older sister.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

KZ faced RJ and looked at her little brother.

"RJ," She started, "It was never fair for you to be overshadowed by me. I don't expect you to like me nor like Jared."

RJ crosses his arms on his chest, "I don't hate you."

KZ looks at him, "Could've fooled me."

RJ looks at her, "Why didn't you ever tell me that you were a Power Ranger?"

KZ sighs, "I never expected a new threat in Clover Hills. I never told mom and dad, so I never thought I needed to tell you."

"But Melody's parents told her." RJ said.

"And that was their choice," KZ said, "Look, there is a huge age difference between us. When I had my final battle, I had just graduated high school and within some months or so, you were born. I just assumed that you live a normal teen life that I didn't get."

RJ shrugs his shoulders, "With a sister who is Katherine Z Walker-Scott? Flat chance."

KZ sighs again, "Again I am so sorry my professional soccer career overshadowed things in your life. But now, now I am just a parent who is a normal person. You- You have your entire life ahead of you. This moment begins your own legacy, Richard."

RJ looks at his sister, "You think- you think I can lead?"

KZ smiles, "Of course, I do. You will be amazing, Ritchie." She said.

RJ smiles, "Thanks, Kat." He said.

Then awkwardly, the two Walker pair leaned in for a hug. It was one of the first hugs that RJ got from his sister in years. KZ held onto him tightly and rested her head on his shoulder. RJ took in a deep breathe, she smelled the same. The same perfume, something that smelled like flowers.

KZ pulls RJ off of her, "Besides, do not worry. Jared and the rest of us are here to help guide you all." She said.

RJ frowns.

KZ tilt his head up, "RJ, don't. We all were where you guys are now."

RJ nods.

"Besides, I think its time that you two actually talk." KZ said.

RJ made a face, "Shut up."

KZ laughs and messes with RJ's hair.

Across the room, Jasmine glanced over at that site. A small smile appeared on her face as she watched that. Seeing KZ and RJ acting very much like siblings. Also, watching was Jared. He had a smile on his face, he knew well enough the rough relationship between RJ and KZ. This is the time to turn things around.

At this moment, KZ and RJ were returning over to the others. Smiles on the sibling's faces. Jared glanced from that site to the others in front of him.

"Alright," Jared started, "Let's get to business."

 **(A/N: I literally started work on this chapter prior to finishing the last chapter. Now if you don't read LovingGinger30 series Music Force Next Gen or Decode9 Lore Keeper Season 3, some of what is mentioned from this point onward may get confusing.**

 **As mentioned Melody is Sora's cousin, which makes her one of the only characters I've had in any series to have more than one family member as a ranger or former ranger.**

 **In the next upcoming chapters, the veteran rangers will be helping the next gen with working as a team. Also more development between the new characters will be taking place as well as more things told about each character.**

 **Possible more crossovers with LovingGinger30 and even Decode9 is in store in upcoming chapters. I really hope you liked this chapter, next one will have action. Until next time. -ICrzy)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'd like to go off the record and say, I do not own any rights to Power Rangers. I only own some of the characters and the story itself. I would like to thank decode9, Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, LovingGinger30, and all the other author's who have been so supportive throughout the years to make me a better writer and even push myself.**

 **EPISODE NINE - Boiling Point  
**

Jack walked over to her locker that morning. She opened it and let out a deep sigh, she was just thinking over what had happened yesterday. Just thinking about what Rachel said, and how scared she feels regarding it. Jack reached in for her text books, and then overheard laughter. She glanced around and noticed Rachel and her clones with her. Rachel made eye contact with Jack, Jack tensed up a bit and then turned away.

Jack hears Rachel and her gang laugh as they walked away. Jack wanted to cry, she just wanted to crawl under her blanket in her bedroom. She shut her locker and went to leave for class early when she bumped into someone.

"Jack? You okay?" It was Brad.

Jack looks Brad in the eyes, "Uh- yeah."

Brad frowns, "Jack? You're crying, is something wrong?"

Jack fakes a smile, "Allergies," She then forced a laugh.

Brad then watched as Jack quickly moved pass him to homeroom. Brad seemed a bit upset about that, he knew something was clearly wrong and she wasn't saying anything. Brad rubbed the back of his head and went to his locker only to have Rachel walk over.

"Hey Brad, sweetie." Rachel said.

Brad rolls his eyes, "How many times do I have to tell you, Rachel, I am not interested."

Rachel frowns, "Deny it all you want, Brad. You and I are meant to be together."

Brad glanced at her from his stuff in his locker, "And RJ wasn't anything important to you?"

"He is- well he was, but he choose not to be with me." Rachel said.

Brad grabbed his text book and shut his locker, "And I want nothing to do with you." He said and then walked off.

Rachel glares as she watched Brad walk off. She glanced over to see her ex boyfriend acting all close with Jasmine, Rachel made her hands into fists and just glared at Jasmine.

"First she ruins my relationship with RJ and now Jack is butting in with Brad." Rachel said, "Guess I am going to have to deal with both of them."

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

It was lunch time, Jack was just poking at her lunch and the others were talking about what happened in Reefside.

"I can't believe it," RJ said, "I mean when Noelle called me and told me about it, I was just shocked."

Jasmine nods, "But good thing everyone is safe." She said.

Melody nods but has a somber look, "Yeah."

Jamie turns to Melody, "You okay, Mel?"

Melody looks at the others, "Just worried about my cousin. I mean it must be hard for Sora to be going to school and seeing Robyn."

"How did things go back in Legacy Hills?" Barry asks.

"Things are going well from what Sora and I talked about last night. We had to cut it short because I got out late from the Youth Center and well our after school activity and she had told me she was really tired from school." Melody said.

Jasmine looks at Melody, "Well from what it sounds like when you told us about your visit, Sora is really surrounded by people who care about her." Jasmine said.

Melody smiles and nods, "Yeah."

Jack then was nudged and she snapped out of her trance.

"Jack? You sure you're okay?" Brad asks.

Jack nods, "Uh huh, sorry I didn't get much sleep last night." She lied.

Barry nods agreeing, "Yeah same, I nearly fell asleep in Mr Jetson's class."

The group laughed.

Then the bell rang dismissing them for their next class. Which most of them went in different directions, Jasmine and Jack were heading to math. As the two girls were walking down the hallway, Jasmine noticed that Jack was still silent.

"Jack? You sure you're okay?" Jasmine asks.

Jack got a little annoyed, "I'm fine!" She snapped.

Jasmine frowns, "Sorry."

Jack ran a hand through her hair, "Look I'm sorry."

Jasmine looks at her friend, "You don't have to apologize. We're just worried." She said.

Jack frowns feeling a bit guilty, "I just have a lot on my mind."

Jasmine glanced over, "We all do. I mean this whole Power Ranger thing is still new."

Jack shakes her head, "This has nothing to do with the Power Ranger stuff."

The two girls stopped in the hallway.

"Then what?" Jasmine asks.

Jack didn't want Rachel to do anything to her or her new friends, but Jack was still on the fence about revealing anything that Rachel told her in case it was true. So Jack actually had to think about it before telling Jasmine.

"It is mostly the international fair and when that girl Bethany beaten me up." Jack said.

Jasmine looks at Jack, "What's bothering you about those to things in particular?" She asks.

"I do not even know where to begin with my project. Dad said that I can get my ancestry DNA test done to make things more eye opener on my project. Plus when Bethany beaten me up, she said things that did not make sense to me."  
Jack said.

Jasmine and Jack started walking again, "You mean when she said that you are a child of a clique."

Jack nods, "Yeah it is like she knows more about how I am than I do."

Jasmine placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, "Maybe you will get the information that you need some day."

Jack truly smiles, "Thanks Jasmine." She said.

Jasmine smiles as well, "Your welcome." Jasmine said.

Then the fire alarm went off. Everyone began to head out of the school, when Jasmine and Jack began to head out of the school they were grabbed from behind and taken by two girls holding both of them down. One of the people who grabbed both girls made sure to cover their mouths and basically forcefully dragged them into the boiler room.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

The entire school was outside as the fire department came out. The firemen went through the halls expecting if there was a fire but the firemen ruled it as a false alarm.

"What do you mean a false alarm?" Bobby Miller, Barry's step-dad, asked.

"I mean it seems like a student pulled the alarm to get out of class or a text." The fireman said.

RJ overheard that and looked around, _'Jasmine? Where is she?'_

As RJ went through the crowd of over two hundred students and teachers. He found his friends, minus two.

Barry turns to RJ, "Jasmine isn't here."

"And either is Jack," Brad said.

Melody put her phone in her pocket, "I tried texting her," Her face was worried, "But nothing."

RJ swore under his breathe, "The firemen say someone pulled the alarm."

"No way," Jamie said.

"A student?" Barry asks.

Then RJ kind of thought of an idea, "Maybe someone took Jack and Jasmine."

"But who?" Melody asks.

Brad thought about this morning, "Rachel was all over me today. And Jack seemed upset about something."

Jamie looks at Brad, "Could be random."

"Or not," RJ said, "Anything can mean anything at this point."

RJ turns to the school and had a worried look on his face.

"The longer we're out here the longer they are missing." RJ said.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

Rachel marched in the boiler room, smirking to see Jasmine and Jack tied up to a pipe near the boiler. Her clones seemed to feel a little bad after feeling how hot the boiler room was getting with just being in there for a few minutes.

"Rachel," One said, "Maybe we should stop."

"Yeah before someone gets hurt." Another said.

Rachel slams her fist into the wall, "No! These two have been in my way since the day they entered my school."

Jasmine looks at Rachel, "This isn't you're school, bitch."

Rachel was then slapped Jasmine on her face. Jasmine took it and glared back at Rachel, she could feel the sweat running down her face and down the heat was just unbearable. Jack glanced from Jasmine to Rachel, a slight chill went down her spine despite the heat in the room they are in.

"Its fitting, huh," Rachel started, "The freak show new kid and the terrorist kid."

Jack then shouts, "Jasmine isn't a terrorist!"

Rachel turns to Jack, "Oh she speaks," Rachel leans down in Jack's ear shot, "Thought you learned your place."

Jasmine didn't hear anything but says, "Jack whatever she is telling you is a lie!"

Rachel backs up and then slaps Jasmine again, "Shut up!"

Jasmine nearly stumbled but because she was tied to a pipe she couldn't fall to the ground. Jack glanced at Jasmine and then back at Rachel.

Jack looks at Jasmine, "Jasmine?"

Jasmine doesn't look at Jack but glares at Rachel, "Whatever lies and crap Rachel is feeding to you is a lie. She is just like any bully, wanting to take control of your life for their own benefit. Rachel wants to make your scared and if you let her, you let her win."

Jack looks at Jasmine still, "But she said-?"

Jasmine turns to Jack, "I am your friend! I am your friend because I care about you and you're so cool. I get what it is like to be on the outside, I didn't become your friend because I felt pity for you, I had empathy and I understood. I thought that if you had a friend, even if it was Melody or Barry that it would make this transition into a new school easier."

Rachel goes to slap Jasmine again, "Enough talking-!"

The heat was getting too much, the clones all ran out of the room, but Rachel remain with her hostages.

Jack looks at Jasmine, "You mean it?"

Jasmine smiles, "We're all different but we all care. If you're a freak show then we're all freak shows." Jasmine said.

Rachel was getting restless, she reached into her pant pocket and grabbed a knife. The two girls tied to the pipe were stuck. Jack and Jasmine glanced at each other, then as Rachel went to charge at them, Jack and Jasmine kicked their feet up at the same time. The knife went flying and Rachel fell. Jasmine was wiggling her wrists trying to get her wrist free from the pipe, the same was going for Jack. The two girls groaned as they were getting a slight rope burn.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

RJ and the others saw four cheerleaders running out of the school, this left thing very concerned. The four cheerleaders were part of Rachel's clique. They were panting and sweating badly. EMTs came over with the principal, vice principal, and the fire chief.

"Girls? Where were you?" Principal Leak asks.

"We- were in the boiler room?" One spoke.

"Why?" Bobby Miller asks.

The girls were glancing around, "Um- because the head cheerleader said- we had to take care of two girls."

"Take care how?" The fire chief asks.

"Uh- lock them in the boiler room and make them suffer." Another said.

RJ overheard that, and then began running in the direction of the school.

"RJ Walker-!" Principal Leak yells.

Then Brad, Barry, Melody, and Jamie ran in as well. They're names were yelled at as well. After the five teens ran into the school, the fire fighters and two EMTs ran in after them.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

Jasmine saw Rachel getting up, Jasmine managed to get one hand free and untied her still tied hand. Rachel noticed Jasmine was free, the two girls noticed the knife. Both running towards it, Rachel shoves Jasmine back and she hit her head off a pipe. Jasmine groans as she rubs her head.

Jack then yells, "Jasmine-! Look out!"

Rachel held the knife and went to stab Jasmine. Jasmine delivered a high kick in Rachel's face, causing Rachel to stumble back but not drop the knife. Jasmine got up quickly and ran to Jack, trying to untie Jack. As this was happening, Rachel ran toward them. Jack went to warn Jasmine, but Rachel was too fast.

The blade slid across the hip side of her right side, Jasmine hissed in pain and Jack punched Rachel with her free hand. Once the two were free, Jack took Jasmine and helped her move to get to the stairs to get out of the boiler room. As the two girls were trying to get to the steps, Rachel wasn't giving up.

She then stabbed the knife in Jack's shoulder. Jack screams so loud.

Rachel glares at them, "You will not escape."

Jack and Jasmine saw the crazed look in Rachel's expression.

Just then the door opened and running down was Melody, she tackled Rachel down. Jasmine and Jack both collapsed from heat exhaustion. RJ caught Jasmine and Brad caught Jack. It was a few minutes with Jamie and Barry helping the firefighters and EMTs that the help arrived.

Jasmine and Jack were taken out first on gurneys, and Rachel was taken out with a gurney but was handcuffed to it.

As the two unconscious girls were being wheeled out, in front of not only the entire student body and teachers but not the media got ahold of the story. RJ was holding onto the gurney that Jasmine was laying on, he looked as the EMT was giving her oxygen.

"Sorry," The medic said, "You can't come."

RJ looks at her, "I'm her boyfriend, please." He said.

The medics look at each other, "Fine."

Brad goes to say something then Mr Cooper came over, "I'm her father."

The medics nod.

Barry turns to his step-dad, "Bobby, they're our friends."

Bobby Miller turns to the principal, "I think everyone should head home,"

Principal Leak nods, "Agreed."

So with that said the rangers all piled into their cars, RJ tossed his keys to Melody who doesn't have a car but can drive. The gang all followed their friends in the ambulance to Clover Hills Hospital.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

Mr Cooper was pacing in the lobby, Jack and Jasmine were taken back. The gang arrived as well to see Mr Cooper pacing with worry and RJ sitting in a chair very concerned.

Jamie walked over, "We called Jenny and told her what happened."

"She's cool with us missing our shift." Melody said.

RJ nods, "Alright."

Brad sits next to RJ, "You told the medics you were Jasmine's boyfriend."

RJ nods.

"Dude, you still care about her." Brad asks.

It was at this moment that the others weren't next to Brad and RJ.

RJ nods, "I think I love her."

Brad looks at his friend.

"What about Jack, Brad? You're so concerned about her." RJ said.

Brad looks at RJ, "I care but- more like a brother way." He said.

Just then rushing into the hospital was Jasmine's mom, Alliah Bhandari. She was dressed ever so conservative. She walked to the front desk, but then out came her father, Savtaj Bhandari, who is a brain surgeon at the hospital. Mr Cooper noticed the Bhandari's coming over.

"Wh- What happened?" Alliah asks.

Mr Cooper shakes his head, "There was a fire alarm that went off and apparently girls took my daughter and your daughter to harm them."

Savtaj got angry, "My Jasmine was targeted! Someone wanted to cause her harm!"

Mr Cooper looks at Savtaj, "Sir, I understand your frustration but let's just keep our minds on our daughters."

Alliah turns to Mr Cooper, "Did the individual get caught?"

Mr Cooper nods, "Thanks to their friends over here, they got the girl who harmed our girls." He said.

Alliah turns to the students sitting down, Savtaj noticed RJ over there and turned away. He did not like RJ and did not want his daughter near him.

Then out comes a nurse, "I have new for both Jasmine Bhandari and Jacqueline Cooper."

The students and three adults walked over to the nurse.

"How are they?" Melody asks.

The nurse glanced at the teens and then Mr Cooper spoke, "They're friends."

The nurse, "Well they both suffered from heat exhaustion from being exposed to the temperature in the boiler room. Jasmine had a small cut on her right lower quadrant which is near her appendix, but luckily no serious damages besides some stitches. Jacqueline did suffer from a stabbing in her left shoulder, the damage is quiet minor but it did harm her deltoid muscle and will have to wear a sling for the next few weeks until it heals."

The adults nods and are relieved, "Thank goodness." Mr Cooper said.

Brad spoke, "Can we- can we see them?"

Alliah glanced to Savtaj, "We can stop by after Jasmine sees her friends."

Savtaj looks at his wife, "Alliah?"

Alliah pulls her husband away to mutter something in Hindu. Whereas one nurse decided to take the teens in the direction of their friend's joint room. However, one nurse stopped Mr Cooper before he went to follow them.

"You are Nathan Cooper, right?" The nurse asks.

Mr Cooper nods, "Yes."

"You are aware that Jack is adopted right?" The nurse asks.

Mr Cooper nods, "We adopted her when she was a baby, but she- she doesn't know."

The nurse nods and takes some notes, "Well this is just apart of the job. We had a case at another hospital where a child was falsely put up for adoption without the birth parents knowing and had been raised by her kidnappers. We just want to make sure you are aware."

Mr Cooper again nods, "I am aware."

The nurse nods and then speaks up, "Do you know the birth parents?"

"The orphanage we adopted her from only had the birth mom's name listed fully and the birth father just by first name." Mr Cooper said.

The nurse nods, "May I have the names please? It would be helpful for her record."

Mr Cooper nods, "The only thing I have from the birth father is that his name is Steven and the name of her birth mother is Michelle Cantrell."

The nurse nods and smiles, "You may see your daughter now." She said.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

The teens arrived in the joint room. Jack had a sling on her left arm and a nasal oxygen mask. Jasmine had a nasal oxygen mask as well, and underneath the blanket she had stitches on her side.

"Hey," Jack smiles.

"Hi, guys." Jasmine said.

RJ went over to Jasmine first, "You two worried us."

Jack frowns, "Sorry."

Jasmine tried to adjust herself but it caused her side to hurt so she winced, "Yeah sorry."

Jamie smiles, "It's okay."

Barry nods, "Yeah how were you suppose to know that Rachel and her clones would attack you."

Jack turns to Jasmine, "Sorry I didn't do more to help."

Jasmine turns to Jack, "You carried me, Jack. You helped save me."

Jack frowns, "Yeah."

Brad held onto her hand, "Rachel can't harm you anymore. She was handcuffed when they got her."

Melody nods, "Yeah you two are safe."

Jack and Jasmine both exchanged smiles.

Then there was a knock on the door, the teens turn to see Jack's dad and Jasmine's parents there.

"Dad," Jack smiled.

"Mama, Papa." Jasmine said.

The teens began to slowly leave, saying their goodbyes to allow the girls to be with their parents. RJ looks at Jasmine, one last time. The two held gazes before RJ left the room. In came their parents. Jack was holding her right hand and telling her she's okay and he's so happy.

Mr Cooper hugs Jack carefully, "You're okay, sweetie."

Alliah hugs Jasmine but is careful not to touch the stitches, "You are alright."

Savtaj looks at his daughter, "Jasmine, never worry us like that again."

Jasmine looks at her dad, "I promise, papa."

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

It was later, Jack and Jasmine took a nap to recover from the exhausting day they went through. Jack rolled herself over to see Jasmine completely asleep, and to also see her mother resting in the chair next to Jasmine's bed. Jack smiled at that, she rolled over to see her father had gone.

The clock said it was five o'clock, she had napped for four hours. She went to move but heard foot steps followed by people talking. Jack pretended to be asleep and just laid there with her eyes closed but could soon realize the people talking was her father with a police officer well at lease she assumed it was a police officer.

"And you are Nathan Cooper," The women spoke.

"How many times do I have to say yes? I would like to be with my daughter." He said.

They were right outside of the room. But Jack could hear all.

"My name is Denise. And I am working a case that relates to your daughter." Denise said.

"My daughter-? What do you want?" Mr Cooper asks.

Jack opened her eyes from inside the room, _'Wha- What is going on?'_

From inside the room, Jack could hear them still talk.

"My employer hired me to look for her long lost granddaughter, and well- you confirmed to the nurse that your daughter is adopted." Denise said.

Jack gasped, _'Wha- Dad please deny it.'_

She heard her father clear his throat, "How did you get a hold of her file?"

"Private investigator." She said, "So she's adopted, correct?"

Mr Cooper sighs, "Yes."

Jack's eyes began to tear up.

Mr Cooper then spoke, "And what does this have to do with your employer?"

Denise just spoke, "My employer wants her biological granddaughter and if we DNA test your daughter and if she shares DNA with my employer, she will be taking your daughter away and returning her to her real family." Denise said.

Mr Cooper then said, "She's my daughter. I've raised her since she was less than a year old." He sounded mad.

Jack laid there and looked at the ceiling with tears sliding down her face, _'I- I'm not a Cooper- What am I?'_

 **(A/N: This is a full of emotions chapter. Rachel attacked Jack and Jasmine. Jasmine and Jack being hurt. RJ confessing to Brad he loves Jasmine. Jack overhearing the ending conversation. It's getting intense.**

 **Also side bar, I had just started college so chapters will take some time. I have two psychology classes this semester, my German, and a history of rock class. I had to quickly add a new class after one was canceled last minute and I didn't want to be considered a part time student. So yeah, don't want to make excuses but its life.**

 **Anyways until next time. -ICrzy)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'd like to go off the record and say, I do not own any rights to Power Rangers. I only own some of the characters and the story itself. I would like to thank decode9, Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, LovingGinger30, and all the other author's who have been so supportive throughout the years to make me a better writer and even push myself.**

 **EPISODE TEN - The Aftereffect  
**

A few days later, early before school started Principal Leak was in his office waiting for the police and the victims of the recent attack as well as their parents to come and talk about what had happened.

Principal Leak looked out the window in his office and sighed. He had to suspend the four cheerleaders who went along with Rachel's demands. After talking to them Principal Leak and the officer working the case had come to the conclusion that the girls were swayed into it.

There was a knock on the door followed by a gentlemen entering the office, "You're Principal Leak? Correct?"

Principal Leak nods, "Yes."

The man looked to be dressed in a black suit and showed his badge, "I am Special Agent Levi McKnight. Your vice principal said it was okay if I asked a few questions."

Principal Leak walked over to his desk and took a seat, "It'll have to be quick I have to talk to the police real soon."

Levi nods, "I understand, sir. I heard about the situation." Levi said.

Principal Leak motions for Levi to sit, "Please sit down and ask me what you need to ask."

Levi pulled out a small notepad, "How well do you know Mr Andrew Morris?"

Principal Leak seemed a bit confused by the question, "He is a brilliant head football and basketball coach. He lead the school a couple of state championships and won the games during his first two years here. There are not a lot of coaches out there who can say that they did that. He is an ambitious man when he came to the school about five years ago. We don't hangout outside of school or anything." Principal Leak said to Levi.

Levi looks at Principal Leak. "Are you aware that he is under investigation for blackmail, extortion, and embezzlement currently?" Levi asks Principal Leak.

This takes a turn as Principal Leak frowns to him. "No I was not aware of any of this. I am expecting other people in a couple of minutes." Principal Leak said to Levi as he is in shock of the new information.

Levi noticed Principal Leak's expression changing, "Do you know of Mr. John McCoy, the headmaster of Walford?" Levi asks Principal Leak.

Principal Leak looks at Levi as he shakes his head. "I do not know him and never met the man in my life. I did hear on the news about the school being closed down on the news." Principal Leak said to Levi. He is in shock by the news as this is getting a bit much.

Levi looks at the principal as the other people walk in the room. There was a Clover Hill police officer, he looked to be in this job for years and also seemed to know Levi. When the officer saw Levi, the older man gave the younger FBI agent a slight glare. Also, entering the room was the parents of Jack and Jasmine and the two girls.

"Are you trying to take over my case, Levi?" A police detective asks Levi as he has experienced with cases being turned over to the federal police agents.

Levi looks at the police detective as he shakes his head. "No this is on a different matter. We are on the same side of the law." Levi said to the detective.

The police detective gives a look to Levi. "That is what you said the last time before the case we were working on before it got turned over to you. We were so close to nabbing a murderer before you took the case over and arrested the guy." The detective said to Levi.

Principal Leak looks at them as he has to get it settled. "That's enough, Levi is here on an entirely different matter, and I will allow him to sit in on this talk. You can stay in the room to get the necessary information about what happened a couple of days ago." Principal Leak said to them.

The parents, Jasmine, and Jack are confused on what is going on. Jasmine and Jack exchanged their looks of confusion. The police detective sighs as he looks at them.

"Fine," the police detective said to them. Levi nods in agreement.

Principal Leak looks at the two girls. "What happened on the day that the fire alarm gotten pulled?" Principal Leak asks the girls.

Alliah looked at her daughter, "Tell him, Jasmine."

Savtaj nods at Jasmine.

Jasmine looks at them as her parents nod to them, "Jack and I were walking to math class. Jack was unusually quiet and have been acting weird. As she told me what was bothering her, we heard the fire alarm going off. We were about to head out with the other students when we were grabbed from behind and being dragged by force to the boiler room. It was Rachel and her clones from the cheerleading squad. In the boiler room, Jack and I were tied up to a pipe close by to the boiler. About a few minutes later, the clones wanted Rachel to stop before someone gotten hurt. Rachel refused by saying that Jack and I gotten in her way ever since we came to her school. I told Rachel that it was not her school, and she slapped me in the face." Jasmine said to them.

Levi looks at the two girls. Jasmine seemed a bit okay now, but still a bit frightened by the whole ordeal.

Jack nods as she agrees with Jasmine, "Yeah Rachel was acting really psychotic during the whole time. She said it is fitting that the freak show new kid and terrorist girl. I defended Jasmine by telling Rachel that she is not a terrorist. Rachel leaned in and whispered something into my ear and said thought you learned your place. Jasmine defend me and said that what ever lies and other crap that got told to me is not true. Rachel slapped Jasmine again. I was going to tell her but she said. Jasmine told me that she is truly my friend and understands about being an outsider. Jasmine said that I am so cool and I didn't gain their friendship out of pity. She said that the friendship helped my transition here. Rachel slapped Jasmine one more time. It is like she didn't want Jasmine to talk at all." Jack said to them.

Jasmine nods as she looks at them, "A few minutes after that the clones left because they could no longer stand the heat in the boiler room. Rachel pulled out a knife on us. It was right then and their we had to defend ourselves and to escape. Rachel really got psychotic. She said that we will not escape. In my mind, it felt like we won't escape with our lives. Jack carried me out of that room. When we saw our friends, Mel tackled Rachel and Jack and I collapsed. RJ and Brad caught us in time before we hit the floor." Jasmine said to them.

Levi nods as he looks at the two girls. He was surprised that the girls were able to get out in the way they did. He recalls from hearing from his sister that there is a new Power Ranger team, but he didn't want to assume that these two girls could be connected, however he didn't seem to be too surprised if they were involved. The same went for their friends, they all managed to get in to protect their friends, they all must care for each other. But something wasn't leaving Levi's thought so he turned to Jack.

"Did anything happen before the incident took place, Jack?" Levi asks Jack.

"Hey, this is my case McKnight!" The officer shouted.

"Mark, please." Principal Leak said.

The officer sat down but still glared.

Levi looks at Jack, "You can tell me, Jack."

Jack nods slowly, "Something did happen the day before the incident."

Jasmine looks at Jack, "Jack? Why didn't you tell us?" She looked worried.

Jack looks at Jasmine with tears in her eyes, "I was afraid she was right."

Mr Cooper hugs his daughter, "Take your time, hun."

Jack nods and then collects herself, " I was about leave my locker to head to homeroom. I was surrounded by Rachel and her clique. Rachel told me that I had to come with her to a room. I said no, and one of the clones said that no is not an option and it is not a request. They took me to a room that Rachel said that I was foolishly turned down to go into." Jack said.

Levi pulled his notepad again, "Can you describe the room for me?"

"The room look like a teenage playroom filled with sport tables, entertainment systems, video games, and other things. Rachel said that the room is soundproof for anyone to hear us. Two of the clones hold me back. Rachel said that my friends has been talking about me behind my back and they didn't really like me." Jack said.

Jasmine was taken back by hearing that. Jasmine reached over to Jack and placed her hand on top of Jack's.

"Plus she said that I was being too close, obsessive, and possessive towards her new boyfriend Brad. Brad told her that he couldn't get away from me, and RJ, James, and Barry were worried for Brad's safety. She even said that Jasmine and Mel were only friends with me out of pity. She said that she will spread a rumor about me if I didn't stay away and avoid from RJ and the others. Rachel punched me in the nose and to my stomach. My nose was bleeding from it. After it was over, they pushed me out from the room. I secretly went to the nurse's office." Jack said to them as she is deeply upset about it as she is crying.

Levi went to say something but Mr Cooper turned to him, "Please give her a moment before you ask her another question. She and her friend have been through a lot." He said.

Levi nods and levels with her, "I know this is hard, Jack. Believe me, I've been there."

Jack looks at him and then wipes her tears away without saying anything.

Jasmine turns to Levi, "Is there anything else you need?"

Levi nods, "Jack, do you know where the room is?" He asks.

Jack nods, "Uh huh."

The police detective looks at Levi. "What? What? Are you taking my witness and victim from my case." The police detective asks Levi.

Levi gives a look to the police detective. "I have evidence that there is another student lounge at Reefside High that is connected to my case. Plus from what it sounds like to me that this lounge here is just like the one in Reefside." Levi said to the police detective.

Principal Leak is stunned as he looks at Jack. "Can you show me where this room is?" Principal Leak asks Jack.

Jack looks at them as she gets encouragement from her dad, "Its okay."

Jasmine held onto her friend's hand and nods, "Yeah."

Surprisingly, both Alliah and Savtaj were agreeing with their daughter and Jack's father.

"Yes follow me," Jack said to them.

The principal, Levi, the police detective, Jasmine, her parents, and Mr. Cooper follows Jack to the door. As the door is opened, everyone walks in the room. In the room, five senior students and a junior are in the room as they are caught being in the room. Two of the students were making out and the other three were playing video games while the junior was doing their school work. Principal Leak is in shock as he does not even know that this is going on here.

"All of you to the office now," Principal Leak said to them.

One of the teen spoke softly, "Busted."

"Damn," Another muttered.

The detective had no clue that there is a lounge like this in the school. Jack hugged her stomach with her arms, looking around nervously. Jasmine was shocked to see this place. She looked around and wondered how long this place has been in her school. Mr Cooper is new to teaching in Clover Hills but never saw this room before. Levi frowns as this is just like the set up of the other lounge at Reefside High.

"Did you not know about this?" Levi asks Principal Leak.

Principal Leak looks at them as he shakes his head. "No, I have no clue where all of this came from." Principal Leak said to them.

They begin to leave the room, Principal Leak told the girls and their parents to head home since they were done with their conversation, including the police officer. Principal Leak and Levi were leaving the room when they both stopped and saw a sign on the wall of the secret room that they just found out about. The sign read, "This room is not to be accessed by students or teachers". As the detective, Jasmine and Jack leaves the school with their parents, Levi grabs his phone to call the prosecutor.

"Principal Leak does not even know about the existence of the lounge at Clover Hill, and there is one in the school. I need a search warrant to cover the entire school campus. I got a gut feeling that there might be more than one on the school campus. We need to look how they got it as well."  
Levi said to the prosecutor.

"That is what Susan told me as well. I will get the papers started," The prosecutor said to Levi.

As the phone call ends, Principal Leak is processing on what he just saw today and taking to the junior that was doing the school work into his office first.

"Why were you in that room in the first place instead of class?" Principal Leak asks the junior.

The junior is one of the smart kids as she is deeply upset about it. The student is crying as she looks at the principal.

"I was forced to do their school work in the lounge. I was first approached by Coach Morris to do it because he knew that their grades were borderline to D Anything below C in a class for an student athlete they had to be benched until the grade is brought up. He approached me about it every single day this week. I told him no and refused to do it. This morning, I was approached by the three guys. They took me to the lounge. They told me if I did not finish their homework for a class in time, they will beat me up and. I had no choice but to do their homework." The junior said to the principal as she is deeply upset about it.

Principal Leak frowns as he is angry about this.

"What else did they threaten you with?" Levi asks the female student.

The female student looks at them as she couldn't say the word. She grabs a piece of paper and wrote the word and hand it to them. Principal Leak looks at the girl.

"Go to the nurse's office to get checked out." Principal Leak said to the female student.

As the school lets out for the day in Reefside and Clover Hill lets out for the day, federal agents swarmed the school as the search warrants go underway. To Levi's and Susan's surprise that there is a lounge in the school and in the football locker room with hot tubs as well.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

The gang was hanging out at the Youth Center, they didn't have to work this morning. Since school was canceled and there wasn't much explanations to most of the students and staff members, many assumed it dealt with the fact of the attack Rachel did at Jack and Jasmine. So when Jack came in with Jasmine,  
the others were so happy.

"Looks like you got the sling off," Jamie said to Jack.

Jack smiles, "Now just stitches."

Melody smiles and hugs Jack, "I'm just glad you're okay," Then goes to hug Jasmine, "Both of you."

RJ looks at Jasmine, "So what happened?"

Jasmine glanced at RJ, "We talked to Principal Leak, a police office, and a FBI agent."

The gang made their way to sit down and were shocked to hear FBI.

"Why?" Jamie asks.

Barry nods, "I mean Rachel was crazy but- did she kill others?"

Jasmine smiles faintly, "No, just a different case." She said.

Jack nods.

"So what ended up happening?" Brad asks.

Jack looks from Jasmine to the others, "Well it seemed that the secret longue the coach made was revealed and now there is going to be a seirous investigation." Jack said.

"Wait? The coach as in?" Jamie was cut off from his thought.

"Coach Morris?" RJ jumped in.

Jasmine and Jack nodded.

Melody turns to RJ and Jamie, "Did you two know about it?"

Jamie shakes his head, "But there were rumors of a secret place where the seniors go to make out."

RJ nods, "We just assumed it was a myth." He said.

Brad nods adding, "Yeah, most of the seniors would brag about it." He said.

Melody made a face, "And yet this is the first we're hearing about it."

Jack made a small smile, "Hey, it's okay." She said.

As the gang of teens socialized together. Just then two kids came over, well they were thirteen and twelve years old. The thirteen year old had shaggy brown hair with blue eyes, fair skin tone, average height and weight, and seemed to share some similarities as RJ. The other one had short brown hair with hazel eyes, fair skin tone, average weight and height, and did share similiar looks with RJ. The thirteen year old was wearing a baseball shirt saying Meadowedge Junior High, blue jeans, and black shoes. The twelve year old was wearing a Voltron red shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes.

"Well," The thirteen year old spoke, "Look what we found, Jase."

The teens turn around to notice the two kids. RJ was a bit shocked.

"Oh wow," RJ said, "Guys, these are my nephews."

"Wait-? Oh sometimes I forget your sister is like thirty." Barry said.

RJ motioned the two to come over, "Guys this is Ryan and Jason," He turns to the kids, "Boys these are my friends; Jasmine, Jamie, Brad, Melody, Jack, and Barry."

Ryan was the eldest, "Yeah mom mentioned you might be here."

Jason looks at his big brother, "Mom said we'll be moving to Clover Hill."

Melody smiles at the boys, "Well then you'll be closer to family."

Ryan groans, "I guess."

Jason had a smile, "I'm just excited to be in the same class with Mabel and Mason." He said.

Brad smiles, "That does sound fun."

Ryan huffs an annoying sighs, "Are they around? We're suppose to be getting them, because Aunt Brooke is taking us to the park."

RJ points toward the tutoring spot, "Over there."

Ryan marches away, leaving Jason to quickly pick up the pace to follow his older brother.

RJ sighs, "I know this is hard for the two of them to move like that, I am just kind of lucky that Steve is six and doesn't care."

"You're nephew is named Steve?" Brad asks.

"Short for Steven," RJ said and then shrugs his shoulders, "He's named after Jared's English professor in Norland. I don't know."

Jack glanced at the kids, "Well if I can handle moving to a new school and making new friends," She turns to her friends and smile, "Then I am positive they can too."

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

At Walker Law Firm, Mr Cooper entered the building. He walked to the waiting room of the Walker Firm, a women asked him why he is there. Mr Cooper asked to speak to Mr Walker, she nods and heads off. Seeing if he was busy, when she returned she allowed him to go into the room.

Richard looks up, "Mr Cooper, what brings you to my office?" Richard asks.

Mr Cooper shakes his head, "Please call me Nathan,"

Richard nods, "Please take a seat."

Nathan sits down and lets out a deep breathe, "I am being threaten of my daughter being taken away from me."

Richard looks at Nathan, "By who exactly?" He asks.

"A Private Investigator and her employer, they want a DNA test on my daughter. If it turns out that she is the employer's biological granddaughter, they will take her away and returned to her real family." Nathan rubs his hands over his face.

Richard pulled out a pen and paper, "Who is the private investigator?" Richard asks.

"The woman's name is Denise," Nathan said.

Richard seemed to recall something, "Is she in her thirties with red hair?" He asks.

Nathan nods, "Yeah how did you know?"

"I am aware of her. She is known to bring dirty scandals to light. She even exposed the bullying scandal at Clover Hill High as a teenager. She chose the wrong way by shooting at a student at Reefside High sixteen years ago." Richard said.

"I want a restraining order against her and the employer from getting Jack's DNA tested." Nathan said.

Richard looks at Nathan, "I can't blame you."

Nathan then adds as he stands, " I want them restrained and no where near my daughter."

Richard stands as well, "I can see what I can do."

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

"So you gonna be out with your friends all day?" Asked an older man in his early to mid thirties.

"Yeah Steven," Spoke Brad over the phone, "Is that cool?"

The man chuckles as he enters his office, "Of course. Just call me when you plan on coming home."

"Will do," Brad said and hung up.

The desk was littered with papers. It just looked like a wind storm went through his office. There was a name tag on the desk saying Steven Pearce. Steven looked basically identical to Brad. Steven then collapsed into his chair and groans. He took off his jacket and began to unbutton the top button on his white button up shirt.

"Unbelievable," Steven said.

His receptionist spoke through the speaker, "Excuse me sir, there is a woman here to see you. She says it is extremely urgent and important."

Steven loosen his tie, "Send her in and hold all of my calls and other visitors."

"Yes sir." the receptionist said.

This women enters the room, "Are you Steven Pearce?" She asks.

Steven looks at her, "Yes what can I do for you?" He asks.

The older women spoke, "My name is Natalie Cantrell, and I am Michelle's mother." Natalie said.

"I can't represent your daughter on the criminal trial." Steven said.

Natalie shakes he head, "That is not what I want to talk to you about. I wanted to talk to you about finding your biological daughter, my biological granddaughter." She said.

"I am listening and plus I am still processing what happened at the ten year high school reunion and your daughter's arrest. Honestly, it was a long time coming." Steven said rubbing the back of his head.

Natalie seemed shocked, "You mean she was arrested at the reunion." She spoke.

He nods, "Yeah everyone was shocked that she gotten exposed like that at the reunion. Plus it turns out that a private investigator got all the evidence needed and turned it over to the police. The PI went undercover as a bartender/DJ to pull it off. The cops came in and arrested your daughter." He said.

"The police told me about it this morning as well. I am still wrapping it around myself. I should have known that she kept something like that from me." She said.

"She kept more than that from me. She lied to me about being pregnant with my child and claimed it was either two other guys. She cheated on me multiple times. She even fooled, tricked, deceived the orphanage and the people that adopted the baby." Steven said then sighed.

"What?" Natalie was shocked.

"The care taker at the orphanage told me that when she gave up the baby, she told them and the adoptive parents that I wanted nothing to do with the baby and to terminate it. She forged my signature on the parental right termination papers to make it look like that I have truly signed the baby away when I actually didn't. I am robbed of raising my child. The people who adopted her does not even know the truth. Plus I am suing the orphanage for damages and asking to get it shut down." He said.

"I want to extend my apology to you for what my daughter did. I can not blame the people that adopted my long lost granddaughter. You should have been the one raising her." Natalie said looking at him.

Steven stands up, "I know I am raising my little brother here in Clover Hill. What about you though?" He asks.

"I do not know how long it will take to find her. Plus with my age and health condition, I probably can't take her in. If something happens to me, I want you to raise her. Plus I am planning to change my will, and I have no other choice but to cut Michelle out from it and pass everything to my biological granddaughter." Natalie said.

Steven nods, "I understand and plus since you know I live in Clover Hill I can help if you need it."

Michelle nods, "I am also living in Clover Hill as well. Maybe we can talk every once in a while. I had hired a private investigator to find her." She said.

"Alright perhaps some day, We will be reunited with her." Steven said.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Natalie said.

 **(A/N: So some interesting stuff is happening in Clover Hill, wonder what will happen? Hm?**

 **Side note yes, KZ and Jared have moved back to Clover Hill not just because RJ is a ranger but for other reasons. The have three kids and their names are Ryan, Jason, and Steven. Like mentioned. All the names of all the Jurassic Squad team's children are in their epilogue like its been before. Now I will explain how each of the Scott boys got their names. Ryan is named after Jared's, Brooke's, and Artie's dad. i.e. Ryan's own grandfather. Jason is named after Jason Lee Scott, no relation. The reasoning for that, is because KZ and Jared both agreed to name their second born after a great person they both knew and the name that they agreed on was Jason. Lastly, just like RJ mentioned Steven is named after an English professor to Jared, this is going to be the guy to help him with his writing career after graduating college.**

 **I've been kind of sick today so I thought since no school since it was the weekend, that I'd work on a new chapter. No harm there. Right now just sore throat, now turning slowly into a headache... Great. Anyways, I plan to work on more chapters soon as I can get to it. Until next time. -ICrzy)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'd like to go off the record and say, I do not own any rights to Power Rangers. I only own some of the characters and the story itself. I would like to thank decode9, Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, LovingGinger30, and all the other author's who have been so supportive throughout the years to make me a better writer and even push myself.**

 **EPISODE ELEVEN - The Children Of The Veterans**

Jason Scott was helping his mom unpack his bedroom. The boxes had some of his clothes and toys in them. Jason smiled and giggled when he pulled out some of his robot toys to begin playing with them. His mother turned to him.

"Jason," His mother smiles, "You can play later, we need to clean this mess."

Jason nods, "Okay mom."

His mom messes with his short brown hair, "I'm going to check on your brothers, Jase. At least finish getting stuff out of this box and then you can play."

Jason's eyes widen, "Yes mommy!" He smiles.

His mom walks out of his room, she walks down the hallway. As she walks down the hallway, she noticed her six year old playing with his blocks by building towers only to knock them down with his toy plane. Steven, the six year old, had red short hair, hazel eyes, and fair skin tone. He was wearing a red and black stripe shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes.

"Hey, Stevie." His mom said.

Steven looks up, "Hi mom."

"Taking a break?" She asks.

Steven nods.

She smiles, "Okay. I'm going to check on Ryan."

Steven frowns, "Ry is mad."

A frown appeared on her face, "I'll talk to him."

Steven nods and goes back to playing. She walks down the hallway, as she opens the door to Ryan's room she sees its a mess. Music was playing loud. Ryan was laying on his bed on his cell phone. His mom just shakes her head at her teenager.

"Gonna unpack these boxes?" She asks.

Ryan doesn't look at her, "No."

She crosses her arms on her chest, "Excuse me?"

Ryan sits up, "What's the point? We'll move again."

She frowns, "Ryan, I know this is hard but-,"

Ryan snaps, "Shut up! You and dad don't get it! I had a life back in Meadowedge and you ripped me from it! I hate you!" He yells.

She walks into his room, "Look I know your angry but you can always visit your friends and you'll make new friends."

He shakes his head, "You don't get it! God!"

She storms over, "That's it," She takes his phone, "You'll get this back when you stop acting like a baby. Your brothers are making the adjustment, so why don't you try? I mean we are closer to grandma and grandpa. We're closer to family. Don't you care?"

Ryan crosses his arms on his chest, "Whatever."

She sighs and walks out, "I want to see these boxes unpacked when your father gets home."

With that said she walked out of his room, leaving the angsty teenager to just flop on his bed and groan.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

In the other Scott house on the other side of Clover Hill, the father was walking downstairs to hear the piano being played. He leaned into the family room to see his fourteen year old daughter playing the piano.

"Donna," He said, "Looks like your lessons are worth it."

Donna had long curly brown hair, brown eyes, fair skin tone, she was average height and weight, and skinny. She was wearing a white white button down shirt, plaid shirt, white high socks, and black dress shoes.

"Yeah, dad." She said.

"Did you just get out of school?" He asks.

Donna nods, "Uh huh, so let me guess you decided not to go to work today?" She eyed him.

Her father laughed, "Ha ha, um well you know just getting inspiration about a new short Alvin and I need for the producers." He said.

Donna stands up to look at her dad, "Why don't you make a short about your high school days. I mean you've said they were the best years before marrying mom." Donna said.

Her father smirks, "You might have a good idea there."

Donna smirks, "Well that's because I got mom's smarts." She said and then went into the kitchen.

Her father walked into the kitchen as well to see his wife washing dishes. Donna was pouring herself a glass of orange juice. He glances at his wife to notice she had saw something outside the backyard that made her make a face.

"Damn it," His wife said.

Donna turns to her mom, "If I can't swear then you can't."

Her mom turns to Donna, "You're fourteen and I am an adult, there is a difference."

Then Donna's dad walked over, "Something wrong, Gwen?" He asks.

"Artie, the two are going to ruin their school uniform." His wife said.

Donna sighs, "I got them."

With that said, the eldest of the Scott family marched outside to the backyard where her two younger siblings were playing. One of her siblings was a boy and the other one was a girl. Her brother is named Trevor and her sister is named Carly. Trevor is ten years old and Carly is eleven. Carly is dressed similar to Donna, whereas Trevor had a white button down, khaki pants, and black shoes. Carly has short brown hair, brown eyes, fair skin, average weight and height, and skinny. Trevor had short brown hair, brown eyes with some gold in it, fair skin tone, average weight and height, and pretty skinny as well.

From inside the happily married couple watched their eldest child lecture her younger siblings about playing in the grass and staining their school uniform.

"Artie," His wife spoke, "Think we made the right choice putting them in private school?"

Her husband smiles, "Donna is student council president and has a 4.0 GPA. Trevor and Carly both are doing well at Thompson Private School."

She nods, "You know Trevor is going to want to go see Jason the second he finds out his favorite cousin is living back in Clover Hill."

Her husband laughs, "This house is going to be filled with more Scotts."

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

In the Ellis house, it was pretty quiet. As the father was planning to leave for a few months for traveling for work, he noticed in another room that his daughters were speaking to each other and by speaking they were signing.

He was lucky to have two beautiful thirteen year old daughters, twins to be exact. One born hearing and the other one was not. But she was born int a family who knew ASL and so does her twin sister. The two are always together all the time.

The twins have short black hair, blue eyes, tan skin tone, average weight and height, and skinny. One was wearing a light blue shirt, black shorts, and black flip flips. The other one was wearing a navy blue shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes.

"Hi girls," He spoke and sighed.

The girls looked up.

"Hi dad," One said.

The other signed, _"Hi dad."_

"So what are you two up to?" He asked and signed.

"Dad can Carrie and I go to the mall with our friends on Friday?" The one spoke and signed.

Carrie watched her sister sign and then looked at her father.

He smiles, "Yes," He said and signed.

Carrie's eyes got wide, _"Thank you,"_ She signs.

Carrie leaves the room to go to the bathroom, so he decides to nudge his hearing daughter.

"Clare," He started, "Promise to look after your sister."

Clare smiles, "I promise dad," She said, "She's my best friend. I won't let her out of my site."

Carrie returned to the room signing, _"When is mom coming home?"_

"She'll be home soon," Their father spoke and sighed, "She's getting dinner." He signed and said.

 _"What's for dinner?"_ Carrie signs.

"Pizza," He said and signed.

Both Clare and Carrie cheered.

Then their father asked and signed, "You two have your homework done?"

The twins exchange looks and then ran off in the direction of their bedrooms. Leaving their father there in the living room laughing slightly.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

It was a few days later, it was a welcoming party for the Scott family. Their friends and family were coming over to the house to welcome the family back to Clover Hill. Ryan was away from the group of people, he was pouting.

He glanced and noticed Jason playing around with Trevor, with Steven and Greg chasing after them. Mabel was with Clare, Carrie, and Carly. The four girls were giggling, Mabel and Carly even know ASL as well to even speak with Carrie. Even Mason is over with them, he enjoys talking with the girls.

Ryan crossed his arms on his chest, he glares.

He felt a nudge, "Why are you pouting?" It was Donna.

Ryan shakes his head, "You wouldn't get it."

Donna gave him a look, "Look you had to move, Ry. It's not the end of the world."

"Yes it is." Ryan said.

"Oh you'll be the new kid. Who cares, Ryan. I've been the new kid before, so has Carly and Trevor. Heck, Clare and Carrie have been the new kids. Think about how hard it was for Carrie and she never once complained about it." Donna said.

Ryan said nothing.

"Look, you technically aren't alone. When you go to school Mason and Mabel will be there. And also, there is all of us." Donna said.

Ryan looks at his cousin.

Donna had a small smirk on her face, "We're family so we're always going to be around."

Ryan glanced from his cousin to everyone there. His grandparents from his mom were there, including his uncle RJ was there. His grandfather on his dad's side were there, and he knew that his grandma on his dad's side wasn't allowed in public because something was wrong with her. He noticed his Aunt Brooke with her husband and six year old daughter. He sees his Uncle Artie and Aunt Gwen talking to his parents. They were laughing and enjoying each others company. He saw his Uncle Omar, even though they aren't related fully sure Omar's brother married his Aunt Brooke. But nevertheless he sees his Uncle Omar with his wife speaking with his Aunt Jenny, even though they're second cousins he calls her aunt, and his Uncle Hunter.

"I guess so," Ryan said.

Donna messes with Ryan's hair, "Nah, I'm just right." She said, "Now come on, kid."

Donna grabs Ryan's arm and drags him over to his family. He hears people talking and then noticed his parents stop talking when they see Donna dragging Ryan over.

"Jared," Ryan hears his mom said.

Ryan looks at his dad and frowns.

Jared looks down at his son, "Ryan, I heard you were giving your mom a hard time today."

Ryan nods, "Yeah."

Jared smirks, "That's to be expected. Being a teenager is a strange experience in life. I know the move has been hard."

Ryan looks at his dad, "But- I shouldn't have yelled."

"That's right you shouldn't have," Jared said, "But that's the past."

He felt his wife nudge him, "And,"

Jared chuckles, "Oh right. Thanks, KZ," He turns back to his son, "Since you yelled at your mom you are grounded but since you apologize you will get a lesser sentence. How about one week no phone?"

Ryan nods, "Seems fair,"

"Oh I wasn't done," Jared smirks, "After the party your room will be cleaned."

Ryan nods and has a small smirk, "Yes, sir."

Jared messed with his son's hair, "Now go and enjoy yourself."

Ryan then walked off to go talk with Mason. As his son walked off and Donna followed afterwards. Jared felt a nudge by his younger brother and sister.

"Ryan is nothing like you," Brooke said.

Jared nods, "I know but it worries me."

"Why big bro?" Artie asks.

"Because I know how to deal with another me," Jared said, "But Ryan is so much his own person, just angsty."

"Don't worry, Jar. Teenagers only get worst. Donna is fourteen and wants to get her drivers license already." Artie said.

KZ sighs, "Oh boy. Something to look forward to."

Then the adults glance over at the sight, the sight of their children. Playing. Talking. Laughing. It was funny, it was like looking at a former part of themselves when they were not much younger than their kids were. To see a reflection of them at that time.

RJ stood there looking at his family and smiled.

"This is what we protected, RJ." Jared told him.

RJ looks at his brother-in-law.

"We protected the next generation of heroes and the city. I am glad you are the leader." Jared said.

"Really?" RJ asks.

Jared placed a hand on RJ's shoulder, "Yes. You are a different leader than I am, but your team respects you and you care about them." Jared said.

RJ nods, "I do. I- When Jasmine and Jack were taken I- I was so- worried."

Jared nods and looks at him, "I'm not gonna lie. Things are not going to be easy but things won't always be that bad. Being a ranger might not even be black and white, so just promise you'll lead with your heart." He said.

RJ nods with a smile, "I promise, Jared."

 **(A/N: So I decided to make a small filler just focusing on the children of the former rangers. Just a small filler where it just shows a small glimpse into their life. Like they will be seen here and there in the series but I thought I'd get the other kids out there in the universe since we've met Jenny's and Hunter's kids and last chapter we met Jared's and KZ's kids.**

 **I wanted to show Artie's and Gwen's kids as well as Omar's and Violet's kids. I think that they are interesting kids. Mostly when Donna kind of said to her dad about his high school days, does Donna know the truth about her dad and mom being Power Rangers or did she just hear so many stories of her parents high school days?**

 **Next chapter the rangers will talk about the two part Music Force chapter where Noelle came to Clover Hill, if you haven't read it yet check it out by the LovingGinger30.**

 **Side note, was kind of sick for the second weekend in a row. So I decided to write this chapter not to mention mad at myself for leaving my notebook for one of my classes in my boyfriend's car and he's like an hour and a half away, maybe slightly shorter but yeah. So in the weekend I'll be studying and trying to get better, since Tuesday I'll be celebrating my 21st birthday with my family, my sister will be coming up, and my boyfriend will be over. Anyways, note over. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. -ICrzy)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'd like to go off the record and say, I do not own any rights to Power Rangers. I only own some of the characters and the story itself. I would like to thank decode9, Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, LovingGinger30, and all the other author's who have been so supportive throughout the years to make me a better writer and even push myself.**

 **EPISODE TWELVE - Follow Your Dream  
**

Football practice ended, Brad and Jamie were leaving the boy's locker room. Jamie noticed his father hanging around his truck. Brad gave Jamie a look, but Jamie shakes his head in a way to tell him to go on without him. Jamie's dad just looked like an older version of Jamie. However, you can just see the age in his face.

"Dad," Jamie said as he held his football bag on his shoulders, "Thought you'd be at work."

His father, Allen, did not seem to be happy.

"What is this that I hear that your coach is no longer the coach? He was fired! And possibly facing jail time?" Allen yells.

Jamie sighs, "Yeah but the assistant coach is filling in for the time being."

"Jamie, if you want to be the best we can't allow things like this to suffer your future." Allen said.

Jamie held onto the bag's strap tightly, "I- I know."

Allen walked over and placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "Now time to go home."

"Dad," Jamie said, "I have work."

Allen shakes his head, "I told you to quit that job."

Jamie looks at his dad, "But this- it's fun. Hanging with my friends and it feels great earning money for myself."

Allen glares, "With that tone you sound just like Matt. Is that what you want? To become a failure like him? A disappointment?"

Jamie looks down, "No sir."

Allen then forcefully shoves his son forward, "Then you will go to that job and tell them you're quitting."

Jamie kept his head down, "Yes sir."

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

At the Youth Center the teens were working. RJ was instead of his the kitchen today, he was cleaning the tables in the dinning area of the Youth Center. Brad was also out of the kitchen cleaning the tables. In the kitchen was Barry, Jack and Melody. Jasmine was handling the cash register, but it wasn't crazy.

"Brad," RJ spoke up, "Where is Jamie? You guys finished practice about fifteen minutes ago."

Brad shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know. When we got out his dad was there."

RJ sighs, "Damn."

Brad nods, "Yeah."

The two boys have know Jamie for a long time so they knew the issue with their friend's dad. Jasmine had overheard this, as well as the others in the kitchen stepping out, since it was busy.

"What is going on with Jamie?" Melody asks.

"And what about his dad?" Jasmine asks.

RJ looks at his friends, "I don't know if we should be telling you guys about his personal life." He said.

Barry has a frown, "If it is going to mess with the team I think we should know." Barry said.

RJ and Brad exchanged looks before saying anything, in came Jamie. He had his head down and then saw his friends and opened up with a small smile on his face. The others didn't buy it though, instead they walked over with concern written all over their face.

"Jamie," Jack started, "What's going on?"

Jamie shakes his head, "Nothing- um I just need to speak to Jenny and Hunter."

RJ looks at his friend, "They're in the back."

Jamie smiles, "Thanks,"

The gang watched their friend walk off to the back room. RJ and Brad exchanged looks and shake their heads.

"What's going on?" Melody asks looking in the direction Jamie walked in.

"His dad probably made him do it," Brad said, "He is always controlling his life."

RJ nods, "It was a matter of time before he told Jamie to quit."

The others turned to RJ and Brad.

"What?" Jasmine asks.

"Jamie is quitting?" Barry asks.

Brad sighs, "His dad is pretty controlling and lives through his sons." Brad said.

RJ nods, "But something happened leading his dad to disown his eldest son and put so much pressure into Jamie to play football." RJ said.

Jack frowns, "Does he- even like football?"

The two shakes their heads.

The others stood in silence. Then the back door open, Jamie shakes hands with Jenny and Hunter and then he walked out without saying a single word to his friends. RJ and Brad look at Jamie and frown. As Jamie exit the Youth Center, Jenny and Hunter walked over.

"Wha- What happened?" Jack asks.

Hunter sighs and shakes his head, "Jamie quit."

"Quit? Like just the Youth Center?" Barry asks.

Jenny sighs and shakes her head, "And he quit being a Power Ranger."

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

Jamie was walking home. He had his hands in his pant pockets and his head down looking at the side walk. He was angry at himself, he quit. He hates quitting, but his dad told him to do so. As Jamie turned a corner to keep walking he bumped into someone.

Jamie looked up to notice he knocked down a fourteen year old girl. She had long curly brown hair, brown eyes, fair skin tone, average weight and height, and skinny. She was wearing a white tank top, black shorts, and white high top converses.

"Ops, sorry." Jamie said.

She sees he offered a hand to help her up, "Thanks. It's okay."

Jamie looks at her, "I'm so sorry."

She smiles and dusts off the dirt from her pants, "It looked like something was bothering you."

Jamie shakes his head, "It's nothing."

She made a face, "Alright."

Jamie looks at her, "Well again sorry about that uh-," He realized he didn't know her name.

She smiles at him, "It's Donna, Donna Scott." She said at him.

Jamie nods, "Oh and I'm Jamie Banks." He said.

Donna looks at him, "Not to sound rude but something seems to be bothering you. Is it a girlfriend or something?" She asks.

Jamie shakes his head, "No. Not a girlfriend."

Jamie began to walk, but was surprised to see Donna following him.

"Really? A cute guy like you doesn't have a girlfriend?" Donna asks.

Jamie looks at her, "Why haven't I seen you at school? You're what a freshmen?" He asks.

Donna smirks, "Private school." She said.

Jamie nods, "Ah. I see."

Donna grabs his arm, "Come on, Jamie. Let's go chat and maybe I can help your issue." She began to drag him away.

Jamie tries to protest, "Whoa- Whoa! Hold on-!"

But it was too late, Donna was dragging Jamie off. Jamie noticed that people looked over but didn't seem to say anything. To anyone, this looked like a young couple on a date or something. Jamie just allowed Donna to drag him down the sidewalk, completely forgetting to go home like he promised his dad.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

At the Youth Center the gang stood in shocked hearing that.

"He quit all together?" RJ spoke.

Jenny nods.

"We told him to hold onto the morpher in case he changed his mind." Hunter said.

Jack turns to Brad and RJ, "What kind of dad makes someone quit something they love?"

Brad looks at Jack, "You clearly haven't met Mr Banks."

Barry looks at Brad, "You mentioned that his dad is controlling and lives through his life,"

"But there is more. Isn't there, RJ?" Jasmine asks.

The gang saw RJ and Brad exchange looks and then sigh.

"When Jamie was ten his mom passed away," RJ said, "Jamie was so close to his mom. I remember when we were kids that when I'd go over I'd find Jamie cooking with his mom. I never saw him so happy than in the kitchen cooking."

Brad nods, "But when his mom passed away his dad didn't know how to handle. So his dad pushed Jamie's older brother to become the best football player ever. Apparently Jamie's dad was a linebacker back in high school but suffered a bad injury that prevented him from ever playing again. So he wanted his boys to be better than him."

RJ then adds, "His big brother Matt made it to college with a football scholarship but- he got hurt really bad and decided to quit football to do something he always wanted to do. Which in return Mr Banks just disowned Matt as his son. So then all the pressure to do better went to Jamie."

Melody frowns, "That's awful."

"Jamie should do what he wants." Jack said.

RJ shakes his head, "Jamie doesn't step out of line with his father. He wants his father to accept him and if that means forgoing his dream he'll do it." RJ said.

The rangers frowned.

"I'm sorry," Jack said, "I can't believe it. Jamie is our friend and we need to let him know we will be there for him."

Jasmine nods agreeing, "We should go find him and tell him he doesn't need to give up on his dream."

Melody nods.

Barry nods as well, "Jamie would do the same if it were us."

RJ and Brad exchanged looks and nod.

Jenny spoke, "Go. We have the Youth Center covered."

And with that said, the rangers took off running out of the building.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

Donna and Jamie were sitting on a bench. Jamie had told Donna everything, he was surprised he just revealed everything to her. Donna placed a hand on his knee when he stopped speaking, Jamie looked at her with shock in his eyes.

"If you want to quit football then you should," Donna said, "Your dad should understand."

Jamie stands up, "I can't! I can't do that!"

Donna looks at him, "Why not? Why can't you be happy?" She asks.

Jamie ran his hands through his hair, "Because I'm- I'm his son and I am suppose to do what he tells me."

Donna stands up, "Jamie he is taking advantage of you. What kind of father forces someone to do something they don't want to do? He's being a bully." Donna said.

"You don't know him!" Jamie yells.

There was a moment of silence between the two.

Donna sits down and sighs, "You're right. And I barely know you, but I still care because you shouldn't waste your talents on something that isn't what you want. Believe me, I know what it's like to pretend to be someone I'm not."

Jamie looks at her.

"I use to go to public school," Donna said, "I use to live in Norland for a while and went to Indian Creek High. Back then I had a lot of friends, but none of them were truly my friends because they only used me for my brains. They made me do their homework and talked down to me. It wasn't until I started going to the private school I felt like myself. I gained real friends and began to fit in. Hell, my own parents were happy to see I picked up on my old hobbies before those bullies brought me down." Donna said.

Jamie looks at her.

Donna stands back up, "You need to stand up for yourself." She said.

Jamie frowns, "But he'll hate me."

Donna held onto his hand, "He'll learn to forgive you."

Jamie looked at her and then there was an explosion. The two were startled. Standing in front of Jamie and Donna was Lotor, the evil villain simirked at the two and grabbed his sword. Jamie grabbed a hold of Donna and tackled her to the ground. There were sparks and small explosions from that.

Jamie glanced at Donna, "You okay?" He asks.

Donna glanced from Jamie to Lotor, "Ye- Yeah."

Jamie sees Lotor coming near them, "Well look what I stumbled on." Lotor said.

Jamie pushed Donna behind him, "Donna you need to get somewhere safe."

Donna looked at him confused, "What about you?"

Jamie turned to her, "I'll be fine." He said.

Donna sees Lotor about to slash at them, while Jamie wasn't paying attention. Donna pulled Jamie back to avoid the blade and then Jamie was a bit shocked by Donna, she did a high kick at Lotor. It didn't do much but send the dinosaur human hybrid back a bit.

Lotor went to charge at the two of them, but then there was the sound of a blade colliding with that blade that stopped it from hitting the two. Standing in front of the two was a person in a black suit. It was the Black Ranger protecting them.

Jamie turns to Donna, "Get out of here."

Donna nods slowly and takes off running.

Jamie watched as his friend, Brad, shoves the villain back. RJ and Jasmine came in next slashing their blade at the beast. Jack and Barry were running in next, then Jamie saw Melody knelt down next to him. He saw his friends all in their ranger suits fighting to protect him.

"You okay?" Melody asks.

Jamie stands up and nods, "Ye- Yeah."

Melody rolls up part of Jamie's sleeve, "You're not just a son. You're a Power Ranger."

Jamie looks at the pink helmet, "Mel?"

"You get to make your own legacy. You're parents cannot define you." She said.

Jamie looks at his yellow morpher and then a small smile escaped his mouth.

"Jurassic Surge! Power Rangers!" Jamie yelled.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

After Jamie had morphed he held onto his sword and looked at his teammate in pink, then the two charged in to fight. Brad, RJ, and Jasmine were surrounding him on the left whereas Jack and Barry were on the right. Now Jamie and Melody were in front of Lotor.

"Time for you to fall, Lotor!" Jamie yells.

Lotor chuckles, "I'd like to see you try."

As Lotor swiftly charged at the rangers, he knocked Barry and Jack back, but then managed to get back up. Melody blocked Lotor's sword, but she was punched in the face by the villain. RJ and Jasmine ran in next, RJ swinging his blade at Lotor, Jasmine blocking Lotor's blade. However, Lotor managed to dodge it and tackle the two to the ground. Brad blocked Lotor's blow to destroy them.

Then Jamie ran in, "You leave them alone!"

As Jamie ran over, his sword began to glow yellow and as he slashed his sword at the arm Lotor held his sword, Jamie ended up cutting off Lotor's right arm. Lotor screamed in utter pain. The rangers stood in shock. Lotor cradled his arm.

"You win this time," Lotor said and then he vanished.

The rangers stood in their suits for a moment and then powered down. Jamie stood in shock of what just happened.

"Jamie," RJ said, "You can't walk away from this."

Jamie looks at his friend, "But my dad-,"

RJ shakes his head, "Your dad is an ass!"

Jasmine turns to RJ, "RJ,"

RJ turns from Jasmine to Jamie, "It's true. Your dad doesn't care about what you want but what he wants."

Jamie stood there in shock and then nods, "But- he's all I have left. My mom is gone and Matt doesn't talk to me anymore." He said.

Jack walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, "That isn't true. You have us."

Barry nods, "Of course. We're all here for you." He said.

Melody nods with a smile.

Then they hear, "I'd listen to your friends if I were you."

They all turn to see Donna, Jamie was partly happy to see she was okay. He had a smile on his face seeing her. Donna had a smile on her face then turned to see who one of his friends were and a smirk appeared on her face, which led her to walk in front of RJ.

"Uncle RJ," Donna smirks.

"Uncle?" The rangers were confused.

RJ sighs, "This is my niece. Her father is my brother-in-law's younger brother."

Jack looks at RJ, "Jeez I feel like you're related to everyone." She said.

Barry nods, "I couldn't agree more." He said.

Donna looks at each of the teen's watches on their wrist, each one color. A small smile appeared on her face, leaving an annoyed expression on RJ's face.

"So it looks like being a Power Ranger is in the family, huh." Donna said.

Everyone was again shocked.

"What-? How?" RJ asks.

Donna crossed her arms on her chest, "Uh- Uncle Jared's first book. It was basically saying, _'I'm a Power Ranger,'_ besides I found mom and dad's morphers when I was eleven." Donna said.

Jasmine looks at Donna, "And you're not-."

Donna turns to Jasmine, "I can keep a secret." She said.

The teens felt better, well all besides Jamie.

"Can you guys come with me to my house to tell my dad everything." Jamie said.

Everyone nods.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

At the Banks household. Allen stepped outside to see a car pull up, and stepping out was his son and seven teens. Allen crossed his arms on his chest and looked a bit annoyed looking at this.

"Jamie, what did I tell you? To be home after you quit that stupid job." Allen said.

Jamie looks at his dad, "Dad, I'm not quitting."

"Excuse me," Allen said, "I told you to quit and you will quit."

Jamie shakes his head, "I'm quitting but not the job. I'm quitting football." He said.

Allen's eyes widen, "What! Are you wanting to become a failure like Matt! You want to ruin your future!"

Jamie shakes his head, "I'm not going to be a failure. I want my own future and not one run by you."

Allen opens the door, "Then get your shit and get out of my house! No son of mine will behave this way." Allen said.

Jamie turns to Brad and Barry, the two guys follow him inside the house to gather his things. RJ stood at the car with his arms crossed across his chest, he wanted to charge forward when he say Allen shove Jamie forward into the house. But he felt Donna grab him to hold him still.

"Don't make things worst," Donna spoke softly.

The remaining teens stood outside with Allen, as the three got Jamie's things. Once all of Jamie's stuff was removed from his bedroom and put in the car, Allen began to walk toward the house.

"Now get off my property before I call the cops," Allen said and shut the door.

Once the door shut, Jamie felt anxiety that he probably shouldn't have done that. The teens piled into the car and began to drive off. Brad driving the car, Jamie in the passenger seat, and everyone else was in the back seats. Jamie was looking out the window in fear.

"Where am I going to go now?" Jamie asks.

Jack frowns. She couldn't house him, her place only had enough space for her and her dad. Jasmine frowns as well. Jasmine only has two bedrooms, and she doubts her father would be okay with a boy moving in who wasn't family. Barry knew there might be enough room to squeeze Jamie in his house, but he knew his mom probably wouldn't be okay enough with it. Brad only has enough room for him and his brother, he never needed a lot of space so now he was feeling guilty he couldn't house his friend.

"You could always stay with me." RJ suggested.

Then Donna spoke up, "RJ, I don't think you have enough room for Jamie."

It's true, after RJ was born his parents moved out from the huge house and got a house that was smaller since they didn't need all that space. RJ mentally swore at himself that he couldn't help Jamie out.

Donna then said, "You can always come to my place. We have enough space."

"I don't want to be a burden." Jamie said.

Donna looks at Brad, "Drive to 4465 Narrow Ways."

Brad nods.

The drive to that address was in silence. Upon reaching the address, they were shocked besides RJ to see Donna lived in a gated community. When they reached the guard keeping people who shouldn't be there out, they were stopped by him. Donna unbelted her seat belt and leaned next to Brad.

"Hi Manny," She smiled, "These are some friends."

Manny the guard nods, "Alright Miss Scott."

Donna rolls her eyes, "I keep telling you to call me Donna,"

The gate opens the the car continues to drive. They drive around until they stop at a two story house. Brad parks the car and the teens all get out. Opening the door was Donna's mom, she was a bit confused on who was in the car but then seemed more confused on why all the teens were there.

"Donna," Her mom said, "What is going on?"

Donna walks over, "Is dad here?" She asks.

Her mom nods.

"We need to talk." Donna said and motioned for the teens to follow her inside.

Upon reaching inside, Donna finds her father watching TV. Donna noticed her siblings in the living room as well, she motioned for them to go upstairs, which gained her father's attention. That is when he saw RJ and his friends.

"RJ?" He spoke.

"Hey, Artie." RJ said.

"Gwen, what is going on?" Artie asks.

His wife Gwen shakes her head, "I don't know."

So Donna explained the entire situation to her parents. Explaining how Jamie's dad just kicked him out and didn't want him around. During this, Arite couldn't help but look at the sad boy. Arite stands up and walks over to the sadden boy.

"Our house is your house." He said.

Jamie looks at Artie, "Mr Scott, I don't want to put you out." Jamie said.

"Nonsense, and its Artie." Arite said, "Besides kid, I've been where you were. My own mom kicked me out and forced me to move in with my biological father's."

Jamie looks at Artie, "Really?"

Arite nods, "Really."

Brad motioned to the car, "Well all his stuff is in my car."

Artie nods, "Boys go get his stuff."

RJ and Brad groan and Barry followed behind them.

Gwen sighs, "I'll go help them."

Gwen followed after the boys. As did the girls.

Donna turns to her dad, "Want me to go check on the guest room?"

Artie nods, "Yeah. Make sure the younger ones haven't destroyed it."

Donna nods.

Artie placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder, "This isn't your fault. There is nothing wrong with you. Give it some time, and eventually your dad will realize what he did was stupid." Artie said.

Jamie nods and frowns, "But- he cut off all ties to my brother, he'll do the same for me."

Artie shakes his head, "Sh, it's not your fault, kiddo."

Then Artie was shocked to be hugged by Jamie. Artie held onto Jamie as Jamie began to cry. Donna walked down the stairs to tell him how the room was fine, but stopped to see Artie comforting Jamie. Donna slowly walked back up the stairs to give the two a moment.

"It's gonna be okay," Artie said, "I promise."

 **(A/N: This has to be one of my new favorite chapters I've written for this series. I wanted to do a Jamie centered one for a while given his background, but every draft I had I kind of hated it. Then this one came along and I loved it. I never had a character be removed from their house on screen in a sense and finding a new place to live. And I felt having Jamie move in with Artie would be great.** **Like Artie can be there and also Jamie can re-find himself again.**

 **Also what do you guys think of Donna? I kind of like having her around, she seems to bring something different into the story. I'm not going to have her a main focus but I will have her around seeing as Jamie now lives with her.**

 **I know I said the next chapter was going to deal with the two part Music Force chapter, but I wanted to write a chapter about a character who hasn't had nearly as much development as the others. So that one was taking halt and then the next one, I PROMISE, will pick up where that two parter would have ended. Having the characters talk about it and what not. Until next time. -ICrzy)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'd like to go off the record and say, I do not own any rights to Power Rangers. I only own some of the characters and the story itself. I would like to thank decode9, Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, LovingGinger30, and all the other author's who have been so supportive throughout the years to make me a better writer and even push myself.**

 **EPISODE THIRTEEN - What Happens Next  
**

"Did you hear what happened with Noelle?" Melody asks.

The gang were sitting at a table at the Youth Center, they weren't working but instead just hanging out.

"Yeah," Jack said, "Didn't you visit her, RJ?"

RJ nods, "Yeah. She'll be okay."

Jasmine frowns, "But still being kidnapped like that-," Her voice trailed off.

Barry placed a hand on her shoulder, "Jasmine?"

Jasmine snapped out of it, "Never mind um- so she was fine?"

RJ nods but gave Jasmine a concerned look, "Yeah even Jared and Corey came by to talk to her."

"Jared as in your brother-in-law?" Jamie asks.

RJ nods, "The only Jared I know."

Brad then spoke up, "I was named after him,"

Everyone looks at him.

"Okay that is a weird way to drop something like that, Brad." Melody said.

"You are?" Jack asks.

Brad nods, "Yeah apparently the day I was born my mom saw on the news about when Corey was kidnapped and how Jared and his brother came in to help Corey and his brother." Brad said.

Barry nods remembering it, "Oh yeah, I remember growing up my mom never letting me out of her sight because of that. It left a lot of parents paranoid."

Jack looks at the others a bit confused, "What happened?"

Melody then said, "Well before all of us were born there was a prior Jurassic Surge team but were called Jurassic Squad and there was a prior Music Force team but they kept the same name. Anyways, the leader of the original team was kidnapped by his half-brother's dad and the two boy's mom. Later the brother was kept against his will and there was a huge man hunt for these two boys. One day two high school students, former Power Rangers, found the missing boys and managed to get them away from their captors." She said.

"Really?" Jack asks.

Melody nods, "Yeah, Jared Scott and Artie Scott." She said.

Barry looks at Melody, "How do you know all of this, Mel?" He asks.

Melody giggles, "I just do." She said.

RJ noticed everyone's drinks are empty, "Want a refill?"

The gang nods.

"I'll get it," Brad said.

Jack also stands, "Me too."

Jack and Brad walked up to the drink counter and ordered some refills from one of the pair time help. Brad ordered the refills and as this was happening, Brad glanced at Jack noticing some worry on her face.

"Everything okay?" Brad asks.

Jack nods, "Just a lot going on,"

Brad nods thinking about it, "Yeah I mean its crazy about what happened to Noelle. Being kept captive like that-," He paused remembering what happened to Jack and Jasmine.

Jack looked at him.

"Ops, sorry." Brad said.

Jack shakes her head, "No its okay."

"How are you doing? With all of that, I mean?" He asks.

Jack leans against the counter, "One day at a time. I'm just tired of being a target." She said.

Brad put his hand on her shoulder, "Hey as long as we're here we won't let that happen again." He said.

Jack turned to Brad and had a small smile appear on her face, "Thanks for saying that." She said.

Brad grins, "What are friends for." He said.

The drinks were brought over on two trays, Jack grabbed one and Brad grabbed the other one. As the two walked back over to the table, Brad couldn't help but look at Jack.

 _'Now thinking about it. Jack looks so familiar,'_ Brad thought, _'Do I know her mom or something?'_

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

It was a bit later, the gang began to head out. Brad offered a ride for Jack home, she took the offer. Jamie was picked up by Artie who had Donna and the two younger kids in the backseat. Melody was picked up by her mom, which was like normal. Barry was heading to a cafe where his dad does sing at. Which left Jasmine and RJ both walking home.

"Your parents letting you walk home?" RJ asks.

Jasmine looks at him as they both walked, "After the- well Rachel thing my parents want to give me some space." She said.

RJ frowns, "Are you okay?" He asks.

Jasmine nods, "Of course I am." She said.

RJ kept his frown, "I know a lot happened. You and Jack both have been pretty quiet about what happened that day." He said.

Jasmine stops walking, "What is there to say? I was tied up to a pipe in a freaking hot room with a crazy person with a knife!" She yelled.

RJ didn't say anything.

"It's one thing for someone to call me a terrorist, to harass me for my belief. But this- this just makes me-," Her voice trailed off.

"Makes you what?" RJ asks.

Jasmine sighs, "My dad brought up sending me to another school. This- was too much." She said.

RJ steps over to her, "Jasmine, no."

Jasmine frowns.

RJ stepped forward to her, "Look, Jasmine, I know things have been hard and none of this should've happened." RJ said and he reached to hold her hands.

Jasmine looked from her hands to his eyes.

"We won't let that happen to you or Jack again, I promise." RJ said.

Jasmine saw the truth in his voice and in his eyes, "Okay."

"Okay," RJ said, "Okay to staying?"

Jasmine nods with a smile on her face, "Yeah,"

RJ smiles as well, "Well okay then,"

Jasmine sees the leader blush slightly as he let's go of her hands, Jasmine kept her smile on her face as the two begin to continue to walk.

Jasmine looks at him, "Wanna walk me home?" She asks.

RJ nods, "Sure."

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

Jack was in her bedroom later that evening. She was laying on her bed just thinking about stuff. She was thinking about her mom, how her mom hasn't tried to get in contact with her.

"Did she not really like me?" Jack asked herself.

She stared at her ceiling and frowned.

"Is it because I am not really her daughter," Jack rolled over on her bed and sighed.

She just couldn't help but think things are changing so much. Her and Jasmine being in the hospital opened the doors further in Jack's life. She never thought she was adopted, she just assumed she got a recessive gene from her parents, but now thinking about it she always felt a bit off around them.

"Dad told me my birth parents name- well minus the full name of my father," Jack stared at the ceiling, "I- I am not really too interested in finding them but,"

She thought about it as she rolled back on her back on her bed.

"Is it possible," Jack thought to herself, "Brad's big brother is name Steven. Or is it just a random chance?"

Jack shakes her head thinking about that stuff was giving herself a headache.

"Jack," She heard a voice from another room, "Dinner!"

Jack sat up, "Coming dad!"

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

It was the middle of the night at the Scott home, Jamie walked down the stairs and found himself in the kitchen but he wasn't alone. He saw Donna was up as well, which she noticed him.

"Want some ice cream?" She asks.

Jamie nods, "Yeah."

Donna reached into the freezer and pulled out a container of rocky road ice cream, "This good?"

Jamie smiles, "That's my favorite,"

Donna raised her eyebrow, "Well then we share that in common."

Jamie watched the girl grab two spoons, she handed him on and she then dug into the ice cream in the container. Jamie stared from the ice cream to the spoon in his hand and then back to Donna.

"So why are you up?" Jamie asks.

Donna was in bite for her second spoon of ice cream, "Uh- well I was studying for my history test earlier, kind of stressed about it." She said.

Jamie puts his spoon in the ice cream, "I think you'll be fine. You're pretty smart, Donna." He said.

Donna smiles at him, "Thanks," She paused and then looked at him, "So why are you up?" She asks.

Jamie sighs, "Just couldn't sleep."

Donna frowns, "That's understandable," She said and reached over to touch his hand, "You've been through a lot." She said.

Jamie looks at her, "I guess."

Donna looked from the ice cream to Jamie, "Have you tried calling your dad?"

Jamie shakes his head, "He blocked my number."

Donna frowns at that comment but then said, "It's his lost."

Jamie looks at her, "But he's my dad," Jamie said.

Donna looks at him, "Yeah but clearly he doesn't see how great you are. Uncle RJ mentioned you are a great cook." She said.

Jamie smirks, "Hearing you call RJ 'uncle' is still weird," He then added, "Yeah I cook. I cook well."

Donna leaned on the counter and smiled at him, "Well maybe you can prove it to me."

Jamie snickers, "I heard from your mom that you are amazing on the piano." He said.

Donna nods, "Those rumors are true." She smiles.

Jamie looks at her, "Well maybe you can show me your skill." He said.

Donna smiles at that comment, "Alright, Jamie."

Standing in the shadows on the steps was Artie Scott, he overheard his daughter and Jamie talking. A smile appeared on the older man's face. He shakes his head and then heads up the stairs without making a sound.

 **(A/N: This filler chapter is going to lead into the upcoming special that is coming soon in Music Force Next Generation. Look forward to that when LovingGinger30 post it. Also I am going to throw it out there, please support LovingGinger30 and Decode9, these two are apart of not only this series being in the same universe but their work is amazing!**

 **Next chapter will take place after the special that is coming soon on LovingGinger30's page, so again please read that or you will be lost in the new chapter.**

 **Also, my birthday was three days ago! So yeah happy late birthday to me, I'm not 21 and yeah. Been pretty consumed in my studies, literally had my first exam for my psychology class yesterday and I have another one for my other psychology class in two weeks. It's not too stressful yet, I've been trying to find balance and I think I am doing a better job.**

 **Anyways, until next time. -ICrzy)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'd like to go off the record and say, I do not own any rights to Power Rangers. I only own some of the characters and the story itself. I would like to thank decode9, Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, LovingGinger30, and all the other author's who have been so supportive throughout the years to make me a better writer and even push myself.**

 **EPISODE FOURTEEN - Back To Normal  
**

Jack entered the school after what had happened, and the students around Clover Hill is giving her looks. Speaking in utter mutters and exchanging concerning glances. Jack bit her lip and kept her head down. That is until she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders.

She looks up, "Guys?"

It was Melody's arm around her shoulders, "We're here for you."

Jasmine nods while smiling, "We're your friends."

Brad nods at her, "We stay by our friends." He said.

Jack froze in shock then formed a smile, "Thanks."

As the gang then went from talking to walking down the hallway. People were still looking, RJ and Jamie turned glares at them to get them to shut up. As others were giving concerned or disgusted looks Jasmine and Barry jumped in their faces to shut them down. As some were by her locker talking bad about Jack, Melody and Brad dealt with them.

This shocks Jack as she watches her friends stand up for her. She smiles softly.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

Mr Cooper was in his classroom during lunch. Someone had arrived at his classroom door, because Mr Cooper jumped when he heard someone knock on the door frame. He turns around and standing there was none other than Steven Pearce.

"So," Steven said, "You called me for a reason."

Mr Cooper nods, "You are aware of the DNA test."

Steven nods, "I didn't want to get involved at the moment," Steven sighs, "She's been through so much."

Mr Cooper leans against his desk, "I know. I want her to meet you, Steven. I mean she agreed at Legacy Hills Memorial Hospital to have the DNA test." He spoke.

Steven looks at Mr Cooper, "This can't be easy."

"Neither can it be for you." Mr Cooper spoke.

Steven frowns, "I want to meet her, but now seems like it'll be too much for her." He said.

Mr Cooper nods, "I understand. I just wanted you to know in person, Steven. I wouldn't mind if you want to be involved in Jack's life." Mr Cooper said.

Steven looks at Mr Cooper, "Thank you."

With that Steven left the classroom. Mr Cooper collapsed into his chair and let out a deep breathe.

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _At the hospital in Legacy Hills, Mr Cooper sat by his daughter hospital bed. He looks at his sleeping daughter with concern written all over his face. He turned away from his daughter when a nurse came in. She was checking up on Jack's temperature and other stuff to note down._

 _Jack started to stir, "D- Dad?"_

 _Mr Cooper moved over, "Hun, hey."_

 _Jack smiled slightly, "Hi,"_

 _The nurse then looks at Jack, "How are you feeling, Jack?"_

 _Jack turned to the nurse, "Eh- a little sore." She said._

 _The nurse smiles, "Well the doctor is saying about releasing you today."_

 _Jack smiles then frowns._

 _Mr Cooper looks at his daughter, "What sweetie?"_

 _Jack looks at her dad, "I want to take the DNA test." She said._

 _Mr Cooper raised his eyebrows, "Why?"_

 _Jack shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know- I just feel like after all that crap I've been through- I need to know where I come from." She said._

 _Mr Cooper nods, "Alright."_

 _The nurse seemed a bit uncomfortable with the conversation, "I'll page the doctor so you can talk to him about it."_

 _The nurse then took her leave._

 _Mr Cooper turns to her, "I love you, Jack."_

 _Jack smiles at her dad, "I love you too. And no matter what happens, you're still my dad." She said._

 _Mr Cooper smiles at her._

 _-FLASHBACK OVER-_

Mr Cooper snapped out of it when the bell for sixth period rang. He shook his head and turned to see his classroom filled up with his students. Mr Cooper rises up from his seat and then faked a smile on his face.

"Hello class," He started.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

It was after school, the gang had all headed over to the Youth Center. Upon arriving there, the gang are shocked to see Hunter, Jenny, KZ, Jared, Artie, and Gwen as well as their kids in the Youth Center. Jamie spots Donna first. Donna was working on her homework by a table in the corner, and also sitting with him was Ryan. Ryan, Jared's and KZ's son, just sat there pouting.

Jamie walked over and smiles at Donna, "Hi,"

Donna looks up from her physics book, "Hey," The smile on her face showed it all.

Jamie motioned to the text book, "Physics?"

Donna nods, "I'm in some advanced classes."

Jamie smirks, "Care to tutor me sometime?" He asks.

Donna giggles, "Well we live together you know."

Ryan then groans, "God get a room!"

Donna turns to him and throws some salt packages at him, "Oh quit pouting."

Jamie glanced from Donna to Ryan, "Uh?"

"Just because Judy doesn't want to go to a stupid football game with you doesn't mean your a loser, Ry." Donna said.

Ryan glares at Donna and then walks away.

Donna sighs, "He is so moody." She said.

Jamie lightly chuckles, "Early teen years are not fun."

Donna shakes her head, "Wouldn't know."

Across the room RJ was talking with his sister, the two actually on civil terms since she returned to Clover Hill. KZ nudged her brother, which gained his attention to look at her. She had a smirk on her face which confused the guy until he saw where his sister was glancing at for a split second. Jasmine.

"Uh- oh no." RJ stuttered.

KZ smirks, "Come on, Richie. You have a crush." She teased.

He shoves his sister, "Shut up."

KZ giggles, "What? She obviously likes you too." She said.

RJ looks from his sister to Jasmine, "Really?"

KZ nods, "Yeah. She keeps looking over."

RJ smiles for a second then shakes his head, "No I can't."

"Why not?" KZ asks.

RJ looks at his sister, "Her father would never approve." He said.

KZ placed a hand on her brother's shoulder, "Bro, you just have to show him how great you are." She said.

RJ looks at his sister, then glanced at where Jasmine was. Jasmine was talking with Melody, Gwen, Jenny, and Jack. They all seemed to be happy, smiling, and laughing. Jasmine caught a glimpse of RJ looking at her, she turns her attention to RJ. Jasmine makes eye contact with RJ. RJ sees the smile on her face, he returns with a similar smile.

KZ leans in to her brother's ear, "Come on, bro. She's into you and your into her. Go for it."

She shoves RJ forward, he turns to glare at her then walked over to Jasmine. Jared walked over to his wife, kissing her on the cheek and then giving her a confused expression on the face.

"Really?" He asks.

KZ turns to her husband, "RJ needs a shove." She said.

"If they are meant to be it'll happen." Jared said.

KZ made a face, "And nothing will happen if all they do is smile at each other." KZ said.

Jared nods, "Good point."

RJ had motioned for Jasmine to follow him outside. Once they got outside, RJ sat down at the top of the steps. Jasmine followed his lead and sat down next to him. RJ fidget with his fingers and looked nervous. Jasmine noticed this habit and decided to speak first.

"Think Jack will be okay?" Jasmine asks.

RJ looks at her, "Uh- yeah. She is strong and there is all of us here for her, including her old man."

Jasmine nods, "Yeah that's true."

RJ looks at the ground then to her, "So did you tell your dad your staying at Clover Hill?"

Jasmine glanced at him, "Yeah. He seemed alright with the choice. I mean he wants what's best for my future, and I guess he's getting a bit less strict Indian dad." She said.

RJ nods to himself, "So he's less strict."

Jasmine shrugs, "A bit. I mean my curview as been extended. I mean he says I can wear whatever dress I want for homecoming." She said.

RJ seemed shocked, "Wow."

Jasmine giggles, "Yeah I think he's afraid of me revealing too much skin." She said.

RJ then reaches for her hand, "I have to ask you something real quick."

Jasmine stops and looks at his hand on her hand.

"We have history," He started, "We've known each other since middle school. We started talking freshmen year and- stopped that summer."

Jasmine frowns remembering it.

"There were things said and things I should've done to be your friend then," He said, "I made a dumb mistake thinking that if I stay quiet it was better than not saying anything at all. I could've been a better person and I know I should've. I want to never be that guy again."

"RJ," Jasmine said, "You aren't."

RJ nods, "I know," He holds onto her hand, "I've always liked you. Even when Rachel was in the picture. I always had my eyes set on you, Jasmine. It was always you."

Jasmine was speechless.

"I know this is a lot to take in but," He paused to then say, "I love you, Jasmine. I don't care who knows and what they say." He said.

Jasmine frowns, "My dad-,"

RJ shakes his head, "Let me prove to your dad I am worthy to be your girlfriend." He said.

Jasmine was shocked, "RJ,"

"Please," He said.

Jasmine looks at him and smiles, "You are so determine. I guess I can't stop you." She said.

RJ then pulls Jasmine in for a hug, which threw Jasmine off. She then hugged him back. She closed her eyes as her head rested on his shoulders and smiled at the hold.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

"Guys get in here!" Hunter yells at Jasmine and RJ.

The two run in.

"What?" RJ asks.

Jenny holds a camera, "Picture time!"

The kids were cheering but then Donna said, "Not for you guys."

Then the kids pouted and ran off. Leaving Donna, the adults, and the ranger team.

"If it isn't a full family photo what is it?" Barry asks.

Artie smiles, "A next generation photo."

With that said, the rangers walked over to the front of the counter where they work. Then KZ and Jared motioned for Jenny and Hunter to go over with the kids. However, before the adults went over in came Brooke who was looking confused.

"Artie? What was up with that text?" Brooke asks.

Gwen smirks, "Well now all the mentors are here." She said and grabbed Brooke's arm.

There were two rows from left to right was Brooke, Jamie, Barry, Jenny, and Hunter. The second row was sitting in chairs which were from left to right Jack, Brad, RJ, Jasmine, and Melody. As they all got in their places, Donna grabbed a hold of the camera.

"Okay everyone say cheese," Donna said.

Then there was a flash of light.

Hours later, Hunter was hanging the photo up next to a similar photo on the wall in the employees room. The next generation photo was next to the original photo. The original photo had of the gang a few days after graduation. From left to right it was Gwen, Artie, Omar, Jenny, Jared, KZ, Hunter, and their mentor Adam was in the middle of the photo.

A smile appears on Hunter's face, "We'll make you proud, Adam."

 **(A/N: This is a small filler chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update Jurassic Surge. I wanted to work on finishing a small arc on Heroes of Legends. If you haven't read it yet, please check it out. Anyways, I am going to promise to keep up with all my stories which includes getting back to Mystic Knights.**

 **Also for those who haven't read check out LovingGinger30 Music Force Next Generation to know what happened to Jack. In future chapters, it'll show the aftermath to her dealing with being held against her will. It'll be a haunting thing relating to the whole Rachel thing. Which is going to be a very angsty thing. So look out for that.. Anyways until next time. -ICrzy)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'd like to go off the record and say, I do not own any rights to Power Rangers. I only own some of the characters and the story itself. I would like to thank decode9, Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, LovingGinger30, and all the other author's who have been so supportive throughout the years to make me a better writer and even push myself.**

 **EPISODE FIFTEEN - The DNA Results  
**

Jack paced back and forth in her bedroom. She held the DNA test results. She had told her dad to hold onto them for a few extra days, she had wanted to take it but the second the results arrived she got a bit nervous and asked him to hold onto it. Which her dad was okay with. So Jack finally knelt down to her bed and grabbed the results. She opened the envelope and read the results. Her eyes widen and she took a few steps back.

"He's my dad-?" She spoke.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

The gang met up at the Youth Center that Saturday. They were working on their projects for Mr Coopers class. When Jack arrived, she had put the DNA results in her pocket and promised to talk to the others about it later. She walked over and saw the gang busy at work.

"Did you look at the DNA results yet?" Melody asks as Jack sits down.

"Uh- yeah," Jack said.

Brad looks at her, "So? What did you learn?"

Jack shakes her head, "Can we talk about that later? I am more interested in hearing your projects."

RJ frowns, "This project is annoying."

Jasmine turns to him, "I don't think you're trying."

RJ turns to her, "Yes I am."

Jasmine shrugs her shoulders then frowns, "I have been debating whether to wear my hijab to present my project or not." She said.

Jamie turns to Jasmine, "You should, Jasmine. It is who you are."

Barry nods at his friend, "Yeah,"

Jasmine fidgets with her fingers, "I know," She looks down, "I'm just nervous about how others would react. You know how people react to Muslims."

RJ placed a hand on her shoulder, "But we'll be there for you."

Jasmine nods, "I'll think about it more."

Melody smiles, "Good!"

Jamie turns to Melody, "What did you find out?"

Melody turns to the others, "Well I learned on my father's side that my so many great grandfather was a slave. But he managed to get free and help other slave get free prior Civil War." She said.

"Really?" Barry asks.

Melody nods, "Yeah."

Jack smiles, "That's cool."

"How about you, Barry?" Brad asks.

Barry grins, "I found out my great great grandmother on my mom's side was apparently a psychic in the old country where she was born. She was born in the Czech Republic and apparently had to leave because people thought she was a witch." He said.

"Whoa," Jamie said.

Jasmine nods, "That's crazy."

"How about you Jamie?" Barry asks.

"Oh," Jamie starts, "I knew my great grandfather served in World War II but I found out he was apart of a company that saved a lot of lives in Poland." He said.

RJ looks at Jamie, "Cool."

Jamie smiles, "Yeah."

"I found out my grandfather helped protest for the Civil Rights movement." Brad said.

"Nice," Jasmine said.

"That's cool." Jack said.

"How about you, RJ?" Melody asks.

RJ scratches the back of his head, "I managed to find some old stuff with the help of KZ. All I know is my great great grandfather came from Scotland." He said.

Jasmine looks at RJ, "Well that's pretty cool."

The gang continued to rave on about their projects and Jack slowly slipped through the cracks of the group. She walked over to the counter to get a drink when she bumped into Donna. Jack seemed a bit shocked but then again not so much because all the veteran's kids hang out here.

"Hey, Jack." Donna said.

Jack smiles faintly, "Hi."

Donna glanced at the loud table of rangers, "So how are things?" She turned back to Jack.

"I'm good," Jack said.

Donna nods, "After everything you went through you probably are still trying to adjust to all of it." She said.

Jack looks at Donna, "I- I guess."

Donna motioned for Jack to follow her, the two girls went into the kitchen. They passed the adults working, which knew Donna and Jack. The girls went to the fountain drinks and got themselves something to drink.

"Look," Donna started, "Nobody expects you to bounce back to normal."

Jack stares at her drink, "I know. It's not the whole kidnapping thing that's bugging me."

Donna looks at her after taking a sip, "Then what is it?"

Jack looks at Donna and pulled out the DNA results, "I finally looked at this."

"A DNA test?" Donna seemed a bit confused.

"Jamie never mentioned?" Jack asks.

Donna shakes her head, "We may live together but I still want him to have his personal life well personal."

Jack nods, "Oh well I found out my birth father and birth mother."

Donna was handed the results and stared at it, "Wow."

Jack nods worried, "I don't know what to say to him." Jack said.

Donna hands it back, "Be honest. I mean also when you're ready." She said.

With that the two girls came out from the kitchen. It was at that moment that the others had noticed Jack had vanished and began to worry. Jamie spotted Jack with Donna, which him and the gang came over with a happy expression on their faces.

"Jack," Brad started, "We were worried you ran off."

Melody nods, "I am considering getting you a leash now." She teased.

Jack looks down, "Sorry guys. I'm just- not in the mood to hang."

Jasmine looks at Jack, "You feeling okay?" She asks.

Jack shrugs, "I think I'm just gonna head home."

Brad motions to his car, "I can drive you."

Jack shakes her head, "No it's fine."

Donna then pokes out, "I can walk you home."

All eyes shift to her.

"What I have to stop at the book store on my way home." Donna said.

Jamie looks at Donna, "Are you sure?"

Donna smiles at Jamie, "Yes. I'll see you at home." She said.

RJ then says, "Well we'll swing by your place later and check on you." He said.

Eyes shift to RJ.

"What?" RJ asks.

Barry turns to RJ, "Acting so unlike yourself."

Donna raises a hand, "Second that claim," Donna turns to Jack, "Let's head out."

Jack nods, "Later guys."

The two girls head out. The others seem to worry about Jack, but not nearly as much as Brad was.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

"I thought you needed to pick up a book," Jack said.

Donna was finishing a milkshake, "Hey a girl gets hungry."

The two were walking down the sidewalk of Clover Hill. The two girls weren't as social as many other groups of teenagers on the sidewalks. Jack glanced from looking at the ground as she walked to Donna. She had just thrown her milkshake away and was sending a text message.

"Why did you offer to walk me home?" Jack asks.

"You seem down," Donna said, "Walking home alone would be too depressing."

Jack nods.

"So any ideas on how you're going to deal with the results?" Donna ask.

Jack shrugs, "I mean now a lot of answers are there. They are in my reach but-,"

"It's scary." Donna finished.

Jack nods, "Yeah."

Donna stops walking and turns to Jack, "I tend to force myself into other people's problems, I mean that's basically how Jamie ended up living in my house." Donna said.

Jack looks at the slightly younger girl, "And?"

"And I- Look, this is a hard time for you. No one knows how you feel better than yourself. If this feels too rushed than ignore it, and come back to it later. Or just rip the bandage off and get it over with." Donna said.

Jack just looks at Donna a bit confused, "Uh-."

Donna smiles, "Sorry, just trying to help out." She said.

Jack nods, "It's fine."

Donna pointed to the store, "That's the store, wanna tag along?"

Jack nods, "Sure."

The two girls crossed the street to the side where the book store was at. As Jack and Donna entered, Jack had noticed a lot of people there. Jack had never been in this book store before, she was so impressed being an activate reader that this store was so full of new and classic books.

"So what are we looking for?" Jack asks.

Donna turns to Jack, "Oh this book store sells music sheets, so I am picking up some new piano sheets."

Jack nods, "You play the piano?"

"Jamie said the same thing." Donna smiles.

The girls walked down the rows, in the far back of the book store there was a section with records and then on the right side of that was the music sheets part. Donna was roaming through the sheets of music. Jack looked at the stuff regarding the music.

"So what is the deal between you and Jamie?" Jack asks.

Donna had her back to Jack, "Wha- What do you mean?" Donna asked trying not to blush.

Jack glanced to Donna, "Well he talks often about you and you seem to talk a lot about him."

Donna holds onto a music sheet against her chest, "He means a lot to me. I- I just want to make sure he's happy after the crap he's been through." She said.

Jack nods, "I understand."

Donna turns around smiling, "Okay! Got what I needed."

The two headed up to the front and Donna paid for the sheet music. Once the two left the store, they began to walk down the sidewalk. Jack and Donna were laughing and smiling as they walked down the sidewalk, all happy and just enjoying spending time like girl friends hanging out.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

As Donna and Jack were heading in the direction of Jack's house, Donna had stopped at her dad's studio to drop off her music sheets, the two were still talking. Jack never realized how much she needed this, to get away from usual stuff and just talk to someone else.

"Thanks," Jack said.

Donna glanced at Jack, "What?"

"You made me feel better," Jack said.

"Really?" Donna spoke.

Jack nods, "I think I am going to come out about my birth father." She said.

Donna smiles, "As long as you feel like its your choice then go for it." Donna said.

Jack smiles and wraps her arm around Donna. The two girls laugh and smile. However, the smile and happiness faded the second they turned the corner to see Lotor and some dino-humans. Jack pulled Donna to be behind her, for protection. Jack looked directly forward at Lotor.

"So," Jack glares, "What brings your ugly face here?"

Lotor smirks, "Here to destroy you,"

Jack pulled out her morpher, "Jurassic Surge! Power Rangers!" Jack yells.

Once Jack had morphed she ran into the fight. She had her blade out slashing at the dino-humans, creating sparks and then small explosions. Lotor and Jack's blade clashed together. Creating a loud clash sound. Lotor grabbed Jack's arm and threw her over his shoulder. Lotor turned to Donna.

"Donna-! Get out of here!" Jack yells.

Donna watched as Lotor came charging toward her. Donna did a cartwheel, this made her avoid Lotor. Lotor turned to see the girl now where he stood. A smirk leaving Donna's expression. Lotor slashed his sword which was creating a blast attack that was being sent toward her. Donna dodged and knocked herself down on the ground, the blast hit a car which made the car alarm go off.

Jack finally got back up and grabbed her sword, she ran over as Lotor ran to charge at Donna, who was getting up. As Lotor's blade came near Donna, he was stopped by Jack's blade. Donna felt Jack shove her back, Jack was literally standing in front of her with her might pushing Lotor away.

Lotor pushed harder and then Jack's sword went in the air and landed a few feet near her. Lotor pointed his sword at her.

"This is when you die," Lotor said.

Then there was as slash from behind. It was RJ in his suit.

"Lotor," RJ said, "Of course."

Lotor turns around to see the rest of the rangers there. Lotor turned to Jack, now she had her sword in her hands. Lotor went to knock Jack down, but Donna grabbed Lotor's ankles and pull them. Lotor fell to his back. Jamie, Barry, Brad, Jasmine, Melody, and RJ took this to charge forward to their friends.

Jamie ran over to Donna, "You- You okay?"

Donna nods, "Yes. I'm fine." She said.

Jamie placed his hand on her face, looking at her through his helmet. Just then a dino-human came by going to slash a sword at Donna and Jamie, Jamie grabbed Donna into his embrace and slashed his sword at the dino-human. Which led to an explosion. Donna stood in shock. He turned to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Get someplace safe." He said.

Donna nods.

Donna ran off to someplace safe. Whereas the rangers all lined up to take down Lotor. Lotor looks at the rangers. He goes and motions to Jamie.

"As you can see," Lotor spoke to Jamie, "I have my arm back."

"We noticed." Jasmine said.

Lotor ran toward the rangers quickly. Melody leaped over Lotor and slashed her blade at the dino beast. Jasmine avoided Lotor's blade and then slashed her sword at him, who in return blocked it. Barry and Brad were teaming up to attack Lotor. Lotor turned to Jasmine and threw her into Barry, he catches her but they both fall from the force of the throw. Brad glanced at Melody, she was swinging her blade at Lotor. RJ and Jamie charge over with Brad right behind them. Lotor grabbed Melody's arm and threw her on the ground.

Lotor went to stab Melody, but RJ's blade stopped him from doing so. RJ then punched Lotor in the face, Lotor stumbled back and headbutt RJ in the head. Which led RJ to grab his head and fall back. Jamie backed up RJ with Brad with him. Jack gets up and heads over there. As Lotor knocks Jamie down, Lotor went to get Brad. However, Jack slashed at the arm, which was his left, and then with black aura it slashed his arm off.

"No one messes with my family!" Jack yells.

Lotor stumbles back, "Gah- not again."

Then Lotor vanished away. The rangers all powered down and Donna came out of her hiding spot. The gang all looked at the mess and then was not sure what to do next, but then they heard the sound of police sirens.

"Let's get to my place," Donna said.

"But my place is closer," Jack said.

Donna then said, "We can talk freely about ranger business there." She said.

Before they debated longer, the teens all ran in the direction of Donna's house.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

At the Scott home, Donna had shoved her younger siblings outside to play which they didn't care. Donna's mom was in the other room cooking up some snacks for the teens. The others all took seats on the couch. Jack, however, stood up and reached into her pocket and pulled out the DNA results and hands them to Brad.

"You need to know something," Jack said.

Brad briefly looks at the results but mostly kept his eyes on Jack, "Yeah?"

"As you see that's the DNA results," Jack said, "I- know who my birth father is."

"But not your mother?" Melody asks.

Jack shakes her head, "They didn't have her record at the hospital. My DNA matched half of an individual that lives here in Clover Hill." Jack said.

RJ looks at her, "Have you- well met him?" He asks.

Jack shakes her head, "No- I was so nervous and scared. I just found out and- it's so surreal." She said.

Brad finally looks at the results, "Jack-? You're?"

Jack nods at him, "Yeah."

Barry looks at Brad then Jack, "You're what? She's what?"

Brad looks from Jack to the others, "The results say she's my brother's daughter."

"You serious?" Jasmine asks.

Jack nods, "Yeah."

Brad looks back at the paper, "He's been searching for you- for years." He said.

Jack nods, "I know." She said.

Brad looks up at her and then walks over and embraces her. Jack holds him tightly. Sobbing was occurring between Jack and Brad, everyone else in the room got a little choked up. When Jack and Brad pulled back from their embrace, one by one each ranger hugged Jack or Brad.

"Okay," RJ said, "Let's go celebrate."

Jasmine nods, "I can agree on that." She said.

Jamie and Barry both nod.

Melody nudged RJ, "You're not the only uncle anymore."

RJ gave her a look, "Oh har har."

The gang shared laugh. Jamie's eyes drifted to Donna, she was in the kitchen. She was speaking to her mom, but then her gaze left the kitchen. Donna and Jamie made eye contact, both sharing a small smile at one an other for a brief moment before Jamie was ripped away from her.

"You coming, Jamie?" RJ asked.

Jamie had a smile, "Yeah. I'm coming."

Jamie and the gang began to leave the Scott home. Meanwhile, Donna watched as Jamie left the house. Donna walked a bit away from her mom in the kitchen. She stared out the window watching the teens left the neighborhood. From the kitchen, Donna heard her mom call the younger children inside. As the two entered, her mom handed them a snack and they ran off to the living room to watch TV. Donna leaned against the kitchen counter as she returned to the kitchen. She was met by her mom giving her a look.

"What?" Donna asks.

Her mom smiles, "If you like him sweetie, tell him."

Donna quickly blushed, "I- I don't know what you're talking about."

Her mom looks at her daughter, "Uh huh."

"I am going to go do homework." Donna then ran off to her room.

Her mom shakes her head, "Teenagers."

 **(A/N: I want to apologize for taking so long to update Jurassic Surge! I have been VERY busy. And had just wanted to keep working on one story at a time. So I promise to keep a better schedule for each story. Anyways, there are plans to work on a Galactic Storm chapter and I have been in the process of a Mystic Knight chapter. So these series will make a return.**

 **I really hope you liked this chapter. I worked really hard on it for the time I took to write it. I started on it, stopped and then came back about a few times or so. So I hope it was great! Anyways, until next time. -ICrzy)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'd like to go off the record and say, I do not own any rights to Power Rangers. I only own some of the characters and the story itself. I would like to thank decode9, Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, LovingGinger30, and all the other author's who have been so supportive throughout the years to make me a better writer and even push myself.**

 **EPISODE SIXTEEN - Love In The Air  
**

It was the day of the arraignment, Jack and Brad had to go to Legacy Hills, the others were told to give them some space. Brad went with his brother, Jack, and Jack's dad. It was destined to be an awkward car ride up to Legacy Hills. Which that left everyone back in Clover Hill going on with their lives as if it was normal.

RJ was walking over to a house. He stopped at the driveway, the walks up the driveway and knocks on the door. Opening the door was Jasmine, she was not dressed like her usual self. She was wearing hijab with her long sleeve blue shirt and blue jeans. RJ noticed she was wearing slippers covering her feet.

"RJ," Jasmine looked shocked, "Wh- What are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to your father," RJ said smiling, "I want to ask permission to date you."

Jasmine looks even more shocked, "I- I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" RJ asks confused.

Stepping over was Jasmine's father, "Who is at the door?"

Then her father, Savtaj saw who was at the door. A frown appeared on his face as he saw it was RJ. For whatever reason, her father disliked RJ and it was known. Savtaj doesn't like RJ but he is okay with Barry, RJ thinks its because Barry and Jasmine had convinced her parents that they are just friends.

"Hello, sir." RJ smiles.

Jasmine was shocked that RJ was sounding polite.

"Hello, Richard." Savtaj did not even blink.

"Can I- uh come in?" RJ asks.

Savtaj walks away and Jasmine just motions for him to come in. RJ sees guest slippers at the door, she motions for him to wear them. So he took off his shoes and put them one. He noticed how Jasmine's home looked, just photos of the family and some personal things, but other than that it wasn't really decorated too extreme.

"Jasmine," It was Alliah her mother, "Who was at the door?"

Jasmine motioned to RJ, "RJ Walker. My- uh," She turns to RJ.

There was an awkward silence between the four of them. RJ stepped forward and held his hand out to shake with her parents, her mother did but her father refused.

"I am here to ask permission to date your daughter, sir." RJ said.

"No," Savtaj said.

"Sav," Alliah said.

Jasmine looks at her father, "Pa,"

"No daughter of mine will date this heathen boy." He said and stormed out.

Alliah went after her husband, Jasmine frowns and sighs as she looks at RJ.

"I'm sorry," Jasmine said.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

Jamie was working on homework with Barry and Melody at the Scott home. The youngest Scott kids, Carly and Trevor were playing video games in the next room. As the three teenagers were studying, Gwen came over and placed snacks down on the table for the three of them. Gwen smiles at them.

"I hope the hearing goes well today," Gwen said.

Melody nods, "We all hope so too."

Jamie nods as well, "They've all been through so much." He said.

Barry nods agreeing.

After that Gwen went to the other room to watch the younger kids. Melody glanced from her work to notice Jamie looking up from his work to glance at the door once in a while, she nudged Barry. Barry looks at her and then to Jamie. He smirked as Melody did noticing what Jamie was doing.

"Waiting for Donna to come home?" Melody asks.

Jamie turns to her, "Wh- What no." He blushed.

Barry points that out, "He's blushing!"

Melody smiles, "You have a crush on Donna," She starts, "That's so cute."

Jamie shakes his head, "I can't-."

"Why?" Barry looks at him confused.

"Because- I don't want Artie and Gwen to kick me out if things change. I- I like it here." He said.

The other teens looked at each other and frowned. Realizing that this has been the only normal thing Jamie had going for him since he was kicked out by his dad. However, when the door did open revealing Donna, it didn't stop Jamie from turning to look at her. Donna had a friend with her, this was a friend from her private school.

"Mom," Donna called, "I'm home and I brought Hannah over!"

"Okay dear," Gwen popped out from the other room, "I am assuming working on that robot of yours?"

Donna nods, "We'll be in the garage."

"I'll warn your father in case of an explosion." Gwen smirks.

Hannah then says, "Mrs Scott we didn't technically cause an explosion. It was just a small combustion." She said.

Hannah is an Asian girl wearing her uniform as Donna was, just because the public school didn't have school meant the private school didn't have classes. Donna glanced at Jamie and his friends, Jamie sees a smile escape her lips as she looks at him. Jamie smiles back at her and tried to hide his blushing.

"Hi guys," Donna addressed them.

Melody and Barry wave. Jamie still smiles at her.

Hannah nudges Donna, "Come on, Donna. Let's go work."

"Okay, okay," Donna was being pushed in the direction of the garage.

Gwen then yells, "Don't blow anything up!"

"We won't!" The young teens yell.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

Savtaj was pacing back and forth, Alliah looks at her husband with disapproval.

"He came and asked permission," Alliah said, "He deeply cares for Jasmine."

"No," Was all he said.

"Savtaj," Alliah said, "She is going to date. It's going to happen, you can't pretend it won't."

Her husband looks at his wife. He knew she was right. Savtaj frowns and gets up, he returns to the living room where he left his daughter and RJ. RJ looked like he wasn't planning on leaving without talking to her father more, Jasmine just leaned against the wall with a frown on her face.

"You care about Jasmine," Savtaj spoke.

RJ nods noticing her father back, "Yes, sir. I care about her so much."

"You'd protect her?" He asks.

"I'll do my very best to protect her." RJ said.

Savtaj glanced from his daughter to the boy, "Against those who harm us for our faith?"

Jasmine looks at RJ now.

"Yes, I'll protect her from people who are too dumb to see someone kind and nice and beautiful in front of them." RJ said looking at Jasmine.

Savtaj looks at his daughter now, "You like him?"

Jasmine looks at her father, "Yes, Pa."

Savtaj nods, "Very well," He started, "You have my permission."

Jasmine gasped in shock, "Thank you," She said.

RJ looks at Savtaj, "Thank you, sir."

"Hurt her," Savtaj said, "And you'll be sorry. Don't make me regret this."

"I won't, sir." RJ said.

Savtaj and Alliah left the room, Jasmine then hugged RJ tightly in her living room. He held onto her tightly as well.

"Wanna go see a movie for our first date?" RJ asks.

Jasmine laughs, "Sure," She looks at him, "Why not."

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

It was later, Gwen had decided to take the younger kids to the park. Hannah had left, as well as Melody and Barry. Donna was in the kitchen, she was reading from her science text book while eating some ice cream. That is the sight that Jamie stumbled upon, he smirks seeing Donna eating out of a container of ice cream.

"No rocky road?" Jamie asks.

Donna looks up pouting, "No. Stuck with mint chocolate chip." She frowns.

"Then don't eat it," Jamie said.

Donna shakes her head, "Ice cream helps me focus."

"You're odd," Jamie said.

Donna sticks out her tongue as she continues to eat the ice cream and read from her science text book. Jamie went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, he shut the fridge door and turns to her. He looks at Donna. She was so beautiful in his eyes, but he didn't want thinks to change.

"You know, Donna," Jamie gained her attention, "I never really thanked you for bringing me here when my dad kicked me out."

Donna had the spoon in her mouth for a moment then took it out while shaking her head, "It was just an idea. It was really my parents who gave it the green light." She said.

"True," He said, "But thanks for being kind to me."

Donna looks at him, "You'd do the same thing to any of your friends." She said.

Jamie nods and looks at her, "Yeah."

Donna closed the ice cream container, "Am I a friend? Or am I just the girl who lives at the house you're staying? Or am I just the niece to your friend?" She asks.

"Of course you're my friend, Donna." He takes a couple steps forward.

"Really?" Donna asks.

Jamie nods, "You kidding? Since coming here, you've been so nice to me. I really value the time we spend together." He said.

Donna smiles, "Me too."

The two were standing really close to each other. Donna looking up at Jamie and he was looking down at her. Neither knew how it happened, but then the two were just kissing each other on the lips. That was until Jamie pulled back, he took a step back. Donna looks at him but then to the floor.

"I- We- We shouldn't have done that." Jamie said.

Donna nods, "Yeah,"

"Wouldn't want Artie or Gwen to freak out." Jamie said.

Donna rubs the back of her head, "Yeah and my parents are known freakers." She said trying to make the tension go away.

Jamie motions to the living room, "I'm gonna go uh- study."

"Me too," She goes back to the ice cream, "You know- ice cream helps me stimulate my brain waves to retain all the information I need." She said.

Jamie smiles and leaves the room. Donna leaned forward against the counter, she looked in the direction of the living room. She took n a deep breathe and smiles to herself.

"Way better than mint chocolate chip," She says to herself.

 **(A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I've been suffering from writers block. I also had an idea for this chapter but I didn't really like that chapter and felt like it wasn't doing anything with the story. So I got rid of it. This one is just a small filler and the next chapter is going to move on.**

 **I am still sorry for not writing sooner. I am going to work on Heroes of Legends and Mystic Knights, I promise. I had started on Mystic Knights chapter but hadn't moved forward. I am not sure how I want to move it forward.**

 **It's getting near the holidays as well as finals. So things may not be in order the way I want, but I'll try to keep up with my promises. I really hope I haven't made any of you guys angry. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the short chapter. Next time will not be nearly as short. Until next time. -ICrzy)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'd like to go off the record and say, I do not own any rights to Power Rangers. I only own some of the characters and the story itself. I would like to thank decode9, Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, LovingGinger30, and all the other author's who have been so supportive throughout the years to make me a better writer and even push myself.**

 **EPISODE SEVENTEEN - Taken Part 1  
**

Donna had entered her classroom at Thompson Private School, her desk was in the back and the desk that was the closest to the window. As Donna placed her stuff down and sat down, she sees everyone else talking among themselves, smiling and enjoying their conversations.

Donna instead turned her attention out the window. She frowns on her face as she thought about the kiss, and the reaction from Jamie. She shakes her head and didn't even notice someone standing next to her desk. She turned seeing a guy she knew sorta well enough.

"Something on your mind, Donna?" He asks.

He has chestnut curly brown hair, brown eyes, freckles on his pale face, and wore the uniform that everyone else was wearing. He takes his seat in the desk next to Donna, she rested her head on her left hand and turned her head to look at him.

"I'm fine, Shaun." She said.

Shaun smirks, "Sure you are," He said.

Donna sighs, "God can you leave me alone," She said, "You're always all about my business."

Shaun looks at her seriously, "Only because I care about you."

"In a creepy way," Donna said.

Shaun shakes his head, "No. Never."

Then Hannah walks over, "Hey girl."

Donna switches her conversation to Hannah, ignoring Shaun and ignoring things on her mind.

However, Shaun kept looking at Donna, despite her not noticing. Shaun glanced away from her and started to doddle her name and his name together. He smiles and looks back at Donna. He had feelings for her more than she'd ever know.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

Jamie walked over to RJ's locker. He was glad that Jasmine wasn't with him, despite the fact he was happy for RJ and Jasmine when they revealed to everyone they are going to attempt dating. RJ was shutting his locker when he saw Jamie approach him.

"Everything okay?" RJ asks.

Jamie looks at him, "Uh well congrats on you and Jasmine,"

RJ smiles, "Thanks but I have a feeling that isn't what this is about."

Jamie awkwardly rubs the back of his neck, "Yeah- uh well," He go nervous, "How do I even say this."

RJ looks confused, "Everything okay?"

Jamie looks at his friend, "Please don't get mad but- uh Donna and I kissed."

RJ froze, "You- You and Donna?"

Jamie nods.

"You- kissed my niece?" RJ asks.

Jamie nods.

RJ leans against his locker in shock, "Kissed?"

Jamie nods.

"And you two- uh are together?" RJ asks.

Jamie shakes his head, "No."

RJ looks at Jamie, "You kiss my niece but aren't dating? What the hell is going on at that house?" He asks.

"Look, RJ. I thought to be straight and not keep secrets from you. You're a good friend and I'd thought you should know." Jamie said.

"What is going on?" RJ asks, "You don't just kiss someone and not have feelings for them?"

Jamie frowns, "I- I do have feelings for Donna."

"Then what's stopping you?" RJ asks.

"Our living situation," Jamie said looking down, "I- I like living with your uncle and aunt, they've been so supportive of me. In more way, they've been the family I didn't get. And I don't want my feelings for Donna to ruin what is one of the good things in my life."

RJ frowns, "And am I the only one else who knows?"

Jamie nods, "Yeah."

"Then we don't speak of it," RJ said, "If you're that concerned about it and want things to remain normal then we will leave it alone."

Jamie smiles, "Thanks."

With that the two guys head off to their class, walking down the hallway.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

As Donna was leaving Thompson Private School with Hannah, Shaun came jumping out of a tree. Scaring the two teenagers, he gave Donna a smile and handed her some flowers. Donna rolls her eyes looking at him, as he had a look of determination on his face.

"Shaun," Donna frowns, "Stop this. I've told you once, I don't like you."

Hannah nods, "Yeah you're just being creepy."

Shaun glares at Hannah, "You don't know the level of our love, Hannah."

Donna shakes her head, "There is no love, Shaun." Donna said and pushed the flowers away from her.

Shaun watched Donna walk off, Hannah trailing behind her. Shaun glares at that direction. He made his hands into fists, and then ran off in the direction that Hannah and Donna went. He was being sneaky to follow the two girls Who didn't even notice him.

As Donna and Hannah walked they talked, despite not noticing a person following them.

"So," Hannah nudged Donna, "How are things with Jamie living at your place?"

"Fine," Donna answered.

Hannah sighs, "I wished I was living with a cute guy. He's so dreamy." She said.

Donna shrugs trying not to show her feelings, "I guess."

"You guess?" Hannah made a face, "He was looking at you the second we came to your house yesterday."

Donna frowns, "Can we not talk about that anymore."

"Why?" Hannah asks.

"We kissed," Donna said, "And that we shouldn't talk about it."

Hannah looks at Donna, "And you clearly like him a lot."

Donna tries to hide the smile, "Ye- Yeah but that's not going to change anything."

"It changes everything," It was Shaun appearing from the shadows.

Donna and Hannah jumped turning around to see Shaun in Donna's neighborhood, her gated neighborhood. He stood near a van, it was a rusted van. He walked over with a smile, but the two girls took a step back. Donna glanced at Shaun, noticing he was holding something in his hand but couldn't get a good look at it.

"You following me now?" Donna asks.

Shaun said nothing, but instead pulled out a taser and he tased Hannah. Hannah screams and collapsed to the ground, shaking and unable to move. Donna gasped and turns to see Shaun try to put a cloth over her mouth. She grabbed his arm and snapped it, he yells, but that doesn't stop him. He kicks her feet out from under her. She falls to the ground and then feels the cloth over her face, she struggled to fight him more, but then everything went dark.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

Jamie was walking home with RJ to study, as he was getting close to his temporary home, Jamie noticed Hannah on the ground. She looked hurt. The two guys ran over to her. RJ saw the uniform and knew that this girl went to Donna's private school.

"Hannah, right?" Jamie asks.

Hannah held her head, "Uh- yeah."

The guys see some bruising on her face, "What happened?" RJ asks.

Hannah thought back to those events, "Donna-!"

"What? Is- she was here?" Jamie asks.

Hannah looks at Jamie, "She was taken,"

All of the blood left Jamie's face when he heard Hannah say those things. RJ reached for his phone to call the police. Jamie looks from the hurt Hannah to RJ, then he was looking around his surroundings. Donna is missing. Donna was taken.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

At the Clover Hill police station, the three of them; Jamie, RJ, and Hannah, were sitting with their parents and in Jamie's case he was with the Scotts. Hannah was beginning to explain everything that had happened. As this was going on, Artie was getting angry as he hears this.

"The guy who did this is Shaun Harper," Hannah said, "He is in our class at Thompson Private School. He is obsessed with Donna and has been for years, he would just flirt with her and say some nice things but as of recently it got from kind of cute annoying to creepy annoying."

"And did you or Miss Scott tell the teachers?" The police officer asks.

Hannah nods, "The entire school was aware of his obsession. The teachers tried to keep them apart but in a class of fifteen what do you do? Anyways, they removed him from some classes and his parents protested claiming that it had to be Donna's fault somehow so he remain in two of her classes."

"I see," The police officer took notes, "So the school knew he could be potentially dangerous."

"Well- he didn't seem dangerous then," Hannah said, "He was just weird."

"Tell me about the event, the kidnapping." The police officer said.

Hannah nods, "We were walking home from school. Before leaving the school he had flowers for Donna, she said no and to stop saying he loves her because she doesn't. We left and thought that was it, but he followed behind us all the way to almost a block or so away from her house. He showed himself, only to tase me. Then he attacked Donna when I was on the ground, she tried to fight him off but he got her. I tried to go after him but he hit him in the face."

Hannah's mom placed her hand on top of her daughter's hand, "Is there anything else you need? My daughter has been through a lot."

Gwen turns to Hannah's mom, "And our daughter is kidnapped." She said.

Hannah's mom frowns, "I'm sorry, Gwen."

The police officer turns to Jamie and RJ, "So how do you two play into this?"

"I am staying with the Scott," Jamie said, "Uh- my dad- uh,"

Artie then speaks up, "I'm fostering Jamie for the time being. He is family."

Jamie looks at Artie and then turns to the office, "We were coming back from school, we were going to be studying for a math test when we found Hannah on the ground." He said.

RJ nods, "Then I called 9-1-1." RJ said.

The police officer nods, "I see. Well if I need anything else I'll contact you," He said and turns to the Scotts, "We'll do everything in our power to find your daughter."

Gwen had tears in her eyes as she held onto her husband. Artie put on a brave face as he shook hands with the police officer. RJ's parents were hugging Gwen and trying to comfort both of them, but Artie just wanted to leave the station as quickly as possible.

"Gwen," Artie turns to his wife, "My sister is looking after the little ones. Let's go get them."

Gwen frowns, "What do we say to them?"

Artie frowns, "I don't know."

Jamie watched the Scotts leave, RJ frowns as well. This was family and he didn't want to sit back and have the police do what they can, so RJ turns to Jamie. He sees the look on his friends face, he wanted to find Donna just as much as he did.

"Jamie," Hannah said stopping before he parents forced her to leave, "I think you should know this. Donna really cares about you, and clearly that kiss meant just as much as it did to her as it did to you."

With that Hannah walked off, leaving the two teens still in the station. RJ placed a hand on Jamie's shoulders.

"We're gonna find her," RJ said, "The Power Rangers will find her."

Jamie turns to RJ, RJ sees Jamie's red puffy eyes. Tears sliding down Jamie's face. He was shaking as he nodded at the leader and his best friend. RJ hugs his friend as Jamie sobs into his chest.

"We're gonna bring her home," RJ said.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

Donna opened her eyes, she was laying on the ground. It was cold and dark. She tried to move as far as she can to figure out where she was, but was stopped by a chain around her left ankle. She looked around. She sees on light above her, a light bulb that looked old.

"Wh- Where am I?" Dona asks herself.

She went to move more when she heard something, it sounded like someone was coming to the door that led into that room. Donna backed up to the wall of the room. Stepping in was Shaun.

"Hello my darling," Shaun smiles.

"Shaun? Wha- What the hell!" She screams.

Shaun enters the room, "Now we can be together," He says, "Forever."

Donna was angry, "No! Never!"

Shaun walks closer to her, "Now dear don't be that way." He said.

"You touch me and I'll rip your dick off." Donna said.

Shaun grabbed a hand full of her hair, Donna yelped from the pain as he pulled harder. He pulled her forward to face his own face. She sees the look of crazy in his eyes.

"You will love me," He said.

Donna forced the tears back, "Go to hell, Shaun."

Shaun shoves her back against the wall, "Love me!"

"Screw you!" Donna yells.

Shaun then left the room, locking the door behind her. Donna sat there on the cold ground, sobbing finally. She slowly stands up and starts hitting the wall with any hope of someone hearing.

"Help me! Someone! Anybody! Help!" Donna yells.

 **(A/N: Now this chapter as well as the parts that will be followed by is going to get a bit darker. I never had a character get kidnapped in this nature before and thought of a change, also to show that the monsters in the series aren't the only evil in the world. People who can be delusional can also be monsters who act on urges to harm or kidnap others.**

 **This is going to be a power two or three part mini arc. This idea has been in my head for a while now, and I wasn't sure how to do it. So I thought since they just kissed last chapter that it would be perfect for something to happen to Donna, so Jamie and the others will search for her as he also deals with his feelings.**

 **Yes, I am a monster for doing this.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one. Until next time. -ICrzy)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'd like to go off the record and say, I do not own any rights to Power Rangers. I only own some of the characters and the story itself. I would like to thank decode9, Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, LovingGinger30, and all the other author's who have been so supportive throughout the years to make me a better writer and even push myself.**

 **EPISODE EIGHTEEN - Taken Part 2  
**

The entire team, including Brooke and Jenny listened to RJ and Jamie tell them what had happened to Donna. Melody felt heart broken seeing the sad look on Jamie's face, he kept his head down but shook as if he was fighting the urge to cry. RJ noticed Jasmine walked over and held his hand for comfort. He looks at his girlfriend and smiles softly.

Melody looks at RJ, "I can call Sora," She starts, "Have them keep an eye out if they hear anything in their backyard."

RJ smiles, "Thank you."

Melody walked off to call her cousin. Then Barry stepped forward.

"I can call Noelle for you," He said, "Unless you have."

"Go," RJ said.

Barry nods as he dials the number of another Red Ranger. Jack and Brad frown looking at Jamie, he was standing alone and looked like he was going to break. No one knew how to help him, or what even to say. No one knew he was this close to Donna so comforting him was going to be a bit hard.

Brooke got on the computer, "I can hack into the police station's files and see what they have so far."

"Brooke," Jenny said, "That's against the law."

Brooke looks at Jenny, "I think that's not the bigger problem at the moment."

Jenny sighs, "Fine but be sure it doesn't leave foot prints to us."

Brooke nods, "Got it."

Barry and Melody came back from their phone calls. Telling RJ that both teams will be keeping their eyes out in case they see Donna or if they hear anything about Donna. Jamie bit his lip and looked up to the others, his eyes were red and puffy and he decided he needed to tell everyone what he had told RJ.

"I- I have to be honest with you all," Jamie said.

Jack looks at him, "Jamie, you've been through a lot." She said.

Brad nods.

Jamie frowns, "I know but- I need to tell you something between Donna and I." He said.

Melody looks at him confused, "What?"

RJ turns to Jamie, "You sure, man?" He asks.

Jamie nods.

Jasmine looks at RJ, "What's going on?"

Jamie sighs, "Yesterday Donna and I kissed. I- I care about her a lot, but I can't risk the Scotts kicking me out. I- I really like it there and they are like the family I never had." He said.

Barry frowns, "And then she gets kidnapped."

Jamie nods with a sob.

Melody frowns, "This isn't fair, Jamie. When we find her, and we will find her, you need to tell her how you feel." She said.

Jamie nods but still sobs in his breathing, so Jack walked over and gave him a supportive hug. RJ frowns, he is so upset and angry that Donna was taken, this is his niece, his family. He looks from Jamie to Brooke, his sister-in-law was typing on a computer hacking into things he never knew she could do.

"When we find him," RJ started, "We'll make him pay for taking one of us away."

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

Donna was pulling at the chain, trying to make it break or something. She had been sitting in the cold room for what seemed like hours. She looked around, trying to find anything for help on getting out. Then she heard footsteps and the door being unlocked, and then stepping into the room was Shaun.

He was carrying a trey with food on it and a glass of water. He had a smile on his face as he walked over, Donna glared at him. He walked over and placed the trey down in front of her. Donna looks at the trey, there is chicken and corn with a glass of water. Donna noticed that Shaun was going to stroke her, but she pulled further away.

Shaun still smiling says, "Don't worry sweetie," He says, "Soon you'll learn to accept this."

Donna said nothing but glared.

Shaun smiles, "Eat up. Don't worry, I didn't poison the food. I love you too much to do that."

He gets up and leaves the food in the room. Donna sat there alone, in the silence and the cold. She looks at the food, wanting to eat it but wasn't sure. She hadn't had food since her lunch period at school, and she doesn't even know how long she's been in this place. Donna picks up the water and sniffs if it wasn't water. Nothing, she takes a small sip. No taste, no drug with a taste. Donna had to risk it to stay alive at this point.

However, Donna noticed something that Shaun did that he failed on. He leave her with a butter knife and a fork. A metal butter knife and metal fork. Donna looks from the knife and fork and then to the door.

"I have to survive." She said to herself.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

"I got something!" Brooke yells.

The rangers ran over to the computer where Brooke was. Brooke had files up about Shaun. Shaun seemed to be from a troubled background, being in and out of foster care but is finally staying with some family members who don't seem to care about him. As Brooke read aloud to the teens, that when the police questioned Shaun's uncle and aunt, they had no idea he hadn't come home from school.

"They didn't notice?" Melody asks, "What kind of family is that?"

"A bad one," Jack frowns, "But that doesn't excuse what Shaun did."

Brad nods, "So what else did you get?" Brad asks Brooke.

"As you can see not only I hacked into the police systems but also in the street cameras," Brooke said typing on the screen revealing the street cameras.

She pulled up video of the attack in the neighborhood Donna and Jamie lives in, Jamie and RJ were not too thrilled watching it. But they needed to see what happened, to see where Shaun took Donna.

"She tried to fight him off," Jasmine said.

RJ steps forward, "That's a Scott for you," He said.

As they had watched the attack, they watch as Shaun carry Donna into his van and drive off.

"Can you follow the van?" Barry asks.

Brooke nods, "I can do better," Brooke said.

Brooke had multiple screens up showing the street cameras of different parts of town. In each shot within minutes or seconds apart the van drove by, then a new screen of a new street appeared. The teens and Brooke watched the rusted van drive in the shot. Jamie was trying to locate the area from the surroundings as was everyone else.

"Oh god," Brooke said, "How did I over look this,"

"What?" Melody asks.

"Over look what?" Brad asks.

Brooke turn, "Jenny!"

Jenny came running over, Brooke showed the files of Shaun once again. Brooke pointed at his birth certificate. Jenny looks where Brooke pointed at and then gasped at looking at the names of the parents, the teens were confused. They had no idea how it had any importance to them what so ever.

"What?" RJ asks, "Brooke you can't leave us in the dark."

"Shaun biological father," Brooke paused for a moment to process all of this, "Is Hunter's father."

Jenny frowns, "But his father died ten years ago." Jenny said looking at the certificate on the screen.

Brooke looks at Jenny, "Think Hunter knows?"

Jenny shakes her head, "Doubtful."

Jack then thought about it, "Doesn't that mean that Shaun is related to Donna?"

Brad looks at Jack, "I mean technically but since Hunter isn't blood related to Donna it isn't-," He stops himself, "It still sounds bad."

RJ looks at the screen, "Thinks Shaun knows?"

"Doubtful," Brooke said, "I am surprised Hunter and Danny didn't know?"

Jenny looks at the names of his guardians, "Must be from his mother's side. But why didn't they try to contact Hunter or Danny?"

Jamie looks at Jenny, "We can worry about those details after we get Donna back."

Everyone nods in agreement.

"Any idea on where Shaun might have taken her from all we know?" Barry asks.

Brooke types into the computer, looking for something. Anything. Then something popped up on the screen. It looks like an old house near the not so nice end of Clover Hill. Brooke was running the address through her software and then gasped when she found out what the finding meant. Jenny looked at it and gasped as well.

"What?" Jasmine asks.

"It looks like Shaun took Donna to Hunter's childhood home." Jenny said.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

Hunter was working in the Youth Center, he watched the group of teens run out. A smile appeared thinking of all the good they've been doing. Then the smile faded when he saw his wife, she was not happy. Hunter, who was by his son Craig, motioned he would be right back. Hunter walked over to Jenny with concern in his eyes.

"Mouse," Hunter said using an old nickname, "What is it?"

"You need to sit down for this one, wolf." She said.

Hunter and Jenny sat down at a table, a table away from a lot of other people. Hunter listened to Jenny tell him about Shaun and how he is related to him. How Shaun is Hunter's and Danny's half brother. Hunter ran a hand through his hair, as he heard Jenny tell them that he is the one who kidnapped his niece and also is likely holding her at Hunter's childhood home.

"He's what?" Hunter asks.

Jenny held his hands, "The rangers are on this,"

Hunter frowns, "This is family and-."

"We know, wolf," She said patting his hands, "It's hard."

Hunter took one his hands to rub over his face, "Damn it, Thomas. Even after you die somehow you manage to mess with my life."

Despite the fact when Hunter was a teenager and reconnected with his dad, it was still strain. Thomas relapsed a few times drinking, so Hunter banded Danny from seeing Thomas. Hunter knew Thomas was dating some women who worked at a bar but didn't know about Shaun, didn't even know there was a child to begin with.

Jenny hugs her husband, "It's okay," She said, "It's not your fault."

Hunter hugs Jenny back, "I know, mouse. But it hurts so much knowing there was nothing I could do."

Jenny nods and holds him tight, "It's okay."

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

Shaun returned to the room to notice the food gone and Donna sitting where she sat, she saw him return so she kicked the trey forward at him with a glare. Shaun looks from the trey to Donna, a smile appeared on his face as he stepped over to her. She tried to pretend she wasn't scared of what was going to happen. Shaun knelt down in front fo her, touching her arm and then slowly his hand reached her face. Donna pulls away.

"Don't fight me," Shaun said, "You belong with me."

Donna watched as Shaun went to touch at the bottom of her shirt, so Donna took this moment to stab Shaun with the fork on his forearm as hard as she could. Shaun yells and jumps up, he pulls the fork out and notice that it was bleeding. He turns to Donna and then he grabs a hand full of her hair, Donna yells but she punched him in his nuts. Shaun released Donna from his gasped, she stumbled to hit the ground, but she didn't hit it hard. Shaun stumbles a bit back.

"What are you doing!" Shaun yells.

"Trying to get the damn message through! I don't like you!" Donna yells, "You've kidnapped me! What kind of person likes that!"

Shaun gets angry now, he pulls out a knife and Donna's eyes widen.

"I- I tried to be nice," Shaun said, "I- I tried to show you I loved you. I guess being nice isn't going to work anymore."

A tear slid down Donna's face, "You call kidnapping being nice?" She asks.

Shaun looks at her, "You will do as I say or I will kill you."

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

The rangers, all in the suits arrived at the abandon house. The rusted van was parked there.

"Let's scout around," RJ said, "Get paired up."

Jamie was with RJ, Jasmine was with Barry, Jack was with Melody, and Brad. The group of three went inside as well as Jasmine and Brad, the group of three was checking upstairs as Jasmine and Barry were checking downstairs. Jamie and RJ found a cellar, they heard muffling sounds of yelling.

"RJ," Jamie said.

RJ radios in to the others, "Think we found them in the cellar. Meet up around back, Jamie and I are heading down."

"Roger," Melody said through communication.

"Alright," Barry said through communication.

RJ and Jamie went down the cellar, both of them were holding onto the tops of their swords. They weren't sure what they were getting themselves into. The Red and Yellow Ranger stepped down to the bottom of the cellar. It wasn't really lit and it was cold down there. However, they stopped walking slow when they heard a scream. Jamie sprinted over.

There was a room with the door ajar, Jamie and RJ came in to find Shaun pointing a knife at Donna's neck as she was up against a wall. Shaun and Donna noticed the rangers enter, Shaun turned around, still pointing the knife at her neck. Donna was sobbing, the most she had been crying in this entire experience. Shaun was freaking.

"Go! Leave us!" Shaun yells.

RJ shakes his head, "No can do, Shaun." He said.

"How do you know my name!" Shaun yells.

"We know a lot about you Shaun," Jamie said, "Your mom died after giving birth to you and your father died when you were four. You were in and out of foster homes until you mom's brother took you in. But it wasn't the life a child should have." Jamie said.

Shaun was shaking.

"It wasn't a real family," Jamie said, "And if being with Donna is your idea of having a normal life and a normal family, it isn't going to work that way."

Shaun looks at Donna, "She- and I are meant to be," He said.

RJ shakes his head, "Look at her," RJ said, "She doesn't want to be with you. She is scared and wants to go home."

Shaun looks from the rangers to Donna, "You- want to go?"

Donna nods, "Yes."

Shaun reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys to the chain. He dropped it on the ground and took a few steps away from Donna, Jamie ran over to help get Donna out from the chains. RJ went to get Shaun but Shaun put the knife to his own throat. It was at this point that the entire team arrived at the cellar. RJ looks at Shaun.

"Shaun," RJ said, "Drop the knife."

Shaun looks at Donna, "I have nothing to live for if Donna doesn't love me."

"You have a family," RJ said.

Shaun shakes his head, "No- and even if I did," He stops for a second, "I wouldn't be able to be normal not after this."

RJ went to stop him, but Shaun just slashed the blade against his neck. Jamie grabbed Donna and covered her from the site. Donna held onto Jamie, sobbing as she held onto him so tight. RJ grabs the keys and unlocks the chains off of Donna, within a few seconds the police arrived in the cellar. Seeing the Power Rangers, the kidnapped victim, and the kidnapper dead.

"What happened?" The police officer asks.

RJ turns to the officer, "We found the kidnapper girl and the captor killed himself."

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

Donna was in the hospital. The police took her statement of what happened and the Power Rangers before they left and returned to their normal looks at the hospital. Everyone from Jurassic Squad and the new team was there, Melody called Sora telling her cousin that they found Donna. RJ did the same calling Noelle telling her that Donna is safe. Both leaders of the other teams were thrilled to hear Donna is okay and safe, but it was indeed to hear that Shaun took his own life.

RJ noticed Hunter and Jenny sitting a bit away from everyone, Jenny was holding his hand. RJ assumed that Jenny told him everything about Shaun and he isn't taking it well. Jared walked over to RJ and placed a hand on RJ's shoulder, RJ looks at his brother-in-law.

"Hunter will be okay," Jared said.

RJ nods, "I am just worried about Donna."

Jared nods, "None of expected our own children to be targets in anyway."

RJ nods frowning.

"But Donna is stronger than Gwen and Artie give her credit for. She'll get through this trauma." Jared said to his brother-in-law.

Inside the room was Artie and Gwen, the younger kids were at Artie's dad's place. Which is where a lot of the kids are at. Artie and Gwen were so glad to see their first born safe and sound. Jamie stood by the door, not yet entering because he wasn't sure. Gwen turns noticing Jamie standing there, so she gets up and let's him in.

"You're family," She sobs, "And after the stunt you and RJ pulled today, you have my gratitude for a lifetime."

Gwen then embraced Jamie, he stood a bit shocked not expecting this much love. Artie glanced over at Jamie. Jamie finally wrapped his arms around Gwen's body as he accepts the hug. When Gwen pulls back she kisses Jamie on the forehead. Gwen returns to her daughter, for a split second, to tell her and her husband that they'll be stepping out for her and Jamie.

Gwen and Artie did so, leaving the room for just Donna and Jamie.

"How are yo?" Jamie asks.

Donna looks at him, "I'm stuck in a hospital than a cold dark room," She said, "I feel better."

Jamie nods, "Good," He paused for a moment, "You had us all worried."

Dona looks at the hospital blanket on her, "Dad mentioned his old ranger pals are here as well as your friends."

Jamie nods at her statement, "Yeah the lobby is littered with rangers,"

"Sounds like the safest hospital ever," Donna said.

Jamie walks over toward the top of the bed, "About that kiss,"

Donna looks at him, "I thought we weren't going to talk about it? Because of my parents?"

"I don't care," Jamie said, "I love living with your parents. I feel like family- but Donna, you mean so much to me."

Donna tries to hold back tears, "You mean a lot of me too." She said.

Jamie sits down in the chair by her bed and takes her hand, "I think- I want more with you. Than just a friendship."

Donna looks at him, "You really want to be a sophomore dating a freshmen?"

"I don't care," He said.

Then Jamie leans in and kisses Donna on the lips. She kisses him right back.

Outside the room, Artie and Gwen had watched this interaction. Jared walked over to his brother and placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"Looks like you have a future son-in-law," Jared said.

Artie looks at Jared, "Shut up,"

"So what are you going to do? Remain to guardian Jamie?" Jared asks.

Artie looks his brother to the room, "Jamie has been through a lot and so has Donna within the last twenty-four hours. I don't want to abandon Jamie like his father did." Artie said.

"I thought so," Jared said, "You're keeping him around."

"I know what it's like to find a family. To have a new start. I don't want to take that from him." Artie said.

Jared placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Yeah, but now it'll be interesting seeing as he's dating your daughter."

Artie gives his older brother a slight glare, leading Jared to chuckle in the given mood. Artie turns back his glance at his daughter with Jamie. Seeing her smile and seeing her happy, that is all Artie wants at the moment. That's all he needs after what kind of hell they've been through.

 **(A/N: The final part in that small Donna and Jamie arc. There will be aftermaths with Donna dealing with the kidnapping, but at the moment it won't be focused. Next time we'll get some more from a certain character, this character is a girl I want to talk more about because I feel like she has been overlooked for a bit. Some may have an idea on which girl character I am talking about.**

 **Anyways, this may lead into a small crossover with some rangers. I have to figure out how I plan on doing this before I contact the authors I need to contact for a crossover, so please keep your PMs open, you know who I am talking to.**

 **I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and look out for more! Until next time! -ICrzy)**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'd like to go off the record and say, I do not own any rights to Power Rangers. I only own some of the characters and the story itself. I would like to thank decode9, Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, LovingGinger30, and all the other author's who have been so supportive throughout the years to make me a better writer and even push myself.**

 **EPISODE NINETEEN - Processing  
**

It had been a few days since the whole kidnapping, things in Clover Hill were slowly returning to normal, well as normal as things can get in the town. However, it didn't stop the towns folks from gossiping about the events of what happened. Like them talking about Donna's kidnapping. Talking about Shaun. Talking about how Shaun was Hunter's brother. The people talked and talked, and it wasn't just the adults, it was also the teens as well.

When the teens arrived at the Youth Center, they didn't have a full day of school since the school board approved for the kids to have some time to process the whole ordeal. Also the high school had an assembly talking about the kidnapping and the suicide of Shaun, however they didn't say the names of those involved.

"You know despite the fact the principal and teachers weren't saying Shaun or Donna's name, everyone knows." Jack said as they sat down at a table.

Brad nods, "Yeah its been a rough last few days."

The gang all sat down. Glancing over to the side of the room, RJ noticed his cousin-in-law, Hunter. Hunter seemed to be off today, just like he was yesterday and the day before yesterday. RJ frowns at the sight. He knew Hunter as this tough and protective guy, but this is some guy swallowed by sorrow.

"It's a shame that it all went down the way it did," Jasmine frowns.

Melody nods, "Yeah and Hunter must be beating himself up somehow." She said.

Barry turns to Melody, "Why should he? He didn't know Shaun."

Jamie looks at Barry, "But they were still brothers." Jamie said.

There was a moment of silence between the teens before anyone else spoke. They saw Jenny's and Hunter's kids running around, Mabel and Mason were working while Greg was playing with his toys. A little bit later, Donna came into the Youth Center.

Jamie turns to see her, "Donna,"

Donna didn't have that same tint of hope and joy in her eyes, it was as if something was taken from her that day. However, when Donna saw her uncle and his friends, she forced a smile. She walks over to them, she wasn't wearing her school uniform, she hasn't gone back to school yet. Instead she was wearing a hoodie and jeans.

"Hey, guys." Donna said.

Jack smiles, "Want to join us?" She suggested.

Melody nods, "We were gonna work on school work." Melody said.

Donna turns to Jamie, he smiles at her as she looked a bit uncertain. Donna bit her lip for a moment but then shakes her head.

"I'm gonna get a drink-," Donna ran her hand through her hair, "Maybe later."

Jamie watches Donna walk off, he frowns as she does. Everyone at the table knew she wasn't taking it well.

"How are things back at the Scott home?" Barry asks.

Jamie sighs, "Its been quiet. The younger ones still don't really understand what happened besides a bad guy took Donna. Artie is considering calling a therapist for Donna, since she hasn't really been talking about it. I've tried to get her to open up- but nothing."

Jasmine frowns, "Maybe she still needs time to process it all."

RJ had a frown on his face, "I think we're all still processing all of it."

All eyes shift to RJ.

"Shaun- he- he killed himself and we couldn't have stopped him." RJ frowns, "I- We should've stopped him."

Jasmine held onto RJ's hand. The couple looked at each other, before RJ turns his gaze away from Jasmine.

Brad sighs, "He was too far gone, RJ." Brad said.

RJ looks at Brad, "True but now Hunter and Danny will never know their half-brother." He said.

A little away, Donna stood at the bar to order her juice. She stood there, and then she heard the sound of glass shattering, it woke her up from her trance. She must've jumped because she noticed Jenny looking at her with concern written in her eyes.

"Dear, you okay?" Jenny asks.

Donna nods, "Yeah- uh, I'm gonna head home. I'm tired." She said.

Jenny nods, "How about I drive you home." Jenny offers.

Donna looks at Jenny debating whether to take it or not, "Sure."

The teens watched Jenny take Donna out of the Youth Center, and into her car. The teens watched the car drive off.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

A hour or so later, at the cemetery was a thirty-one year old Daniel Jacobson. He stood in front of a grave, he heard the sound of footsteps coming from behind. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was. It was Hunter. Hunter had his hands in his pocket as he looked at his two year younger brother.

"Visiting the bastard too," Danny said.

Hunter walks next to his brother, "I was looking for you," Hunter said, "Clarissa said I could find you here."

Danny didn't look at his brother, "Traitor," He forced a smile on his face.

Hunter glanced at his brother, "She's worried about you. Heck, I'm worried about you."

Danny frowns and shoves his hands in his pockets, "Why? Why should you worry? I'm fine! I'm alive!"

Hunter turns fully to look at Danny, "Dan,"

Danny turns then shoves Hunter, "No! Why did I have to find out from the damn town that the kid who kidnapped Donna- my family, was my brother!" Danny yells.

Hunter frowns, "I was trying to process it all."

"Or you thought I didn't need to know! Like you always keep things from me!" Danny yells.

Hunter looks at Danny confused, "The hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Dad, for starters! You lied to me for why you stopped letting me see him, claiming he didn't want to see me. He was drinking again." Danny said.

"I was protecting you!" Hunter yells.

"I was twenty-one, Hunter! I could've looked after myself!" Danny yells.

Hunter was sad by his brother's rage, "I trust you, I never trusted him." Hunter said.

There was a gust of wind and followed by silence. The two turn their gaze to the headstone in front of them. It was indeed their father's headstone. Danny all of a sudden began to sob, which gained Hunter's attention. He wasn't sure why Danny was suddenly crying.

"Danny?" Hunter spoke.

Danny took one of his hands to wipe the tears, "I- I was so lucky to have you looking after me- but the kid had no one." Danny said.

Hunter listened to Danny sob. Hunter grabbed his brother and pulled him in for a hug, despite small protest from Danny at first. The two Jacobson brothers hugged there, hugged in the middle of the cemetery.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

Donna was in the living room of her home, she was playing the piano. Her music was loud and sounded violent. It was as if she was playing how she felt, and what she didn't want to say. She continued to play and play until she heard a sound in the floor board. She looked up to see her uncle, her Uncle Jared.

"Hi kiddo," Jared smiles.

Donna moves from the piano, "Hey."

Jared walked into the living room, "You're so amazing at playing the piano. Wish I had your talent." He smiles at her.

Donna stands up and crossed her arms on her chest, "Yeah."

"I got you something," Jared said and hands her a bag.

Donna looks confused, she opens the bag to find a journal followed by an old book. The old book was King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. Dona looks at the journal and the old book, then to her uncle with confusion. He motions for her to sit down next to him on the couch and she does.

"What is the meaning of this?" Donna asks referring to the gifts.

Jared points at the journal, "After everything that has happened, I thought that instead of having people pick and probe at you for how you're doing, you can just write out your feelings. This way you have an escape." He said.

Donna looks at the journal, "And no one will read it?"

"Only if you let them." He said and messed with her hair.

"What about this book," She motioned to the old book, "It's really old."

Jared smiles, "You know your grandma Martha? She passed away when you were really young but you remember her?"

Donna nods, "That's where my middle name comes from, right? From Grandma Martha." She said.

Jared kept the smile, "That's right, dear. Anyways, when I was real young, she use to read this book to me whenever I asked or if I was having a bad day. I use to pretend when I was really really young that I was a knight. However, when I got older, I would read that book whenever I wanted to feel connected to my mom. I want you hold onto this book for me, Donna."

"But if it means so much to you-," Donna was cut off.

Jared shakes his head, "I want you to have the book and read it. Maybe you'll be able to move on and feel things again, dear. This book may be about knights and Camelot, but it's helped me so much in life." He said.

Donna looks from the journal and old book to her uncle, tears began to slide down the side of her face. Jared wasn't too surprised by that, but he was taken back by her rush to embrace him. Jared heard her sob into his chest, crying but her words were muffled out.

"Shh," Jared wraps his arms around her, "It's gonna be okay."

 **(A/N: Hi guys. I've been getting PMs asking where I've been and asking when I'll update so allow me to explain myself. First off, I am fine and I am on winter break. But things happened before winter break. It started on Black Friday, I got a phone call from my mom telling my dad and I to drive to her work to bring some first aid stuff since her job doesn't have a real good one. Anyways, we end up having to take my mom to the ER. Well two trips, one on Black Friday when she hurt herself and the second time was the following day because the pain was so bad for her.**

 **So what had happened was she cut two layers of skin off by a meat slicer at her job. The doctors have some nerve damage, how much we won't know until it's fully healed. Luckily, we don't have to pay for all these doctors appointments and what not since the work has to pay for it since it happened at work. So while, she still went to work and my dad had work as well, I was balancing my college life and maintaining order at home. I was doing all the house work and even helping out with cooking. Don't worry, it didn't effect my finals. I passed them all. I have been helping her with Christmas stuff because she can't do much with her finger, and it sucks that it happened for one but two happened on her right index finger, since she is right handed.**

 **Anyways, that is why I've been gone for as long as I have been. I've been so caught up with my home life I negated everything else that I usually do, and it didn't help I wasn't getting help from my dad. But now things are balanced out and I am getting a hand. Don't worry things are fine. I will try to update more often.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this small filler chapter. Until next time. -ICrzy)**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'd like to go off the record and say, I do not own any rights to Power Rangers. I only own some of the characters and the story itself. I would like to thank decode9, Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, LovingGinger30, and all the other author's who have been so supportive throughout the years to make me a better writer and even push myself.**

 **EPISODE TWENTY - Return of Familiar Faces  
**

It was a normal day at school. Things were returning to as normal as things can be in Clover Hills. RJ and Melody returned from their adventure out of town, they spoke to the others about it. Part of them were jealous they weren't included but also some thought it was really cool.

By homeroom that morning, the gang sees parents getting a tour with the principal. It was parent's day. It was a big deal at Clover Hills, it meant that the parents and or guardians will be getting a tour and then some will be speaking in some classes.

Brad noticed his brother was there with the other parents, Steven wasn't just here for Brad as his legal guardian but also here for his daughter Jack. Jack sees Steven and waves at him. Since the reveal the two are attempting a normal relationship.

RJ looks at Jack, "So how is getting to know your birth dad?" He asks.

Jack glanced at RJ, "It's fine. Steven is really nice." She smiles.

Jasmine sees her father and was shocked, "He made it."

Barry looks at his friend, "Yeah, usually its your mom." He said.

"Well then," Jamie was about to say but then the bell rang, "Time for class."

The rangers all shared a laugh as they walked into their homeroom classroom. Things have seemed to moved forward in life, the trial was over and things were seemingly well in Clover Hills. It was just an normal and boring day.

The rangers went through their first four periods and met up by lunch, but when it reached lunch. There was a loud explosion on the other end of town. They heard their morphers beep, RJ held his up to his mouth to contact HQ.

"What is Jen?" RJ asks.

"Explosion by the Jackson Glass Factory," Jenny said, "Looks like its from an enemy, because the energy reading is off the chart."

RJ nods, "Alright we'll be there."

Appearing down the hallway was Brooke, "Go."

The teacher looks at the teens.

"I'll cover for you guys." Brooke said.

RJ smiles and winks at her, "Thanks sister-in-law." He grins.

The gang began to head off, Brooke lightly shoves RJ as he ran pass her. Brooke watched the teens run down the empty hallway in the school, a small smile escaped her lips as for a split second she saw her brother and his friends in this team.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

Standing in the now exploding building was Lotor. He watched as the workers of the glass factory ran out for safety. The teens arrived at the scene of the crime, seeing people run pass them. Lotor turned to look at the teenagers with a smirk on his face.

"It's been a while, rangers." He said.

RJ grins, "Was hoping you decided to crawl back into that hole of yours." RJ said.

Lotor pulls out his sword, "As long as you breathe, I will return to end you all."

Melody looks at Lotor, "And as long as you're around we'll be here to stop you."

As it was only the teens and Lotor there, the teens hold out their morphers to transform into their ranger suits.

"Power Rangers! Jurassic Surge!" They all yelled.

Upon transforming, the rangers all began to charge at Lotor. Lotor blocked Barry's blade and threw him back, Barry stumbled back in his steps. Jasmine went to slash at Lotor, who only blocked the girl's blade from hitting him.

Jamie came up next with Brad, the two guys went to slash at Lotor, knowing the beast cannot block them both off. However, Lotor kicked Jasmine in the chest, she rolled on the ground. Then Lotor turned to Jamie and Brad, to slash them with his sword.

Melody and Jack charged in with RJ right behind them. Jack saw Lotor was about to strike her, so she blocked it and managed to deflect the blade from her. However, she knew she couldn't handle him herself. So when Melody came in to aid, it took a lot off.

RJ was behind Lotor, as the leader went to strike Lotor down. Lotor yells, a sharp loud scream. Which caused all the rangers to cover their ears and yell due to the pain. RJ dropped his blade and stumbled back. He held onto his head and collapsed onto his knees.

"Wha- What is this?" RJ asks himself.

As the sonic scream continued, Lotor kicked Melody over on the ground and then did the same to Jack. Both girls didn't do anything because their heads were hurting from the scream. RJ winced as he looks up at the team.

RJ sees Lotor kicking Barry in his stomach and the young ranger yelling from the pain. Lotor went to Jamie and was doing the same. For whatever reason, the sonic scream somehow managed to paralyze them. RJ tried to move, but his body wasn't doing a single thing.

He heard a scream from Jasmine, he looks up to see Lotor had thrown Jasmine on the ground and rolled next to RJ. Lotor glanced over at RJ and smirks as he began to walk over to the numb ranger. RJ tried to move, he tried to do something. But nothing.

"Fitting," Lotor said, "You die while on your knees."

RJ gritted his teeth, not looking up because he couldn't. He hears Lotor raise his sword up and then go to strike down, however the blow never comes. Instead a red blur stands in front of him, RJ knew that suit. He had seen only a few times but he knew it.

"Another ranger," Lotor said.

A chuckle escaped from the ranger, "The only Jurassic Red,"

It was Jared. He slashed his blade at Lotor, the two were going into a full combat battle, jumping in were the other veteran rangers. Hunter arrived in his suit as well as Jenny, they came to Jasmine and Jack to check on them. Gwen ran to Jamie to check on him, as Artie charged in to fight along side his brother. Omar was checking on Barry and Brad, and KZ knelt down next to her brother.

"RJ, you okay?" KZ asks.

RJ tried to move and tried to say something, but then he just lost consciousness.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

RJ woke up in the batcave, he looked around and noticed his team had been resting as well. He looked around and noticed the veteran team was there. Jared was standing by the computers with his cousin and her husband. The two seemed to be very serious as they looked at the computers.

"That sonic attack did more than just paralyze them," Jenny said.

Jared nods as he looks at the computer. The computer had the vitals and the medical reports of the kids from the equipment that is in the batcave. Jared types in the keyboard and pulled up a camera from the ATM nearby showing part of the battle.

"It seemed to drain from them," Jared said.

Hunter looks at Jared, "Something completely new to us."

KZ walked next to her husband, "How can RJ and his team be able to handle this?"

Jared glares at the screen, "Where is Brooke?"

"At the school," Hunter said, "She said she is covering for the teens."

Jared nods.

"We need a specializes to come in and figure this out." Omar said.

The new team slowly all regain consciousness, much like RJ, they had overheard the conversation going on a few feet away from them. Melody looks from her hands and then to the others standing there in front of the computer trying to decide next plan of action.

"You can call my mom," Melody said.

All eyes shift to Melody.

For the most part, only the team knows of Melody's mother. Knows who she is and how she is related to Sora the Red Ranger to another team in another town. Jared turns to look at Melody, who was getting up from the bed she was laying on.

"Your mom?" Gwen asks.

Artie glanced from his wife to his brother, "Isn't her mother-,"

Jared nods, "Yeah."

The new team climb off the table and looked at the adults in the room in complete shock.

"Wait? You know who Melody's parents are?" Jack asks.

Jenny nods, "We know a lot more than you kids do."

"Why haven't you shared with us?" Brad asks.

KZ frowns, "Somethings aren't needed to be told. Like Melody's parents, they aren't a big secret in the ranger community. Like her family legacy, its widely known throughout the ranger community." KZ said.

"Sometimes, it's easy to keep you in the dark in things that aren't important to protecting the city and your well-being. We'd never lie to you nor keep anything life or death from you all." Jared said.

There was a moment of silence between the teens and the adults. Things slowly cleared up when Melody suggested to call her mother. When Melody walked off, the others kept the awkward silent for a bit. Waiting for Melody to come back over to say she made the call.

RJ just looked at his sister and his brother-in-law, a bit confused on what else they are keeping them in the dark about.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

The teens were feeling much better after their rest from whatever caused them to pass out from the sonic scream that Lotor made. They were still confused on how that happened and what they are going to do next time they face him.

Barry glanced at Melody. The usual so confident girl just seemed to get quiet. It was as if she didn't want to say anything at the moment, maybe she was nervous about her friends meeting her mom. Barry had thought about it, he nor Jasmine have ever met her mom or her dad.

"Has your mom worked with the Jurassic Squad team?" RJ asks out of the blue to Melody.

The new team stood away from the veteran team.

Melody glanced over, "No. She was a mentor for the Beast Rangers, with her brother after a while. But she has meet and briefly exchanged messages with other mentors and other ranger students in the past." Melody said.

Just then the sound of someone walking downstairs was Donna leading a women down the stairs of the batcave. Artie had Donna meet Melody's mom at the Youth Center and helped her get into the batcave so no one would think twice of it, and it wasn't hurting anyone since Donna knew of the secret.

The team got a look at Melody's mom. The forty year old had long natural red hair pulled back in a bun, circle frame glasses covering her green eyes, natural pale complexion, 5'6" tall, and skinny but had some curves on her body. She was wearing a white button up shirt, a red tie on, black pants, black dress shoes, and a white lap coat.

"Dr. Burrows-Rays," Jared walked over to shake her hand, "Thank you for coming."

Anya Rays glanced at her daughter and then to Jared, "No problem. This just explains why my Melody has been keeping things from her father and I."

Melody adverted her eyes from her mom, "Sorry." She muttered.

Everyone took in the two, Melody may have her mother's hair color but Melody doesn't look like Anya really. So everyone is assuming she gets her looks from her father. Anya glanced from her daughter to the veteran team about what had happened.

Anya seemed calm about hearing all of it. Her daughter putting her life in danger and possibly getting hurt. Anya then watched the clip from the AMT with the battle and the sonic scream causing the team to be paralyzed. Anya played with the clip, by pausing it and reversing it a few times.

"Interesting." Anya said.

Jack walks over, "Any idea on how we can stop it from happening again?"

Anya glanced at the new team, "I'd have to run some tests on how high the pitch was and the level of damage it could have on your ears. I'd suggest you all have a hearing exam before you go home." Anya said.

Jasmine nods, "That seems wise." She said.

Barry nods as well.

Anya turns back to the computer, "I am also going to contact my nephew, Zack. He and his team may not have faced an enemy like this but I'd like him in town."

Melody glanced at her mom for a split second, she knew what her mom was planning. A frown escaped Melody's lips. Brad glanced at Melody and noticed the frown on her lips. The others however, seemed to not have noticed it at all.

"Well then," Jenny said, "Let's conduct those hearing exams."

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

Melody had left the exams, noticing her mother was waiting for her outside the Youth Center. She had a frown on her face as she exited the building. Her friends were either in the batcave or had already left. Melody walked down the steps and stopped to look at her mom.

"Mom I-," Melody started.

Anya shakes her head, "Look- I get it. You wanted to protect your father and I."

Melody looks at her mom, "I knew you'd hate the idea of me being a Power Ranger."

Anya looks at her daughter, "Not true."

Melody looks at her mom not believing it for a second, "You completely disliked the idea of Zack being a ranger. You don't like the idea of Sora being a ranger despite Aunt Rena and Uncle Zane being cool about it. I know you'd want me to get out of it. So I didn't tell you." Melody said.

"It's different with you than them-," Anya said.

"I know! I am your little girl, but this is my destiny." Melody said.

Anya and Melody stood there in silence for a second. Anya's phone was ringing, she reached for it and saw the ID was Zack. Melody saw the name on her mom's phone.

"Answer it," Melody said, "I'll meet you at home. Awaiting for Zack to arrive from Norland."

Melody walked pass her mother, Anya looked at her daughter in disbelief and then answered the phone in her hands.

 _"Anya,"_ Zack spoke.

"Hey, kid. I need you to come to Clover Hills." Anya said.

Zack sounded confused, _"Why? Is everything okay with Mel?"_

"Something like that," Anya rubbed her free hand on her temple, "I'll explain everything when you arrive."

She hears Zack chuckle, _"So what color is she?"_

This comment threw Anya off, of course Anya didn't know. She never bothered to ask. She doesn't even know what colors or even the names of Melody's teammates. Anya rubbed her head once again feeling a headache coming along.

"I'll explain everything when you get here," Anya repeated.

 _"Alright, love you."_ Zack said.

"Love you too," Anya said and hung up.

 **(A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I have returned to college and I have a huge work load for my junior year. Not trying to throw excused I have like two midterms in a few weeks and a group project in my German class due this week. I have a few other minor stuff like a lot of reading in text books and small quizzes but yeah.**

 **I am planning on trying to work on more updates, I promise. I really don't want to make it a habit where I update once a month because that isn't right nor fair. So I promise I'll try to at least do better for you guys.**

 **So Dr. Anya Burrows-Rays is officially making her first entrance in the series. She doesn't like the idea of Melody being a ranger and next chapter it'll be explained between her and Zack. Also Zack is coming back. I am excited to write these characters and these upcoming chapters. I may include more from my past series making a cameo in, but these two are for character development and also furthering along the story. So look forward to the next chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I REALLY promise to be active more. Until next time, -ICrzy)**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'd like to go off the record and say, I do not own any rights to Power Rangers. I only own some of the characters and the story itself. I would like to thank decode9, Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, LovingGinger30, and all the other author's who have been so supportive throughout the years to make me a better writer and even push myself.**

 **EPISODE TWENTY-ONE - Return of Red Lion Part 1  
**

A red truck pulled up to a nice house in Clover Hill. The house was in a gated community, more exclusive than the neighborhood that Jamie is currently staying at in the Scott home. The truck was turned off and stepping out was a thirty-seven year old man.

This guy had his shaggy light brown hair, green eyes, a slight tan, muscular body, lean, and stood at 6 foot tall. He was wearing a red and black flannel shirt unbuttoned to reveal a black tank underneath, blue jeans, and brown boots.

He was carrying a bag in his hands as he pulled it out from the bed of the truck. He heard the door open to reveal the person who had called him to this town. It was Anya.

"Look at you, Zack." Anya smiled from the door.

Zack smiles at her, "Look at me? Look at you. You don't even look forty, aunt."

Anya smiles and walks over, "And you're almost forty yourself."

Zack held his hands up, "Come on are we going to bring up how weird that is." He said.

Anya chuckles, "Not nearly as weird as it is for KZ and her brother." She said.

Zack carried his stuff to the house, "He's what now- thirteen?"

"Try sixteen." Anya said.

The two enter the nice house. Zack put his stuff down at the door, and the two walked into the kitchen of the house.

"Sixteen? Damn, where has time gone." He spoke.

Anya reached for a glass and poured him some tea, "So how is Roxxy?"

Zack accepted the drink, "She's doing fine. She still hasn't gotten over the fact our girl has just entered high school."

Anya smiles, "How is Diana doing? Still into art."

Zack chuckled, "He is every bit like her mother." He said.

Anya smiles, "That's good." She said.

Zack looked around, "So where is everyone?"

"Andrew has business to take care of in Legacy Hills," Anya said, "But Melody is at the Youth Center."

"Youth Center?" Zack asks.

Anya frowns, "She's avoiding me,"

Zack leans on the counter, "Why?"

"Because she thinks I am mad at her for being a Power Ranger," Anya said, "She acts like I don't know the job nor the risk."

Zack shrugs, "Hey if Diana was recruited to be a ranger, I know I wouldn't be cool about it. Heck, I have been doing partolling here and there to make sure nothing shows up in Norland."

Anya then said, "She went on a rant about how I wasn't fine with you being a ranger nor Sora despite her mom being fine with it as well as her father." Anya said.

Zack took a sip of his tea, "If I recall Rena was pretty nervous about her daughter going into battle." Zack said.

Anya nods, "Yeah I know. I think she was trying to prove something, I don't know." Anya said.

Zack placed the glass on the counter, "Look, Anya. I am not going to tell you how to raise your kid, I know she is a wonderful girl. But I think you need to step back a bit, she knows what she is doing and if she doesn't she'd go to you." He said.

Anya looks at him, "You think?"

Zack nods, "I do," He then drank the rest of the tea, "So where is this Youth Center? I want to stop by and visit my kid cousin."

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

The teens were working at the Youth Center. Melody was cleaning off tables, Brad glanced at her with worry. Brad walked over with a broom in his hands as he was just finishing up sweeping.

"Hey, Mel." Brad said.

Melody turns over, "Oh, hi." She smiles.

Brad tries to smile, "Glad neither of us are deaf from yesterday's attack." He said.

Melody nods.

Brad sighs, "Look I am sorry your mom is involved in this now." He said.

Melody glanced at him, "It's okay. The truth is I use to be really close with my mom but since becoming rangers- we've just stopped being what we were." She said.

Brad frowns, "That sucks."

Melody stopped wiping off tables, "It just sucked. I wanted to tell her everything because we told each other everything. She knew how I knew about all the other ranger stuff and she'd tell me stories of my cousin's team back in Norland. It sounded so fun and adventurous. And when I was told I was a ranger, I was so excited to tell her but had a feeling she wouldn't be cool with it."

"How come?" Brad asks, "I mean if she has been involved for a long time she should be okay with it. Right?"

Melody shakes her head, "Before moving here, I think I was still eight or something- still in grade school but my mom and dad let me go to my friend's house. They lived a bit always from my old house. So I road my bike over, and there was no issue. However, coming home I had a flat tire and- and well uh- I was attacked by this dog."

Brad stood in shock.

"I was so scared, I just threw my bike at it and limped ran home. Upon reaching my house, my mom began to freak out. So after that day, not only did I gain a new fear but so did my mom." Melody said.

"She began overprotective." Brad said.

Melody nods.

Just then a door opened. Neither of the two looked up, it could be anyone.

"Still short, Muse." Said a familiar voice to Melody.

Her eyes widen and turned around to her cousin, "Zack-!"

Melody embraced Zack, the two hugged for a good long time. This caused the other rangers to come over from their jobs to see what was going on. Even Hunter and Jenny came over, the two shook hands with Zack after he was done hugging Melody.

"It's good to see you again, Zack." Hunter said.

Jenny smiles, "Did you just get in town?"

Zack smiles, "Thanks," He turns to Jenny, "And yeah. Stopped by to visit my aunt and then wanted to see my favorite Muse." He smiles at Melody.

Melody smiles at Zack, "How long you staying?" She asks.

"A few days," He said, "If that's okay?"

Melody smiles as her answer.

Hunter turns to the teens, "Oh you might be wondering who this is. This is Zack Burrows, he is Anya's nephew and Melody's cousin." He said.

Jenny nods and whispers for the teens to hear, "And the Red Ranger from the Beast Rangers." She said.

The teens looked a bit shocked. Yesterday they met Melody's mother, in the past they've met Melody's cousin, and now they were meeting her other cousin. Zack smiles at the younger people.

"Wow, even in your team you're the shortest." Zack teased Melody.

In return she hit Zack.

"So which one is the leader?" Zack asks.

RJ stepped forward, "I am. I am RJ Walker, Red Jurassic Ranger." He said the last part a bit quieter since people were in the building unfamiliar with their secret.

Zack looks at the boy, "Walker, huh? I've met your sister and have fought along side her in the past, I expect you to be as good maybe even better." He smirks at the young leader.

RJ gives Zack a look. So in return, Zack just lightly nudged the kid with a grin on his face.

"I'm not expecting you to be your sister. She and you are completely different, I should know I have had siblings on my team when I was a little older than you kids." He said.

Jack glanced from Brad to Zack, "Well did you have an uncle and niece?"

Zack blinked in confusion, "What-?"

Melody turns to Zack, "Will explain later."

Jasmine stepped over, "I am Jasmine Bhandari and I am the Blue Jurassic Ranger." She said.

Jasmine and Zack had shook hands. Zack seemed a bit shocked of a girl Blue Ranger, he had never been on a team with a girl in blue.

"Nice to meet you." Zack said.

"I'm Barry Jones, sir. And I am the Green Jurassic Ranger." Barry said and was accepted in the handshake.

Zack nods, "No need to be formal, kid. Zack will do." He said.

Jack stepped next to Barry, "And I am Jack Cooper. I am the White Jurassic Ranger." She smiles.

Zack shakes her hand and smiles at the young lady shaking his hand. Brad stepped next to his niece.

"This is my uncle," Jack smiles.

Zack still seemed a bit confused by all of that.

Brad chuckles, "Yeah. I am Brad Pearce. I am the Black Jurassic Ranger." He said.

Jamie stood next to RJ now, "I am Jamie Banks and I am the Yellow Jurassic Ranger." Jamie said.

Zack nods as he gathers their names to remember. Then he turns to his cousin standing next to him. A small smile escape his lips as he looks at his cousin.

"So that leaves you, Mel, you're the Pink Jurassic Ranger, huh." He said.

Melody smiles, "A bit obvious?" She asks.

Zack shrugs, "A bit." He jokes.

Just then a small explosion happened a little bit away, it caused the people inside to scream and shake a bit. The gang all looked in the direction of the attack, Melody knew the area well.

"Oh god," Melody said.

Brad stepped next to Melody, "What?"

"That explosion happened at my mom's research lab." Melody said.

RJ nods, "Let's go. Make sure everyone is okay." He said.

The gang began to head out, Melody stopped and looked at Zack for a split second. He grins at her and pulls out a red morpher. The two share a smile before they ran off with the others into the fight.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

Upon reaching the explosion, they see people be escorted to safety. Medics around trying to get people out of the flames. The gang, including Zack, were not in their ranger suits. They look around and notice none other than Lotor standing there, but this time he wasn't alone. There were dino human hybrids trying to attack the people.

Zack turn to the kids, "This crazy in Clover Hills?"

RJ smirks, "Just your typical Tuesday." He said.

The teens was the dino human hybrids charge at them, they didn't have time to morph but instead fight off hand to hand combat. Jamie and Barry were back to back brawling, the two guys were hitting them back. Jamie turns to Barry, Barry jumped into Jamie's hands and Barry was thrown into the air to superman punch some hybrids down.

Jasmine and Jack were by each other. Jack grabbed a piece of pipe from part of the exploding lab building, and used it as a weapon. She smacked the pipe at the hybrids coming near her. Jack turns to Jasmine, tossing the pipe at her. Jasmine went from hand to hand combat and then grabbed the pipe to begin to smack the pipe at the creatures, as Jack went to hand to hand combat.

Melody and Brad paired up. Melody did a front flip and managed to grab the arm of one hybrid and flip it on its back. She kicked a few near her as she turns to look at Brad. Brad punched a few back, he did a butterfly kick and glanced at Melody. They nodded at each other. Brad and Melody held onto each other hands and Brad began to spin, while this happened Melody was kicking the hybrids to the ground.

RJ and Zack were handling the rest of the hybrids themselves. RJ dodged a near blow by one of the hybrids and then punched the one in the jaw as he went to tackle the rest with him and Zack. Zack seemed to be handling himself well despite the near ten to fifteen age gap.

Upon all the hybrids being destroyed and the people taken to safety. Lotor stood there pointing his sword at the rangers, but it was mainly pointed at RJ. Zack knew that all too well, any one ranger with the color of red has a target on their back no matter what.

"Looks like you brought a friend," Lotor said, "He won't help you."

Zack smirks, "Oh yeah? I may be in retirement in being a ranger, but that doesn't mean I won't kick your butt." He said.

Lotor just chuckled, "I don't care who you are. One extra person to kill." Lotor said.

RJ made his hands into fists, "We'll see about that, Lotor!"

"Power Rangers! Jurassic Surge!" The Jurassic Surge team yelled.

"Power Rangers! Awaken The Beast!" Zack yells.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

All rangers, including Zack, were armed with their swords. Lotor pointed his sword at the rangers once before charging over. Lotor's speed came near to slashing RJ, however Zack shoved RJ out of the way and blocked the sword with his own.

"Quick reflects," Lotor said, "Too bad I have to kill you."

Zack said nothing but pushed his blade harder against Lotor's blade. Melody glanced at this, she then chose to charge in. She slashed her blade at Lotor, Lotor hissed in pain and then used his free hand to slash his claws at her. She was scratched and she yelled from it, and rolled back on the ground as sparks left her suit.

"Mel-!" Zack yells.

"Melody!" The others yells.

Zack pushed his sword back and shoves Lotor back.

The other rangers all then took it upon themselves to charge in. Jasmine went to slash at Lotor but nothing seem to happen, because Lotor managed to get Jasmine to collide with Barry, as he was going to attack him.

Jack and Brad were going to attack together, Jamie was right behind them. Jack and Brad went to slash at Lotor, Lotor used his blade to block off the kids. Then he avoided Jamie, and tripped the boy onto Brad. Lotor turns to Jack and the two brawl out before he knocked her down.

RJ and Zack were the only ones who stood.

"RJ," Zack spoke, "We need a clear cut plan."

RJ gritted his teeth, "What we need is to take him out."

Before Zack could reason with RJ, he watched the kid ranger charge into battle. It wasn't a long fight between the two. RJ managed to allow himself to be knocked down on the ground, landing on his back and seeing Lotor's blade inches from his face.

Grinning underneath his helmet Zack said, "I am impressed. Lotor is it?"

Lotor turns his attention to the older ranger, "Yes it is."

Zack pointed his sword at Lotor, "You see I was like these kids and all the enemy I fought with my team at the end of the day we destroyed them. You are familiar with Ruko the Rat, correct?"

Lotor seemed to know that beast, "Dr. Zigerot's loyal servant."

Zack chuckles, "Yeah him too, we defended him as well." He said.

Lotor points his sword at Zack, "It seems like you are more of a threat than these children."

Zack held his sword tight in his hands, "Seems like it."

Just then Lotor charged at Zack. Zack was able to block the blade from hitting his body. Zack shoves Lotor back, and then he slashed his blade at Lotor. Lotor quickly blocked. The fight went on as a sword clashing sword fight.

The rangers just laid or sat there watching the fight go on. RJ gritted his teeth and made his hands into fists, he could do this too. He could fight against Lotor and win.

"You have been trained well," Lotor said.

Zack chuckles, "Yeah from the best." He said thinking of Zane.

Zack then had red aura surround him and his sword had flames on it. A slight red gleam flickered in Zack's eyes from under the helmet as Zack was getting ready for his attack. Zack slashed his sword at Lotor, which broke it in half and then Zack slashed again which caused sparks to fly.

Lotor looks at Zack with his glare, "You'll pay for that."

Zack shakes his head, "Doubt it."

Lotor went to use his sonic scream once again like in the fight prior, but Zack with his red aura still around him, he slashed is blade at the sonic screaming Lotor despite Zack's ears hurting. This attack did hurt Lotor, who backed up and then began to wince.

"You win this time," Lotor said and turns to RJ, "But I'll be back."

RJ winces, "I count on it."

Lotor vanishes leaving wounded rangers, as they powered down. Zack powered down and pants hard, he looks at his morpher and then puts it in his pocket. Melody stands up with the help from Brad, Jasmine goes to RJ to check on him. As they all get up and head back to each other, RJ just seemed angry.

"Wow, Zack that was cool." Barry said.

Jamie nods, "That aura was neat."

Zack smiles, "Thanks," He then stopped smiling, "But we should get back to your HQ. Get these wounds treated."

Jasmine nods, "Yeah in case there is another attack." She said.

The others began to walk off, besides RJ and Zack. Zack and RJ kept eye contact as they looked at each other. The thirty-seven year old walked over and looks at RJ directly in his eyes.

"Look kid, you need to lead better. Have plans so you and your team come out of the fights with less injury." Zack said.

"I'm doing the best I can!" RJ yells.

Zack shakes his head, "No you're not. A leader is willing to do anything for his or her team. The leader is the person everyone goes to for something; advice, training, whatever. You need to step up, RJ. Find out what kind of leader you want to be. How do you want to be remembered in your legacy?" Zack spoke.

RJ just stood there as Zack walked pass him. RJ's fist slowly released from its tight grip and relaxed. RJ turns to look at the mess that has been made because of Lotor and his lack of communication with his own team.

RJ frowns, "Have we only been fine so far because of dumb luck?" He asks himself.

 **(A/N: Look at that guys, I managed to update a chapter so quickly like within 24 hours. I had some time to kill and probably should've been studying for my German quiz but I don't want to... And besides I think I'll do okay on it. Anyways, just throwing it out there I probably won't update nearly as often as this, maybe once or twice a week. I'll try! I promise!**

 **Also wanted to throw it out there I will make a reminder before the date but on March 8th-16th I won't be home, I won't even be in the state I live in. That is my spring break this time I am going with my boyfriend and my sister. I want it to go well because I want them to like each other, they don't really like each other and I think when you get everyone else away from them so they can talk the two will like each other. I'll be traveling to Florida again for spring break, it's like 37 days away and I am excited! But when it gets closer I'll do a reminder.**

 **Anyways, this is going to be obviously a two or three parter because I feel like not just Anya can learn something from Zack, like RJ. RJ can learn the lessons that Zane taught Zack when he was RJ's age. Also have Zack talk to Melody about her life and maybe even have Zack talk to Jack about not having his father in his life for a long period of him and how he can understand the awkwardness between Jack and her biological father trying to build a relationship.**

 **But those are my ideas. Obviously RJ doesn't really like Zack much after what went down. We'll have to see how it unfolds. Until next time, -ICrzy)**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'd like to go off the record and say, I do not own any rights to Power Rangers. I only own some of the characters and the story itself. I would like to thank decode9, Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley, LovingGinger30, and all the other author's who have been so supportive throughout the years to make me a better writer and even push myself.**

 **EPISODE TWENTY-ONE - Return of Red Lion Part 2  
**

Zack had said goodbye to Roxxy, who came to visit. He shut the door of his aunt's house, he rubbed the back of his neck. A lot has happened. Sora stopped by and he had to give her advice. Seeing Sean after a long time. Plus dealing with this new team for Anya was a lot.

Melody walked from the kitchen and noticed Zack standing there.

"Roxxy leave?" She asks.

He nods.

Melody grabs her backpack, "So how long are you going to be here?"

Zack turns to her, "A while longer."

Melody nods and walks toward the door. Zack stops the young girl before she left the house.

"Muse,"

Melody froze the second he called her that. It has been years since he called her that, the only one in her family that even calls her that was Sora. Melody glanced up at Zack and saw how he was frowning at her.

"I'm sorry for what happened in the batcave," He started, "I should've-,"

Melody shakes her head, "I'm going to be late for school. So can we pick this up after two?"

Zack nods and watches the girl leave. He frowns watching the girl in pink take off down the street to walk to school. He leaned against the doorframe and then heard footsteps behind him, he knew who it was before even turning around to face them.

"Anya," Zack said, "I love you but you aren't handling this well."

"I know,"

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _A few days ago, after the recent attack by Lotor, the team returned back to the batcave. Jenny was helping wrap the wounds on the team and clean them if there were some cuts. Hunter was looking over the video feed they captured from it. Anya was watching Melody get her scratches cleaned up._

 _"I don't feel that it's safe you kids keep risking your lives." Anya reclared._

 _Quickly Melody's head snapped up, "Excuse me?"_

 _Jack, who stood next to Melody, placed her hand on Melody's shoulder, "Mel?"_

 _Jenny glanced at Anya, "Aren't you blowing this up a little bit?"_

 _Anya walked a few steps forward, "How would you two react if it was your children?"_

 _Hunter and Jenny exchanged silent glances. Of course, the two knew they'd not be okay with Mason, Mabel, or even Greg involved in the ranger business. They knew that Jared and KZ would feel the same way, as well as Artie and Gwen. Mostly, in the events that had happened to Donna._

 _"See," Anya said, "You wouldn't want them in danger."_

 _Melody looks at Anya, "This isn't up for you to decide, mom."_

 _Anya went to open her mouth but Zack stepped in, "Maybe we should take a step back."_

 _Melody shakes her head, "You always say that I need to do something for myself, mom. And I- I want to do this! Protect people, be a good person like everyone in my family who has made a change." Melody said._

 _Anya sighs, "Zack and his team could handle this- or even Jared with his team."_

 _Melody said nothing, she grabbed her stuff and left right then and there._

 _-FLASHBACK OVER-_

Zack sighs and glanced at his aunt, "You need to make things right."

Anya nods, "I know."

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

Melody arrived at school. She opened her locker quite violently and shoving things in it. She was angry. The conversation in the cave wasn't what she was made at, she was mad at the fact afterwards her mom told her not to be a ranger because she had nothing to prove.

Brad, who was across the hall, noticed her by her locker angry. He shut his own locker and walked over. He stops next to her and offers a smile when she looks at him. Melody doesn't return the smile at him, instead just shut the locker loudly in the hall.

"Mel," Brad said, "You okay?" His smile fades.

Melody sighs, "Just- frustrated."

Brad nods, "Family is never easy." He said.

Melody glanced at him, "No- it isn't."

Brad then turns his head to look at her, "But you are lucky you know."

"How?" Melody asks.

"Well," Brad starts, "For starters, you have both parents alive and well. Something I wished I had since I lost them. I mean don't get me wrong I love my brother- it's just he isn't my parents." He said.

Melody looks at him.

"Look, I'm not trying to guilt you or make you mad, but I think you really need to talk to your mom but not with yelling and screaming. Actually talk to her." He said.

"I've tried, Brad." Melody said.

"Maybe you're not trying hard enough. Maybe you want to stay mad at her." Brad said.

Melody said nothing.

Brad placed a hand on her shoulder, "Looks it's easier to stay angry at someone than forgive them." He said.

Melody said nothing again, and just walked to class. Brad sighed and turned around noticing the others there had arrived to head to class. They must have overheard the conversation because they didn't seem lost from Melody walking away seeming a bit upset.

"She still upset?" Barry asks.

"Wouldn't you be? I mean her mom did blow up in front all of us." Jack said.

Jasmine nods but adds, "But it must be hard for her to accept. I know my father would find a way to lock me in my house to keep me from being a ranger if he knew the truth." Jasmine said.

RJ nods and says, "She needs time. Melody is probably the strongest out of all of us and right now she needs to handle this battle alone." He said.

Brad frowns, "I know-,"

Jamie placed a hand on his pal's shoulder, "Look, you may not have your parents, Brad, but I know how hard it can be first hand to stand up to a parent. It isn't fun, even when they don't like what you decide in life. If my dad and I were on the same page, I would be living there now and not at the Scott's house." He said.

The others began to head to class. Brad stayed a little behind until he slowly caught up with his friends.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

As Brooke exited her classroom after school, she noticed in the music room was Melody. She seemed to be sitting at the piano, not playing just looking at the keys. Brooke walked into the room and knocked on the door frame which gained the young girl's attention.

"What are you doing here, Melody?" Brooke asks, "Shouldn't you be at the Youth Center with the others?"

"And deal with my mom? No thank you." Melody frowns.

Brooke sighs and walks into the room, "You don't get along with your mom really well?"

Melody shakes her head, "No- we were close. So close. Then when she found out I am a Power Ranger- she freaked out."

Brooke looks at Melody, motioning her to make room on the piano bench for her. Melody did as Brooke motioned to allow the teacher to sit down. As Brooke sat down, she exhaled deeply and turned to look at Melody.

"I was a little bit younger than you when I found out my two brothers were Power Rangers," Brooke said, "I found out while running from some monster trying to kill us. I remember being so afraid of what was happening and then being told by Jared to go find a safe place to hide made me even more freaked out."

Melody said nothing and looked at Brooke.

"I mean, I had no idea what he was planning until- I saw the morpher. I knew, I knew my brother was something important. The same went for Artie." She said.

"Were you angry they kept it from you?" Melody asks.

Brooke shakes her head, "No. I understood. The life of being a ranger is a dangerous one, and not just for the ranger. It is also dangerous for families of Power Rangers, past and future." Brooke said.

Melody frowns.

"Look," Brooke said, "Your mom loves you, you know that?"

Melody nods.

"This is new for her. Has she ever told you stories when she was involved with the Beast Rangers?" Brooke asks.

Melody shakes her head, "No."

"Ask her sometime," Brooke said, "Then you'll understand her concern."

Melody said nothing to that.

"Now come on," Brooke smiles, "Time for you to go."

Melody looks at Brooke, "Okay."

As Melody and Brooke were walking in the direction of the parking lot, there was an small explosion in the lot. Melody jumped to protect her teacher and then when the smoke cleared it revealed Lotor. Standing there in front of the ranger and teacher, the dinosaur hybrid smirks.

"My, my, Pink all alone." He said.

Melody pulls out her morpher, "I'm never truly alone, Lotor."

Lotor smirks and goes to charge, and while still in her civilian look she was armed with her sword, she blocked the blade from Lotor. Melody felt her feet be pushed back and then she shoves the monster back to stumble backwards. As Melody turns from the fight to Brooke, Lotor was getting ready to attack.

"Get someplace safe!" Melody ordered her teacher, "Call for the others!"

Brooke nods.

Melody held her morpher out, "Power Rangers! Jurassic Surge!"

Melody quickly morphed into her pink suit and then blocked the blade of Lotor.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

The gang was in the Youth Center, the teens were working. They had noticed Melody was missing. Zack had stopped by and was socializing with Hunter and Jenny. The atmosphere there seemed nice, despite even worried about the whereabouts of Melody. Brad was the most worried of the gang.

"Brad," Jack started, "What are you doing?"

He had his phone out, "Calling Melody," He said, "To find her."

"She maybe needed space," Jamie said.

Just then RJ got a phone call. He saw it was Brooke. When he answered it, everyone took notice. And that included Zack from across the room, because he heard RJ say his cousin's name. Zack ran over to the teens as RJ had hung up from his sister-in-law and his team looked at him concerned.

"Brooke," RJ said, "She called telling me Melody is fighting Lotor alone."

"We better go," Jasmine said.

Zack looks at RJ, "Care if I tag along?"

RJ looks at Zack, "I'm in charge."

"Of course." Zack said.

With that the teens took off in the direction of the school.

Hunter glanced at his wife, "We need to hire teenagers who won't leave to go fight monsters."

"Shut up," Jenny said.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

Melody stumbled back and groans as she felt her body ache. She looked up through her helmet as the smoke cleared to reveal Lotor still standing tall. He smirked at her and then began to charge forward at Melody. She ducked and rolled to avoid the blade, she slashed at him only to have him disarm her. Her blade flew in the air and landed a few feet away from her.

Lotor points his blade at her, "Guess this means you're done," He said.

"I wouldn't count me out yet." Melody said.

Just then Zack grabbed Lotor in a choke hold as he threw Lotor over his shoulder. Brad went to Melody handing her the sword she lost from Lotor. Melody looked at the blade and then to Brad. She glanced around noticing the others were there behind her. A smile appeared from under her helmet.

"You okay, Mel?" RJ asks.

Melody holds onto her sword, "A little sore but managable."

RJ glanced at her and the others, "Okay, here is the plan."

As Lotor rose up from the throw by Zack, he was greeted to the Jurassic Surge. They had him surrounded. Lotor glanced at them and had a smirk on his face. He grabbed his blade and then went to use his sonic scream, the rangers were not affected by it. Lotor stopped the scream and seemed confused.

"What- What?" Lotor asks.

RJ smirks, "You can't beat up with the same trick Lotor." He said.

"Well," Lotor said, "Guess I'll just beat you."

RJ shakes his head, "No you won't."

As Lotor went to charge, Jack and Jasmine charge to block Lotor going to harm RJ and Melody. Lotor pushed on the two girl's blades, and as this happened Jamie and Brad slashed their blades at his back, which caused Lotor to scream in pain. Lotor jumped back a little away from the rangers.

Lotor then saw coming at both sides was Barry and Brad, the two boys slashed their blades at the monster. Lotor managed to block Barry's blade, but Brad's blade slashes on the side of his stomach. Lotor stumbled back and then felt a fist connect with his face, it was from Melody. As Lotor managed to gain his balance he sees RJ's blade pointed at him.

"You loose," RJ said.

Lotor laughs and then says, "No- No it's only the beginning."

At that moment, Lotor grabbed a bomb in his hands. Zack's eyes widen, he had stood on the sideline, he then ran over to the fight and within seconds before the blast went off, Zack had grabbed a hold of RJ and Melody to protect them from the blast. Seeing as the others were further away from the blast, they were only thrown back a bit.

When the smoke cleared, the rangers powered down and noticed Lotor was gone in pieces. However, three powered figures remain laying down. Jasmine's eyes widen as she began to run over.

"RJ-!" Jasmine screams.

Jasmine and the others ran over to the unconscious rangers. RJ groans as he began to wake up, he managed to get up and touched his head. He winced as he regretted that, he saw blood on his hand from touching his head. Melody was coming too as well and looked around in confusion. Then her eyes landed on Zack.

"Zack? Zack-!" Melody screams.

As Brad and the others were concerned with Melody, she shoved them off of her and ran to her cousin. She rolled Zack over from his back, his badly burned back, and sees he is unconscious. She checked for a pulse and turned to her friends.

"Call Jenny! Call Hunter! Brooke! 9-1-1! Somebody!" Melody cried.

 **-JURASSICSURGE-**

The rangers were in the waiting room waiting for news on Zack. Donna had arrived and upon seeing some scratches on Jamie, she hugged him tightly. The two sat down together, Jasmine and RJ sat together while holding hands, Barry leaned against the wall tapping his foot, Jack was fidgeting with his fingers, Brad was looking at Melody the entire time, and Melody was pacing.

"Mel," It was Anya.

Melody turns, "Mom,"

Anya came over and hugged her, "How is he?"

"Doctors haven't told us anything yet." Melody said.

Anya brushed some of Melody's hair out from in front of her face. Anya could see the bruises and scratches on her face. She knew it all too well, and as much as she is against it she has to understand there was nothing Anya could do to stop this from happening. A small smile appeared on Anya's face.

"If Lucas could see this," Anya said, "He'd laugh in my face saying how karma is a bitch."

Melody looks at her mom confused, "Uncle Lucas? Like Zack bio dad?"

Anya nods, "He always told me when I got pregnant with you that maybe you'd become a ranger, and I told him never. If you Uncle Lucas was here now, he'd be demanding that forty dollars I owed him." She said.

Melody frowns, "I'm sorry I never told you."

Anya shakes her head and hugs her daughter again, "I'm sorry I was too hard on you. I should've been more understanding." She said.

Melody holds onto her mom, "We're both sorry."

Anya lightly chuckles, "Okay. I'm good with that."

A doctor stepped out, "Family of Zack Burrows?"

"Yes," Anya walks over, "How is my nephew?"

The doctor smiles, "He's fine. He did come in with some concerning burns on his back but they weren't too serious to cause any nerve or tissue damage. We have him in ICU if you want to see him, but one at a time." The doctor said.

"I'll call Roxxy," Anya said, "You check on Zack."

Melody nods, "Alright."

Anya walked a little away to call Roxxy, Melody glanced at her team as they all nodded at her as she followed the doctor to the ICU. When Melody reached it she sees Zack adjusting himself, he was laying on his side since his back is burned. He looked up to see Melody sitting down.

"How is my favorite Muse?" He asks.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Melody said.

Zack shrugs, "Eh, I'm okay. I'm just glad you're alright." He said, "Is RJ okay too?"

Melody nods, "You're the only one who got hurt." She said.

Zack grins, "It's what I get playing hero." He said.

Melody smiles faintly then it fades, "I'm sorry you almost died today."

Zack glanced at her, "Mel, don't worry about that. I know when I get home I'll get my ass chewed out by Roxxy for putting myself in that situation, but she'll understand that if I didn't there might have been two dead rangers than one injured veteran." He said.

Melody nods.

Zack smiles at her, "Look kid, you need to tell your leader his attempt of an actual plan needs a bit improving but otherwise you all listen to instruction quite well." He said.

Melody looks at him, "I will." She said.

Zack motions for her to hug him, "Now hug me,"

Melody hugs her cousin.

"Be careful, Melody. Your bad guys might be getting stronger with Lotor being out of the way. Be on your guard." He whispered to her.

Melody pulls back and had a smirk on her face, "Oh, we'll be ready."

Zack smiles, "I know you will be."

 **(A/N: After this chapter Zack won't be in Clover Hills. Also, Anya won't be fighting Melody about her being a ranger. Also like Zack said, the bad guys are going to be much much harder and the team will be getting closer and stronger.**

 **Now I am really sorry for not updating in a whole month. Last time I had an excuse and look again, I have yet another excuse. So here me out, life has been stressful the last couple of months. So when I went back to school I fell into so much work with school. I have a class ending after Thursday and then three more until May 1st. These classes take up a lot of my time they are my German class, Anthropology class, and my Research Methods class. Also, starting Thursday I'll be on vacation for spring break so I won't be able to update. Been trying to get my shit together for spring break. Also, I found out at the middle of last mouth that my bank card was stolen and they stole my money. I am dealing with possible legal actions and what not. So yeah, been a bit stressed out about all that crap.**

 **I promise when I return from my spring break I'll be updating more. Again, sorry it's been lazy with the excuses but one is a legit issue that has me stressed. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until next time. -ICrzy)**


	23. UPDATE

**ALSO GONNA NOTE THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE THE UPDATE MANY HAVE HOPED. SORRY.**

Hey guys, let me address some things.

First of all I am okay, mentally and physically. Nothing bad has happened in my hiatus that needs you to worry. And I apologize if I made you all worry. I just vanished from here and it was without a word. Now I know I need to explain myself to everyone and where I had been. Well to explain it, on my last update on this page (March 23), I was still in college. I had been dealing with my last weeks or so of college, so my attention was at my college 24/7. Then a friend on campus showed me Wattpad, we were into the stuff there and not just the fanfiction the original work as well.

So I began to start an original story, to which I hated it and the deleted it. Then I was swept up into the fandoms of varies interests that I usually don't open up to the word. Now let me explain that last sentence, on this page I'd read a story from a show, movie, anime, comic, etc that I am interested in and would love to write my own but feel a bit nervous about stepping out of my comfort zone. So I didn't. That was until I made my first book on Wattpad, it felt nice - actually great to express myself in work that I was interested in at that moment.

I have still my faults in not finishing work, but I have two very successful pieces I am genuinely proud of. And I hadn't felt so proud of anything I've written before that - I mean I had but this was a different kind of pride.

I had written four books from relating to one source material, and it had - kind of still has a following, and with a spinoff in a way. Then there are three books, currently in process of one, that has begun to gain a following from another source material. Two books, from different sources, that I had started but hadn't decided whether or not I wish to continue them. Then there are three other books that I am the most proud. One is based off a show I had been in love with for a while now, and it has gained a lot of attention. And the last two are apart of a series, and is based off my favorite Marvel hero.

I had been away, writing still but not here. Not on the site where I started. Maybe it's because I was tried of being the person who only wrote Power Ranger stories, I don't know. I still enjoy the show, and I would love to finish my work - but maybe I don't want to at the same time. I don't know. I've hit a rough patch regarding my work here. It could be the pressure of keeping up with the crossover worlds myself, LovingGinger30, decode9, and anyone involved in our world. I might have been running away from it, avoiding it for I may had been too afraid to give you, the readers, something I wasn't proud of or in any case out of line with the line time that was created.

I do not want anyone to feel sorry for me, that is not what I want. Instead, I want people to know I am in fact fine. And possibly coming back here. And if I do, there might be some changes on this page. I don't know what or how, but something will change.

I use to love logging in and seeing new reviews, new follows, new faves, but then as time went on - I just avoided logging in all together, swapping out for a page where I felt I didn't have to be the Power Rangers' author. I mean I have eight stories on this page that is Power Rangers, and that isn't my only interest nor is it my current interest.

I don't know - Maybe I've decided in some ways to grow up. I don't know really. But, we'll see what comes from the future.

Thanks for reading. -ICrzy


End file.
